Revealed
by Casey Redbird
Summary: The House of Night is in complete chaos. Who can be trusted and who cannot? When Neferet stirs up war with humans, all goes downhill. And while that war wages in Tulsa, who can save Zoey from what may or may not be destined to be? In the second-to-last House of Night novel, all will be REVEALED. Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night or any of PC and Kristin's amazing characters.
1. HUGE Reveals about REVEALED

Hi, folks!

I know this is pretty soon. I'm still editing the prologue of REVEALED, my next House of Night fanfic, and I have some amazing crazy ideas that will blow you away once you read them. REVEALED is pretty crazy, and I know for sure I will write it whether or not I pursue a fanfic that continue's PC Cast's version- the official version- of HIDDEN.

I thought maybe I'd give you a little tidbit of what is to come. So here are fifteen spoilers from the next book- these may change as I write:

**One major character and several minor characters will die. **

**There will be Stephaim romance, as well as Thalona, and Stoey, and Zorox. **

**There will be a huge, epic battle at the end that will shock you. **

**One major character will find out a secret that will provide a shocking plot twist to the series. **

**Zoey's story's resolution may not make you very happy, but you will probably be satisfied. **

**Rephaim will finally realize his destiny. **

**We'll learn why Shaunee and Erin were at odds. **

**We'll finally see the inside of Neferet and maybe even start to feel a little sorry for her. **

**A true, final love triangle will develop between Zoey, Stark and Aurox. **

**Half the book will take place in the Otherworld, and the other half will take place in a place that is foreign to the House of Night students- I will not say where yet, but you will be ****_very _****surprised.**

**Zoey will finally realize her true destiny. **

**The children will finally find out how to defeat Neferet once and for all- and how will shock you. **

**The ending will probably be the biggest cliffhanger of the series. **

**There will be some awesome Travis/Lenobia action. **

**A character from past books (he/she may or may not have been dead) will return. **

Thanks for being supportive through HIDDEN, now help me through REVEALED! I love you guys! The prologue of REVEALED should be up soon.


	2. Prologue

**Now it's finally here! The prologue of REVEALED! I had it done and wanted to instantly share it with you guys. Having said that, I uploaded it as soon as was possible. Now, I'm going to share it with you! I'm working on the first chapter too. **

**Note: REVEALED begins literally two minutes ****_before_**** the end of HIDDEN. **

**_Prologue_**

**__**_Aurox_

__Aurox raised his arms, not hesitating in any way. If death was going to come to him, he'd rather it touch him than his dear Zoey. He waited and stood completely still as the Darkness shattered his skin, but suddenly he didn't feel the pain that its touch had brought. He cried out when his skin seemed to melt off him and he stepped into the bull's shadow.

He didn't feel any better, but he certainly still didn't feel pain. He tested his new muscles, moving around, and shifted back into a human. With the awe that he could now change at will, and turned to face his Zoey, the one he'd stood against Darkness for.

She was dead.

She lay on the ground, her eyes closed. Darkness encircled her body like chains, and Aurox could sense that it was taking her soul from her body. But her body had already shut down. In the literal sense, she was dead, but her soul wasn't gone yet. The Darkness was doing its job, and it was doing it well.

His sacrifice had been in vain.

He pressed two fingers to the soft skin of her lips, breathing softly at the warmth he felt. Then with movements, the vessel pressed his lips gradually to Zoey's. The feel of her lips against his brought back the sheer and unadulterated love he felt for her, no matter how unrequited it was. He could feel his soul softly leaving his body and traveling into hers, and all of a sudden he wasn't Aurox anymore. He was now Heath Luck, the boy Zoey had once loved, whom she'd called her Consort.

He was in the Otherworld, and Zoey Redbird was by his side. Her hair was long and dark, and it fell to her shoulders in waves. She was wearing a beautiful, flowing white dress that came down to her thighs, which was very sexy to him. Her lips were pursed, yet she was smiling softly. Her hair seemed to flow in the wind, even though there was no wind blowing- that could've been her air affinity. Her eyes were dark brown like usual. The only thing that was different about her was the color of her tattoos. Now they were red, the color of fresh blood.

"I am A-ya, human," Zoey said, with an Indian accent- or was it Native American? Aurox couldn't tell. "You are only seeing one of the many parts of the soul of Zoey Redbird."

"Where is the main part?" he asked.

"Her soul has been broken," she responded. "There is no main part. There are just fragments." She gestured to the beautiful grove around her, which Aurox hadn't even paid attention to. The trees blowed in the same methodical breeze as A-ya's hair, even though he wasn't affected by it. All around him were different versions of her- a version with flowing red hair, a version with blond hair, a younger version, and several others. There was even a male version, that almost looked a lot like Stark.

"How can Zoey be saved?" he asked the A-ya girl. She seemed to know a lot about the broken soul, and maybe she could help him figure out exactly how to bring her back in one piece.

"It has never been done before." A chill of fear rolled through him, but she continued. "However, it is possible."

"What do I have to do?" he cried.

"It is only you who can save the Priestess," she responded. "Only humanity can enter the Sacred Lands, as they are now banned to vampyres. You must find the Sacred Lands and use not only love, but the sacred magick of Old to return Zoey to you."

"What Sacred Lands?" he demanded.

"You will know them soon." In a language he didn't know, A-ya spoke, her words commanding and confusing at the same time:

"تم كسر الروح الكاهنة، وبغية استعادتها، يجب أن تجد السحر الذي يهم حقا في السحر، من القديم. لا يمكن إلا من القديم يكون هناك جديد."

Aurox stared at her, confused. "What?"

"The Prophecy's meaning will reveal itself to you in due time. Of all of them, your journey may be the largest, and you definitely have the largest role, though the Red High Priestess and the Prophetess play a key role as well. Help Zoey before five days ends, or Neferet will destroy the world as you know it!" A-ya's hands sparkled, and she pointed at Aurox. He was lifted up, up, _up _until he was back into his normal human body- and he remembered everything from the peculiar visit.

He knew how to save Zoey.

He knew how to make everything right.

Now, if he could just find out where the hell Stark was.


	3. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Here we go HoN fans! The first chapter of REVEALED! There's a lot of hints in this chapter, but I won't tell you what they are. This chapter has Zoey/Aurox (well, it's really Zoey/Heath) for all of you Zorox shippers. It'll be very important in the end. Oh, sorry! I'm giving away ****_far _****too much.**

**Some news about other stories: ****_House of Twilight _****is a HoN/Twilight crossover. I figured I'd cross the two things I loved over. I might do a ****_Games of Night _****Fanfiction next. Everybody read it. In a way it's another adaptation of HIDDEN. If It Were You chapter 2 should be up soon- I had to edit it again. **

**I just updated Screw Bella yesterday, for you Twilight lovers. Also, I'm planning on updating The Mark of Athena today, and the Alternate BD chapter, though it won't be content. **

**Okay, here you go! The first chapter.**

_Aphrodite_

The Prophetess stared at the suitcase for a second as Darius's muscular hands wrapped around it, lifting it into the air. It was nearly bulging with clothes. They were going home.

It had been a day since Zoey's soul had split in two, as Thanatos called it. The High Council- or what was left of it, at least- was clueless about how to help her. Without Zoey, the world would come to a cold, bleak end. There was nothing she could do.

Aphrodite took back all the smart-ass comments she'd made about Zoey, and all the irritation the High Priestess had given her. She was genuinely worried about Zoey. The girl was like a sister to her- not that she'd ever admit it to anyone besides herself. She closed her eyes, praying up to the Goddess of Night, Nyx. _Nyx, please. You can't just let it end like this. Give me... something. A vision, a feeling... anything would help out right now. _

"Priestess?" Darius's shaky, worried voice came from beside her, and she had to stifle the urge to curse him out. She held up one well-manicured finger, snorting in that _leave me alone _way.

He didn't say anything else, and she figured he'd gotten the message. She hated being so mean and cruel to her friends, but it was the only true way she could cover up the resentment and hatred that had burned her in her past. She closed her eyes, removing that from her mind. She didn't want to think about her mother now.

Suddenly, warmth spread across her body, and she felt her soul shiver inside her. Nyx's beautiful voice shot through her as if someone had thrown cold water on her. _"Go to her, Prophetess. Find her and look inside her as you did the first time. There you will find the answer."_

The warmth continued to run down her body, so intense that she had to hold back a yelp. She opened her eyes. Darius was staring at her, his eyes wide, but she ignored him. She spun around and walked out of the hotel room, her body and the sound of Nyx's voice leading her wherever it wanted to take her.

She followed the dark tether to Zoey's abandoned hotel room. She was certain Stark was in there. She could hear Darius's footsteps behind her, but she didn't turn around- she _couldn't _turn around. She knocked urgently on Stark's door.

"Come in," he called, his voice bleak from mourning. It sounded like he'd been crying.

Aphrodite twisted the doorknob and opened the door, staring at Stark, who was sitting on the bed. His eyes were red and there was anger in their depths. "What do you want?" he snapped.

She walked straight to him, ignoring his question, and looked past him to Zoey's body on the bed beside him. She looked limp and... dead, but she was breathing softly. She looked so like the shattered-soul Zoey that Aphrodite almost breathed a sigh of irritation. Slowly, Aphrodite ran her fingers along Zoey's arm. A chill of cold shot through her, and suddenly she could _see _past the boundaries of Zoey's body into the great, beautiful Otherworld.

She saw Zoey standing at the border, shivering. Aurox was standing behind her, his eyes wide. And right next to them was Zoey again. And Zoey again. There were about thirty Zoey's around them.

"What the hell...?"

_Zoey_

The never-ending lights of the Otherworld stretched before me, and with a trying sigh I stared ahead. My vision was hazy, as if part of me was seeing something else, and I knew that truly was the case. My soul had been fractured. Memories were rushing back to me now, and with every fiber of my being I hated some of them- Kalona killing Heath, me being stuck in the Otherworld and shattered, coming to the House of Night, meeting all my friends. Anything at the House of Night was clear, but anything before that was blank. A shudder went through me as I realized I couldn't remember 16 whole years of my life.

It was like the memories had been stolen from me. With a shudder of precognition, my eyes flitted toward the person nearest to me. It was a male, and the sight of him sent shivers of pleasure all down my body, and warmth... I felt so warm, like he was holding me...

"Heath," I sighed.

He didn't look any different from the last time I'd seen him, and I could clearly remember that. His hair looked a little lighter in tone, and his face a little darker as if he hadn't gotten enough sleep, but he looked pretty much the same. His muscular arms wrapped around mine as he stumbled toward me. "Zo," he whispered in my ear. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Heath," I gasped, my voice full of relief. I hadn't seen him in so long. Aurox was like Heath in a lot of ways, but he was also so different that if I hadn't fallen in love with him the right way, I wouldn't have noticed the small things. His sudden return was like a breath of air in my lungs.

"Nyx said I could come back and stay with you in the Otherworld." His voice was heavy and laden with guilt- for leaving me shattered and brainless in the Otherworld. But I wasn't guilty, and I wasn't mad at him. He'd been returned to me through Aurox, and for that I was eternally grateful. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about him as a person, but I knew I was still in love with Heath. Where did that leave me between him and Stark?

"Do you want me to stay with you?" His voice was soft and sweet as he wrapped his arms around me, and for a moment I didn't let myself think about how much I missed him- I just let myself be comforted by the warmth of his skin and the sound of his Imprinted blood racing through his body, his heart beating in perfect time with mine. And for that second everything was alright.

"I do."

_Stevie Rae _

The fledglings and vampyres boarded the plane, and Stevie Rae was glad for once that they were returning home to Tulsa. She couldn't deal with all this drama. She'd lost her best friend for the _second time. _Guilt filled her. If she didn't find a way to revive Zoey in five days she was going to lose her best friend forever.

Hatred filled her as she remembered the way Neferet had hurtled that Darkness at Zoey, and she wanted nothing more than to slit the Tsi Sgili's throat, and end her life- make Zoey's journey easier for her. But she knew Neferet was immortal now, and there was nothing she could do to kill her.

She and Rephaim sat beside one another as the plane took off, all the kids in eerie silence. Ever since Aphrodite had had that weird vision about Zoey in the Otherworld with Heath, everyone had been that way- completely silent. Nothing was the same, and nothing ever would be.

The entire plane ride home, everyone was silent. About a day later, they finally reached Tulsa. Bright sunshine and clear skies awaited them and, as Lenobia had long been saying, it seemed like spring truly was coming. She opened her eyes as she awakened and made her way out of Rephaim's arms, watching as he handled the baggage, pulling it down without even looking at it. Sometimes her Consort was as impressive as his father.

It wasn't a very long drive to the House of Night- the airport was only about ten minutes away. However, the drive was long to her. All she could think about was the way Zoey's face had twisted, and that terrifying snap her body had made, even though nothing had been wrong with her... the splitting of her soul...

She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out.

...

When they arrived at the House of Night, they were shocked. Everyone stared in despair at the dorm rooms. Each and every section of the dormitory at the House of Night was burned down. Char and ashes tore through the grass, and the once beautiful campus was now damaged by Darkness and despair. A group of fledglings were standing outside the campus. Tents were set up in a circle around the school, like a ritual was being performed, but the lack of care in the fledglings' eyes was apparent, so Stevie Rae didn't think that was the case. Lenobia and Travis stood in the front of all the students. Thanatos's voice boomed as she spoke. "What sort of travesty is this? What has Neferet done to your beautiful House?"

"She has turned it into nothing but ash and scars and blood." Lenobia's voice magnified the entire crowd. "I almost lost Travis to the fire, but I fought fate and rescued him, and I believe we will succeed." Lenobia smiled grimly. "Several of the humans in the areas around us died from smoke inhalation. We lost some fledglings too, and we've lost some professors."

"Who?" Stevie Rae cried, her eyes wide. "Who did we lose?"

"Well, first of all, we lost Professor Missal." Lenobia gestured to the small fire behind one of the tents. She hadn't even noticed it at first. "We also lost Gaea, tender of the earth, to the fire." A grave had been made in front of the burnt dorms.

"Who else, Lenobia?" Aphrodite demanded. The kindness in her voice was so alien that Stevie Rae turned to her. Her eyes were wide.

"The other vampyre professor that was killed in the fire was Professor Penthilesia."

Aphrodite took a deep breath, and it was apparently of relief. They had all thought Lenobia was talking about Erik for a second.

"Where's Erik?" Shaylin cried. Stevie Rae could see as plainly as anyone else that she had a thing for him. It was as obvious as the difference between day and night.

"He has been severely wounded, but he will not die. He is in the school's infirmary."

Shaylin nodded and took off running towards the school, her long doll-like hair swinging behind her.

"The question is, where is Zoey?" Lenobia's eyes filled with fear. "Has something happened to her?"

Aphrodite took a deep breath and stepped up, holding hands with Darius. "It's a long story."

_Neferet_

Neferet sat agilely on her throne.

Well, she liked to call it a throne. In all actuality, it was just a firm, nice desk chair in her office. It was comfortable to her, but soon she would be sitting in a true throne, made purely from Darkness itself.

Neferet laughed darkly. She'd gotten almost everything she wanted in the last few days, and she knew that asking for more would be insane, but she was going to ask for one more think from her Consort.

"Consort," she called, her voice echoing through space and Darkness to where her Consort was. "May you please come before me?"

The large white flanks of the bull appeared before her in seconds. His face was twisted in what might have been a terrible impression of a smile. _"Yes, my heartless one?"_

"I would like to create chaos- as much as possible. And since I do not have my Aurox anymore..." Neferet scowled. She was sick of Nyx interfering with her creations. She couldn't wait to kill that stupid bitch who called herself the Goddess of Vampyres.

_"Your Theseus knows how to create chaos. Take him with you. Now you might not be able to use the chaos to its full potential, but you should be able to use it." _The bull winked at her and disappeared.

Neferet nodded and looked up at the front door as Theseus strode in smoothly, not making a sound. She wouldn't have noticed he was there if she hadn't looked up. He was so... _beautiful. _Neferet hadn't felt this strongly about a male since Kalona. His beauty seemed to fill her. The perfect structure of his lips, and that smooth, muscular chest... she had to bite her lips to keep herself from moaning aloud.

Once again, as she stared into Theseus's eyes, she found herself noticing things she had never noticed before... the way his eyes sparkled like her former Consort, Johnny's, had... the way his eyelashes looked the same... the familiar lip-purse...

Love vibrated through her and she had to keep herself from gasping. What was wrong with her? Why was she remembering Johnny all of a sudden? That door had been closed so long ago that she hadn't even thought she still had feelings for him. She hadn't even thought she had the capacity to love- Dark creatures did not know love.

Love?! What was she talking about? "I will never love again," Neferet told herself sternly. "I am simply being affected by the large percentage of Light in the area." She rolled her eyes for letting her guard down.

"Neferet." Her eyes snapped to Theseus's, and he looked so much like Johnny that she gasped. Darkness instantly reacted to her shock, spreading forward and throwing Theseus on the ground, but he didn't even seem to notice. "I miss you."

_He sounded exactly like Johnny! _"Get out!" Neferet screamed, her voice echoing off the high walls. She couldn't take much more of this. Her heart was beating fast and for a second she felt like the old Neferet... adventurous and unaffected by Darkness... pure.

And then her spirit seemed to return to normal, and she gasped. Theseus turned and walked from the room, and with him the strange presence of her former Soulmate Johnny seemed to fade, leaving her wide-eyed and wondering just what the hell was wrong with her.

_One extra note:_

**I always do thank-you things for readers when the reviews pass 100, which get bigger as more reviews come in. Since we have reached 200 reviews for Hidden (and as an apology for holding you hostage- I really do care about your opinions on the story; what I meant was I don't care for your opinions on why I held you hostage), I have a gift for you guys! **

**From today, Tuesday September 25, 2012, to next Tuesday, the PM tour has begun. Any fan of the story can PM me one question about ****_Revealed _****and I will answer them as honestly as possible. If I flat out say yes, great. If I say no, depending on what the question was, okay. If I say maybe- which I will say a lot- take what you asked into consideration, especially if I put a smiley face beside it. Especially if that smiley face has a winky eye. ;) Once your question has been sent, you cannot change it, nor can you ask another one. Also, you cannot ask who Zoey will choose (sorry) and how the story will end. Those are too big for me to give away. But long-term questions? Questions about possible plot points? Ideas for what you think I should do, and suggestions? Sure. **

**Let the PM tour begin! I heart you guys so much!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	4. Chapter Two

**Here we go, with the second chapter of REVEALED already! I know it hasn't been that long, but the first chapter was so fun to write that I had to immediately continue the story. I know you guys don't mind. Actually, I'm sure you're more than happy. **

**This chapter is the beginning of one of my favorite story arcs. I actually got this idea from another HoN Fanfiction, but my storyline will be different. Love you guys!**

**Here we go...**

_Shaunee_

The fledglings and vampyres had all assembled in the House of Night's council room, and were preparing to have a large discussion about everything that had happened, and Shaunee was quite frankly tired of talking about it- she was ready to do something about it.

Neferet was scary, but there was only one of her and several of them, and they were all gifted. Shaunee had never understood the kids' hesitance to go up against her, and she didn't think she ever would. Where she was from, if someone disrespected you, you whooped their ass, that plain and simple. But she was certain this wouldn't be a normal catfight. She'd seen the way Neferet could handle Darkness, and she knew that anybody who messed with her would be melted down.

She sat beside Rephaim, but on the other end of her was Erin, who was chatting friendlily with Kramisha. The two had been a lot closer since her and her former Twin's fallout, and now they acted a lot alike- Erin was just as ignorant as Kramisha. Sometimes it was funny, but most of the time it was just really annoying. Like right now. She was glad when Lenobia and Stevie Rae cleared their throats, drawing attention to themselves simply by the sound of their voices.

"Attention!" Lenobia's voice boomed among the room, and she was surprised when everyone seemed to cringe. "A lot has gone awry at the House of Night. We have lost our dorms in a horrifying fire, and there is now nowhere for our troubled fledglings to go. Neferet has seemingly disappeared, and no one has seen her since she left for San Clemente Island. Zoey's soul has been fractured, which means part of her is inside her body and part of her is in the Otherworld- and we don't know how to fix her. To top all this off, there's been sightings of Raven Mockers in the area." Everyone murmured at the new knowledge and stared at Kalona, who shrugged and looked away guiltily.

"The first issue." Stevie Rae sounded like a High Priestess, and she looked like one too. Shaunee was proud of her. "Do you guys think Neferet may have been behind the fire?"

"That's nonsense," Dallas said, and everyone jumped. She hadn't even noticed him, Kurtis, and Nicole entering the room, but they were there now. Even if she couldn't see it, she could... _sense _the vast amounts of Darkness that ran along their souls. It was almost like they were infected. It burned, like _fire. _"Neferet wouldn't do somethin' like that. She's just as devoted to the Goddess as the rest of you all."

"How do we know Zoey is where you say she is?" Kurtis snorted. "She could've killed Neferet, for all we know. We weren't there."

The professors looked confused now, as if they were believing the Dark red fledglings and vampyres, and Shaunee wanted to lose her mind. What the hell was going on?

"I can attest to the fact that Neferet attacked Zoey, and her soul was fractured," Stark snapped. "There's no type of lie about it, Kurtis!" His body changed and he moved closer to the Dark red fledgling. Anger covered his face and Shaunee knew beyond any doubt that if Stark didn't have Zoey, he would be Dark as night.

"Chill," Kramisha said, standing up. "Ain't no reason to get hyped up, Stark. Sit your Warrior butt down."

Stark looked angry, but he rolled his eyes and followed Kramisha's order, going back to his seat and sitting in it. Shaunee grinned. She swore the Vampyre Poet Laureate was more of a leader than Zoey sometimes.

"Where are we going to house all the fledglings?" Professor Garmy's hand went up. "There's nowhere else we can go."

"Actually, I know of a place," Shaylin said, standing up. Her eyes were wide as she stared at Garmy. "We could go to the tunnels, where Zoey's House of Night is. We've only used up about 25% of the tunnel space. I'm sure there's more than enough room for the space to be a House of Night on its own."

"There's nothing wrong with our campus- it's in perfect shape. We simply need a place for the fledglings to stay. Should we have more bus systems assist us?"

"That would be great," Stevie Rae said, "but I think we should think about makin' the tunnels a House of Night on their own. I'm sure the High Council- at least what's left of it- would fund it."

"That would be an excellent idea," Lenobia said, smiling at Stevie Rae.

"Hey, maybe we should make the tunnels a red fledgling House of Night," Kramisha suggested.

"No," Erin objected instantly. "Then I wouldn't be able to go there. It would have to be open to all fledglings."

"The red fledglings still need red vampyres, and there are only three red vampyres in existence at the moment," Lenobia said.

"And one is Dark," Damien muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Damien?" Dallas squared his shoulders, narrowing his eyes at Damien, and Shaunee had to admit the gesture made him look rather handsome.

"I said one is Dark!" Damien snapped, obviously irritated.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Dallas moved closer to Damien.

"Everyone needs to shut the fuck up and sit down!" Aphrodite snapped. Her voice magnified across the room, and she sounded so much like Zoey for a second that everyone turned and stared at her.

She snorted. "What? Just do it."

Dallas hesitantly moved back to join his group.

"If more red vampyres are created, the idea of a red House of Night could be considered," Lenobia admitted. "Next topic- Neferet's disappearance. Has anyone seen her recently?"

"I did," Nicole admitted, in a small voice that was nothing like how Shaunee had remembered her voice. "I saw her a couple of hours ago, walking away from the House of Night. She was wearing a black shawl and smiling about something."

Dallas glared at Nicole like, _why would you give that away? _But Lenobia was nonplused. "Thank you, Nicole," she said.

"Her color's... different," Shaylin murmured. "Brighter."

"But she's with Dallas," Rephaim protested. "She cannot be trusted."

"I know, but she may not be firmly with him. There's something... different about her," Shaylin admitted.

"What do you mean _her color_?" Lenobia demanded.

Shaylin was silent for a long while, staring down at her shoes in a way that made her look like a doll. When she finally looked up, she stared straight into Lenobia's eyes. "I have True Sight," she revealed. "I don't want to hide it from you guys anymore- that's my affinity. I can see people's colors, what they are, into their soul, and Nicole's color isn't as dark of red as Dallas. It's more muted. More... Light."

Lenobia murmured something under her breath that Shaunee didn't quite catch, looking stressed. "No fledgling has been gifted with True Sight before."

"Yeah, well, a lot of things are happening now that have never happened before," Aphrodite said.

"You are certainly right, Ms. Prophetess," the Horse Mistress responded. "Which brings us to the third issue. Exactly what is wrong with Zoey, and how do we fix it?"

"Her soul has been fractured," Aphrodite responded. "This has only happened once before. She's partly in the Otherworld and partly here, like you said earlier, but she's been broken up into so many pieces that she barely remembers anything. All she remembers clearly is her time at the House of Night. If we don't save her in five days, we'll lose her forever."

"And how do we save her?" Stevie Rae cried.

Everyone was silent at that. No one knew the answer. For about ten minutes the entire Council sat in uneasy silence. Just as Lenobia opened her mouth to speak, the doors of the council room burst open, and out of all people, Aurox strode in.

Shaunee gasped along with everyone else, but she noticed something different about him. His eyes, once moonstone-colored, were now a brilliant blue, the same color as Heath's had been before he'd died. He was taller, and he looked a little more muscular than he had before. His eyes were wild as if he'd just been to the Otherworld and back- and something told her she didn't know just how right she was.

"I know how to help Zoey!" he gasped. "I do not know how to bring her back, but I know where to go to get the answers."

"Then by all means, join us!" Lenobia cried.

Aurox walked to stand beside Stevie Rae. He looked more disheveled and unkempt than Shaunee remembered, but he was still impossibly handsome. "When you all left San Clemente Island, I stayed behind and my soul departed from my body. I visited the Otherworld. I saw an aspect of Zoey's soul called A-ya." Kalona's eyebrows raised, but he didn't say anything. "A-ya told me that I was the only one who knew how to save Zoey, even though I didn't. She told me that the answer lied in the Sacred Lands, and she gave me a strange prophecy- this one:  
تم كسر الروح الكاهنة، وبغية استعادتها، يجب أن تجد السحر الذي يهم حقا في السحر، من القديم. لا يمكن إلا من القديم ي هناك جدي

I do not know the language, but what I do know is I am the only one who can save Zoey. I have to go to the Sacred Lands, which are supposedly banned to vampyres, to find answers."

"The Sacred Lands?" Garmy murmured, her eyes wide. "Those were the lands of Old magick, the lands where vampyrism was born."

"The Sacred Lands are not one place- they are several areas of the world, but the true Sacred Land is unknown even by us. The only powerful Sacred Land I can think of is Iran, where our former vampyre High Priestess Shekinah hailed from. But vampyres and fledglings were banned from there long ago. No vampyre has visited those lands in thousands of years, so how do you think we are to rescue Zoey if we can't go?" Lenobia inquired.

"I'm not a vampyre or a fledgling," Aphrodite said, standing up. "I could go."

"I am not a vampyre either," Aurox said. "True, I am not a human, but I most certainly am not a vampyre."

"Everyone else in this room are either vampyres or fledglings, so it is clear who Nyx wants to take this quest," Lenobia admitted. "You may be accompanied by your circle, but they will not be able to enter the borders of Iran."

"Well, then it's settled," Stevie Rae said grimly, looking away from Aphrodite. "Aphrodite and Aurox have to go to Iran."

...

Shaunee left the room about ten minutes after that, when the Council had finally ended. She needed to take a break from all this drama, and she needed clarity- to take a second to think. She stood in front of the beautiful school she called her own, taking a deep, long breath and staring up at the beautiful crescent moon in the sky that showed her that Nyx was watching over her.

She couldn't believe the answer to bringing Zoey back lied in Iran. She missed Zoey, and sincerely hoped Aphrodite and Aurox would be able to bring her back. Thinking about Zoey brought memories back to her mind, from when the fledgling High Priestess had been there for her when her "Twin" hadn't. Tears formed in Shaunee's eyes, but she forced herself to calm down and think.

A flicker of black caught her vision. Shaunee's eyes flew up toward the roof of the House of Night, and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth when she saw a Raven Mocker poised there. He was big, almost as big as Rephaim, with silky black feathers lining his muscled body. He seemed to be staring straight down at her. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to blast him with flame when he called down, "Nisroc will not harm girl."

"Nisroc?" Shaunee repeated. The name sounded so mystical, perfectly fitting for a Raven Mocker.

"Nisroc." The Raven Mocker flew down, landing only a few feet away from her, and to her surprise she didn't jerk away from him or scream- she didn't feel alarmed at all. She hadn't screamed when she'd seen him, only been surprised that he'd been there. She'd been ready to fight, but she hadn't wanted to. What was wrong with her?

"Hello, Nisroc," Shaunee said nervously, playing with a strand of her hair and looking away from him.

"Cannot talk like Father. Want to talk like Father." Nisroc jerked his head toward the House of Night. "Teach me talk like you."

"You want me to teach you how to talk?" Shaunee asked. "You're doing a pretty good job right now, you just have to learn how to speak proper sentences. I'll teach you that if you want me to. When?"

"Now," he replied. "Please."

Shaunee's eyes widened. Was the Raven Mocker actually being polite?

"Okay." Shaunee sat down in front of him. "Sit."

He did exactly as she instructed, staring directly at her like she was the sun, and he'd been blind before today.

"So, your problem is words. Your voice is fine, you just need to learn how to use it," Shaunee said. "Say: hi, how is your day going?"

"How day going," Nisroc replied.

Shaunee groaned. "No, Nisroc. Repeat after me: hi."

"Hi," he responded.

"Is."

"Is."

"Your."

"Your." He looked nervous, but he repeated the words with ease.

"Now say, hi, how is."

"Hi, how is," he repeated.

"Hi, how is your day."

"Hi, how is your day."

"Hi, how is your day going?"

"Hi, how is your day going?" He sounded like a normal boy and she would've thought he was. He looked different from the other Raven Mockers, too. Where their skin was Cherokee color, the color of a Native American, his skin was coffee bean brown, like an African prince.

"Good job." Shaunee clapped, and his eyes flickered to her hands as though he'd never seen or heard applause before.

"What is your name?" he asked, and seemed to smile when he realized he'd said _is._

"Shaunee," she responded. "Shaunee Cole."

"Thank you, Shaunee Cole," he said. "I see you." He bowed to her.

"You're still messing up," she insisted. "We're going to have to do these lessons often. But you're welcome."

"Always," he murmured.

"Meet me back here tomorrow at dusk, and I'll teach you again."

He nodded once, quickly, and turned, jumping into the skies and flying off in a style that was worthy of a son of Kalona, Warrior of Death and champion of Nyx. And Shaunee didn't let his memory ride off into the wind with him. For as long as she could, Shaunee thought about Nisroc.

_Nisroc_

Nisroc flew away into the sky, his wings pumping the air, and he continued to fly. His heart pounded in his chest and for the first time in a long time he felt peaceful- completely at home with himself and who he was. He didn't want to change anything about himself, and he knew he could survive this.

Something about Shaunee Cole was interesting to him. He knew she was different from the other mortals- he just had to figure out how different. With one last glance at the House of Night, Nisroc took off and didn't look back.

**Where are the PM's guys? Come on.**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	5. Chapter Three

**Hello, guys. Chapter three of REVEALED is already underway, and I can tell you right now this is going to be a fanfic of epic proportions- it's actually larger in scale than most of the official books, or so I think. **

**Also, I was responding to some PM's this morning and someone asked me why I don't respond to reviews. For the record, I never noticed that the questions asked were more than rhetorical, but I don't respond to them intentionally. If you have a question, please PM me, because maybe your question is a private question. **

**Let me dim this silly rumor about Shaunee/Nisroc. Sike! For those of you who think it won't happen... ;) I'm not saying it will, but Nisroc is going to have to learn how to talk properly for quite a while...**

**Okay, that's enough teasing you. I know you hate it. Now, here is the third chapter of REVEALED!**

_Aurox_

He stood atop the House of Night, staring up into the heartbreaking skies that claimed him now as a child of Nyx. For a second, he felt smaller than he had in his entire life, even though he was technically only 19 years old.

_Heath is technically only 19 years old, _he corrected himself, shaking his head. _I'm only a few weeks old... I was created by Neferet and the white bull, who I live to serve..._

Aurox shook himself, rolling his eyes at his stupidity. He'd already chosen Light and diverted from his former Priestess's path. Now he was alone in this road.

"Alone out here, huh?" The voice didn't make him jump, but he was surprised by it. He turned to stare at Aphrodite, Prophetess of Nyx and one of Zoey's best friend.

"Very," he admitted. "I just don't know if I can do this."

He would've thought that Aphrodite would be the last one comforting him, but she placed a warm hand on his shoulder, smiling softly at him. "Trust me. You can do this every bit as I can, and I don't like it anymore than you do. I know we both want Zoey back." She looked up into the skies, and Aurox thought he saw tears forming in her eyes. He reached up to them, brushing a tear from them, and she immediately jerked away from him. He removed his finger. "Sorry."

"No, you're fine," she said. "I'm just not used to people touching me."

"You know, you're being unusually nice," he admitted, pressing his lips together to hold in a smile.

She did the same, while managing to snort at the same time. "Y'know, being so mean is getting goddamn awful and old. I figured I'd change it up for you. But if you don't like it, your ass can be grass as soon as possible."

One of the things he'd liked the most about Aphrodite was her sharp tongue, how she didn't hold her meanness in, like Zoey. Thinking about Zoey made his smile fade.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked as she stared at him.

"I was just thinking about Zoey." He stared into the sky. "What if we can't bring her back? Then Neferet would win and the entire world would plunge into chaos, and I know from personal experience how terrible that would be."

"Did you fall in love with Zoey?" Aphrodite asked warmly.

"I did- have," he admitted. "When I saw her, I think I fell in love with her. I knew there was something different about her, like she wasn't supposed to be my enemy, but I didn't know about Heath or anything just yet. Now I've lost my Zo and I want her back."

"Did you just call her Zo?" Aphrodite smiled sadly. "Heath always used to call her that. It was annoying as hell, but it was his nickname for her- however cheesy that is."

"I believe I did." Aurox grinned. His grin faded when he thought about how much he missed Zoey- and how Stark was in the way of their love. "Do you think it's possible for Zoey and I to ever be in a relationship?"

"Of course," she responded, surprised. "Stevie Rae fell in love with a fucking Raven Mocker. Who you are doesn't matter. If love is strong enough, it comes in all shapes and sizes."

"That was a very motivational speech," he admitted, smiling.

She laughed, grinning back, and he could tell she was having fun with him- maybe more fun than she'd had in days.

"When will we leave?" he wondered.

"Probably in just a few days." She brushed a strand of blond hair out of her eyes. "Thanatos will want us to leave as quickly as possible, since we only have five days and no information. She might want us to leave tonight."

"Who will accompany us?"

"I'll tell Darius to come- I haven't had time with him in a long time, and maybe I'll have Damien come, just because he knows a lot more about vampyre mythology than most of us- Nyx should've chosen him."

"But they can't go inside Iran," he said, puzzled.

"They don't have to come _there _with us. They can just be guides, showing us the way. Once we get there, they'll go back to a hotel. We'll do all the damn dirty work."

"Okay," he agreed, nodding. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Stevie Rae better handle all the drama that's going on here like she did last time Zoey was... er... in limbo, because I don't think I can." Aphrodite breathed a stressed breath. "They're going to have to find some place for all these damn fledglings to live."

"Yeah, I know," Aurox admitted. "But that really isn't something we need to be worrying about, don't you think?"

"Right." The Prophetess forced a smile. "We just need to be thinking about how in the hell to save Zoey, the oh-so-mystical Priestess who's always getting into unknown danger."

"Zoey's special, so it makes sense that the things that happen to her would be special," he said.

"I guess, but it's annoying."

He smiled. "You know, I think I like you."

She snorted, trying unsuccessfully to hide her grin. "I think I'll take that as a compliment."

"You see the world as it really is."

"Hey, you gotta have somebody who isn't living in a lovey-dovey fantasy world." Aphrodite blew a terse breath out. "The world is way grittier and more painful than people think it is."

He stared at the Prophetess of Nyx for a second, enchanted by her. She had such a sharp tongue, and it intimidated him, but it didn't scare him. She was beautiful, with long, thick blond hair, cold blue eyes that seemed to see into your soul, and a tall, strong figure, but Aurox could see beyond that. He could see into her soul, beyond the shields she was throwing up for everyone. He could see the broken, damaged girl who'd been hurt so many times that being mean to others was the only way to heal her own pain.

"What has happened to you, Aphrodite?" he asked warmly, caressing a strand of her hair. This time, she didn't jerk away from him, but she did look away. Tears brimmed in her eyes, and she closed them as if to forced the tears back. She pressed her lips together, and opened them, taking a deep, shaky breath. "I don't want to talk about this."

"Tell me," he pleaded. "I promise I won't share it with anyone. I just have to know."

She closed her eyes, and to his surprise she didn't respond _no_ again. She opened her mouth and let it play for her, as she told him the tale she hadn't told anybody- the tale about her heartbreaking past, that had led up to her grim future.

_Aphrodite_

Aphrodite stared up at her mother, who was glaring down at her. "Unacceptable," the witch hissed, coming closer to her with the knife.

"Mom, you can't... kill me!" she pleaded. "I'm your daughter! Don't you love me at all?"

"I don't," she rasped, her teeth so white and perfect that she looked robotic. "I cannot accept someone who doesn't want to accept me, flat-out. With that being said, the disrespect must be tarnished."

"Please." Warm, hot tears ran down her cold cheeks, and for the first time in a long time Aphrodite genuinely felt scared of her mother as the dragon attacked her. Her nails raked along her face. With anger in her eyes, her mother's fists beat the tender skin of her body until she was shaking and blood ran along it. Her mother shoved the knife into her daughter's gut.

Aphrodite gasped as pain exploded through her. This was one of the worst feelings in the world, being stabbed in the gut. As her mother twisted the knife, her vision was tinted with red, and she screamed.

"How does it feel!" Her mother laughed crazily. Raking her long nails across Aphrodite's cheek once more, her mother slapped her as hard as she could. That was the exact moment the door to the closet burst open and the magickal vampyre Tracker stepped in. Marks and tattoos covered his beautiful face. He shoved her mother out of the way and removed the dark dagger from Aphrodite's gut. Her head lolled back and she blacked out, but not before she heard the Tracker's mournful words:

_"Aphrodite LaFont, Night has Chosen thee- thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee- hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

...

Aphrodite awakened in a cold, bright room. She didn't recognize her surroundings. She looked around weakly, and realized she was in an infirmary. She tried to sit up, but couldn't. Bandages lined her arms and legs, and an IV was inside her. She blinked, and even that small motion hurt her.

"Hello..." she whispered, her voice breaking with the effort. It was so hard to think against the pain.

Then the door opened, and a beautiful woman stepped in. Her hair was long and dark, and her eyes were a bottomless night. She was clad in silver robes that seemed to flicker and glow in the light of the moon. Even as Aphrodite struggled, a sincere smile was on her beautiful, serene face. Somehow she knew instantly that this lady was Nyx, the Goddess of the Night and of vampyres.

_"Daughter," _Nyx said warmly, stroking her face gently as she approached her. _"You have a choice- let anger and madness destroy you, or use your broad gifts for good. Either way it goes, you have a long, hard journey at this House of Night." _Nyx kissed her forehead gently, and she blacked out again.

_Aurox_

"So did you wake up as a fledgling?" he wondered, staring into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "Neferet was there. I fell for the warm Priestess act instantly. I didn't see what a raving bitch Neferet was for a while. Until I had my first vision."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you, Aphrodite." He wrapped a warm arm around her shoulder.

"It's fine."

"No, it's really not. I understand you now."

"No!" she snapped. Her voice was dangerous and powerful, and she truly sounded like a High Priestess. _"You do not understand me, Aurox! No one understands me!"_

"I do," he whispered. "You were abused by your parents for so long that you thought everyone else was going to abuse you too. You knew that true love existed, but you didn't want to believe it. But you've found Darius. You've found a whole host of friends who love you, even if they don't show it sometimes. You've found Zoey, who really cares about you. You've found me."

"You can't be my friend," Aphrodite whispered, smiling softly. "You've gotta be something more. I don't mean romantically or anything like that- I'm Darius's girl, and you're Zoey's boy. I don't like you anyway. But you can be my brother."

"Sure. Sister Aphrodite." Aurox smiled at her.

"Now, it's getting pretty late." Aphrodite gestured to the sky, wiping the tears from her eyes and squaring her shoulders. "We should get to packing."

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**Now onto the PM tour. I've gotten, like, 3 questions from you guys! Come on now. Where's the spirit!**

**Also: I updated a lot of the stories yesterday, and there haven't been very many reviews. Go review, please! I would love a new viewpoint on my story. Make it as long as possible!**

**Thanks so much. **

**Love you guys!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	6. Dream Cast

**Dream Cast**

In 2011, on her Destined tour, PC Cast announced three things. One was that there would be 12 books in the series, which most of us already knew, but the confirmation was nice. The second was that book 10 would be called Hidden, which is a pretty amazing title. But the third was the one that blew our minds the most. It was the announcement that Samuel Hadida had acquired the rights to the books, and that his production company Davis Films was making them into a movie.

Whoa.

You guys don't know how excited I was. It's been almost a year and this still gives me chills. The official announcement was amazing. PC's been pretty quiet about the movie, but hopefully she reveals something this fall when Hidden comes out.

Of course now that the movie's being made, I just had to make a dream cast. These are the people who I see playing the roles of Zoey and all her friends (and enemies):

**Camilla Belle **as Zoey Redbird

**Amber Heard **as Stevie Rae Johnson

**Hayden Panettiere **as Aphrodite LaFont

**Kesun Loder **as Damien Maslin

**Shanica Knowles **as Shaunee Cole

**Megan Devine **as Erin Bates

**Chris Colfer **as Jack Twist

**Jennifer Freeman **as Kramisha

**Jolene Blalock **as Lenobia

**Steven Strait **as Rephaim

**Maxi Iglesias **as Kalona

**Alex Pettyfer **as Aurox

**Chris Hemsworth **as Dragon Lankford

**Reese Witherspoon **as Anastasia Lankford

**Tom Welling **as Loren Blake

**Chris Zylka **(1) as Heath Luck

**Garrett Hedlund **(2) as Heath Luck

**Matt Lanter **as Erik Night

**Brett Dier **as James Stark

**Zuleikha Robinson **as Nyx

**Courteney Cox **as Linda Heffer

**Pierce Brosnan **as John Heffer

**Channing Tatum **as Darius, Sons of Erebus

**Jessica Lucas **as Shekinah

**Henry Cavill **as Erebus

**Lucas Till **as Dallas

**Scarlett Johansson **as Neferet

**Helen Mirren **as Grandma Slyvia Redbird

**Tilda Swinton **as Sgiach

**Dennis Quaid **as Seoras

**Angelina Jolie **as Thanatos

**Evan Rachel Wood **as Duantia

**Aimee Teegarden **as Shaylin

See the rest of the cast list at: list/COXngk6bbSU/


	7. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Hey, guys! Sorry about being so late- I haven't had a chance to get connected to the Internet in the last few days. When my connection came back, I instantly went to my computer and decided to give you guys another whopping, satisfying, story-beginning chapter. This one will surprise you. **

**Also... guys. Something big is happening- soon, in exactly seven days. I'm talking bigger than the apocalypse. Can you guess what it is? **

**The release of HIDDEN, House of Night book 10! *jumps for joy* I just can't wait! I have a poll for you. Will you:**

**A) Buy the book.**

**B) Get an e-version. **

**Thanks for your continued support. Here's chapter five of REVEALED!**

_Aphrodite_

As the great pink clouds hailed in the sky, carefully marking the beginning of another day, Aphrodite awakened and wondered where in the hell she was.

The last thing she remembered was packing her stuff, and thinking about Aurox. Not in that way, of course. He was Zoey's boy toy, and she could never have something that was used- she wanted fresh and new. Plus, she was fine with her Darius. She was already in love. No, Aurox was more like her brother, and she was perfectly fine with that. He'd been helping her pack. They'd been talking and laughing, and she'd gotten in the car...

And she'd awakened here. Aphrodite looked around her and realized she was on yet another plane. Great- just great. She was tired of being on planes all her life. It seemed like since she'd left for San Clemente Island the first time, she couldn't just stay in one part of the world for more than a week.

Aphrodite looked at the seat beside her. Aurox was sitting there. His electric blue eyes were open, as he stared straight ahead. She had to admit, he was handsome. His wavy blond hair was messy, and it made him look much older. She could see his muscles through his shirt, and it reminded her of Darius...

"Aurox," she groaned, stretching. "Where's Darius?"

"Back there." Aurox gestured to the seat behind them, where Darius was snoring peacefully. It was the daytime, and she knew he'd probably just fallen asleep- he'd be out for a while.

"Where are we? I mean I know we're on a plane, but where are we going?"

"Iran, remember?" He smiled at her. "We can't have our Prophetess forgetting stuff."

"Oh, she won't," she responded immediately, smiling back. "Trust me."

"I trust you," he admitted. "I've never trusted anyone as much as I trust you and Zoey."

"Zoey..." As Aphrodite repeated the name, a pang of pain shot through her. She missed her friend dearly, and hoped this trip to Iran would be worth the while- she only had four days to find out how to save Zoey and bring her back. And then they had to stop Neferet from destroying the world. Which she wasn't entirely convinced wouldn't happen.

The vision she'd had a couple days ago shot through her- the world burning as Neferet laughed maniacally. Suddenly, the Darkness of the vision fell away and parted- she could now see through to Light and kindness. She could see what would have been happening if Neferet had never been tainted by Darkness. She could see a beautiful future, guided by an immense level of Light. A future without Zoey Redbird.

"Everything happens for a reason." The saying had never made sense to her, but now it did. If Neferet had never come into power, or had never been tainted by Darkness, Nyx would have seen no reason to Mark Zoey Redbird.

"I've always liked that saying." He smiled gently down at her. "It's mysterious but true. I like stuff like that."

"I know you do. Heath did too." As she stared into his eyes, she was captivated by the sight of what had been- and what could still be. A passionate connection between Zoey and Heath, continued through the body of Aurox. The two were destined to be together- forever and ever. But Heath was only a part of Zoey's destiny- Aurox was only a part of Zoey's destiny. She couldn't just forget about Stark. Her destiny only went on depending on who she chose.

"It's so weird that Z only has two guys to choose from now." Unexpectedly, Aphrodite giggled. "I'm so used to seeing her with three or four. Not to be rude, but she kinda has some sluttish tendencies."

"A High Priestess can have whatever she wants," he said, staring straight ahead. "Let's just hope she wants me." His face was an emotionless mask, derived of love and filled with hope. She knew he wanted nothing more than Zoey- he'd given up Darkness for her, and would continue to do so as long as she chose him.

But who said she would choose him?

As Aphrodite thought about the possibilities, the Darkness watched her, calculating its every move. It would attack when the time was right.

_Shaunee_

With an open heart and an open mind, Shaunee stared up at the sky, waiting for her Raven Mocker to come- it was time for his daily lesson.

She'd agreed to teach Nisroc every day, at about 8 o'clock, and it was 8 right now. She knew he wasn't going to come on time, but she wondered if he'd show up at all. She hoped so. Something about the Raven Mocker struck her as different- intriguing. It was more interesting to be with him than her friends, and that was saying a lot. She liked him as much as she liked Rephaim.

"Nisroc," she called, staring up at the sky. "You're late."

Just at that moment, he fell from the sky, landing only a few feet away from her. He looked different, as if he'd gotten his feathers cut a little bit. His image was less ragged, and more smooth- more like the Raven Mockers she was used to seeing. His dark red eyes stared back at her like she was a bat out of hell, even though he wasn't far from that either.

"Hello," he said after a long moment of silence.

"Hey," she responded, smiling at him.

"Hey?" he questioned. "You taught me hello."

Her eyebrows raised in surprised. "You actually said that properly. Have you found another teacher?"

He shook his head, one quick jerk. "No. I wait for you."

Somehow, she felt like this was a compliment, but she didn't want to say anything because she knew he wouldn't get it, so she just kept her mouth shut.

"Okay, well, we can learn some more today. Sit here." Shaunee sat cross-legged before Nisroc, who quickly complied, even though he looked so awkward doing it that she laughed, a quick bubble of laughter that faded as soon as his eyes jerked with hers.

"Okay. We'll start on some more complex stuff today. Repeat after me: I want to talk."

"I want to talk," he responded with ease.

"I can talk if I want to."

"I can talk if I want to," he said. He didn't seem to be having as much difficulty as last time.

"Shaunee Cole is my teacher."

"Shaunee Cole is my teacher."

"Kalona is my father."

"Kalona is my father."

"Good job," she said, smiling at him. "You have to remember to keep your prepositions in the sentence."

"Prepositions?" he inquired.

"Prepositions are words that complete a sentence. You always have to use them, or else you sound really stupid. Instead of saying 'Shaunee teach me', you'd say, "Shaunee is my teacher."

"Why?"

"That's just the way we talk," she said.

"Well, that's strange," he said.

"See, that was a proper sentence." She folded her arms across her chest, smiling. "You're getting it."

"I'm just talking like you. It's hard, but I do- I can do it," he said softly.

"Keep doing it." She sat forward. "We're gonna make you say a whole paragraph now."

"Oh, no," he groaned, sounding so much like Rephaim that Shaunee almost smiled again.

"Repeat after me: My name is Nisroc and I'm a Raven Mocker. I'm on the House of Night campus, and Shaunee's my teacher. I love flying high and soaring the skies. Kalona is my father, and I haven't seen him in a while."

Nisroc took a deep breath, staring agilely at her. "Are you sure?"

She nodded encouragingly. "Just because you're a Raven Mocker doesn't mean you're any different. If I can do it, you can."

He took another deep breath, and repeated the words she'd said. "My name is Nisroc, and I'm a Raven Mocker. I'm on the House of Night campus, and Shaunee's my teacher. I love flying high and soaring the skies. Kalona is my father, and I haven't seen him in a while."

"Yay, you did it!" She threw her arms around him, reacting on impulse and responding to her true happiness. The two fell into the grass, laughing.

"I did it," he repeated, looking amazed. "I really did it."

"You did," she smiled, pulling away from him. "Good job. If you can say that, you can say pretty much anything. You know how to talk, and you know how to say the words- you just don't know what order to put them in. But I think you finally get it. You're a quick learner, Nisroc."

"My father always told me I was the one who would rule in Rephaim's stead," he admitted. "He said I was his second choice, the second powerful."

"Second most powerful," she corrected. "And I believe you. You're almost as big as Rephaim."

"I know." He smiled, looking away from her almost guiltily. "Enough about me. I want to get to know you better, Shaunee."

"Why don't you?" She grinned, gesturing to herself. "I'm right here. Anything you want to know, ask."

"Okay," he agreed. "When did you become fledgling?"

"A fledgling," she corrected. "I was Marked about three years ago, on a field trip. A couple of weeks ago, I'd just lost the one I love." She closed her eyes, remembering Tanner and the way he'd held her so softly right before he'd died. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she forced herself not to think about her dead love.

"You can talk to me," he said softly, suddenly sounding so much like Tanner that Shaunee looked up into his eyes, staring straight into their red depths. She would swear she saw a flicker of Tanner's honey-colored eyes.

"I will," she admitted. Something inside Nisroc's eyes was making her want to trust him. Before she could stop herself, Shaunee opened her mouth and told him her most carefully guarded secret...

...

Shaunee's eyes widened as the car veered off the road, smashing into the tree. Sparks flew everywhere and her head jerked back, hitting the headrest behind her. The airbags exploded before her, cushioning her fall and saving her life. But Tanner wasn't so lucky. Beside her, a large piece of glass flew at him, cutting his eye so thickly the glass was stuck. A piece of the tree flew into the window, broken from the branch. Just as she opened her mouth to scream, the branch shoved itself deftly into his chest, smashing his heart and killing him instantly.

"Tanner!" she screamed, but it was too late. The one she loved was already dead.

Above her, the bright crescent moon shined in the sky.

...

"Your... Consort was killed, and since it you haven't taken love seriously," Nisroc said after a long moment of silence.

"Since it happened," she corrected earnestly. "And yes, you're right. It's too painful to find love again."

"When Kalona chose Light, he thought his sons would stay Dark. But that wasn't true. We're slowly being affected by love, even though the rules of time are against it. Love can find you again if it's pure. Trust me." He sounded so normal and proper that Shaunee wanted to hug herself. She'd taught him to talk like that.

"Love can touch anyone, even those who are so deep into Darkness they can't think," Shaunee said, thinking about Neferet.

"You think love can change anyone?" Nisroc nodded. "I agree."

"Love is the only thing that lasts through hatred and Darkness." Shaunee stared up at the setting sun, looking so beautiful in the sky. "I think I need another dose."

_Neferet_

Neferet stared gleefully at Theseus as he brought the black sword down on the Raven Mocker's neck.

The bird squealed once before its head was amputated, shoved into the fields of Darkness, and forgotten, like any dead Dark creature. Neferet laughed to herself as Theseus sheathed the sword and stood at her attention. He was her perfect, sexy warrior, and he would do whatever she said.

"At your service, Queen," he said, nodding gently to her. Her laugh faded as she realized that once again, she heard Johnny in him- the sound of his voice, the way he was speaking.

"Theseus, may I ask you a question?"

He looked confused, but he nodded.

"Do you believe you have a soul?"

Once again, he nodded, even though his confusion had grown. "I can feel the soul of Darkness within me."

"Do you think that soul has a name?"

He furrowed his brow. "Darkness, of course."

"Okay." Neferet smiled evilly at him. "You may leave my presence now."

Theseus turned and walked away. She stared diligently after him. Her smile faded when she realized that she was leading herself on. She knew something was amiss. She hadn't thought of Johnny in over two hundred years, and he was suddenly on her mind.

She closed her eyes, leaning her head back, and remembered simpler times when her love was as easy as breathing, even amongst all the danger and abuse around her. Like a diaphanous blanket, a phalanx of air seemed to wrap around her, tightening as if tethered to her like invisible chains of commanding Light. With eyes that she had not known she had, Neferet truly saw the sight that was before her, and with everything in her soul she gasped, eyes widening.

_"Johnny?"_

He didn't look different from the last time she'd seen him- maybe a bit taller, and a bit older looking. His dark brown hair fell in ringlets to his eyes, and his electric blue eyes seemed to shine with animation- or were those tears? His lips pulled up into a sad smile as he stared back at her. "Hey, Neferet."

"Johnny," she choked. Not wanting to ruin the image, Neferet stood, staring him down. Love vibrated through her. She'd been on the side of Darkness for so long that this felt... alien. Weak.

"Yes, it's me," he said, smiling more happily. "I came to see you. Nyx said I could."

"What do you mean? You died hundreds of years ago," she snapped. "My father killed you."

"Neferet, you have an important part in the fate of the earth. It could only go two ways. Either you are at the helm of the universe, or Nyx is. Pretty soon you're going to have to fight what's right, and you may or may not win. I want you to think about what you're up against. If you challenge the Goddess, you'll be disrupting the world order and you know that's wrong. Remember me? Love was the only thing that kept you going through the Darkness in your life. Don't let it ruin you again." Surprising her, Johnny leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on her lips. The kiss was every bit as warm and real as the last kiss she'd shared with him. Before she could say anything, he disappeared, and with him the rest of the diaphanous image faded, flying away into the cold, dark night.

Back in the office sat Neferet, frozen, eyes wide. Everything she thought she knew about her life had been challenged. For so long, she'd given into Darkness.

What if she tried to fight it?

_..._

**Thank you!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	8. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

**I haven't been updating as quickly as usual recently, but that's because school has started (I'm actually a senior in high school; unbelievable, right?) so whenever there's delays, that's usually the reason. It was this time. Sorry guys.**

**PM Tour- over. No more questions. Sorry again!**

**Okay, here's chapter five of REVEALED.**

_Stevie Rae_

She stared at herself in the mirror, her hands drifting to the Mark that named her a red vampyre High Priestess, and she wondered exactly where in her life everything had gone wrong. She wasn't exactly grateful for Neferet's coming, but she was in a way, because if it weren't for Neferet, Kalona wouldn't have risen. And if Kalona wouldn't have risen, his sons wouldn't have risen. Including Rephaim.

Tracing the rune patterns along her skin, Stevie Rae felt a thrill of brief fear pass through her bones. While Zoey was gone, she would be expected to step into the big Queen boots and take her place, but she was scared. She'd done it before, but she didn't know if she could do it again.

She brushed her hair out of her eyes and realized her hair was getting way longer than usual- it almost fell to her back now. She realized she liked it that way. It suited her. She'd let it air dry last night, so that was probably the reason behind the extra curliness. She smiled to herself as she thought about why she'd let it air dry. Looking at herself once more, she turned and headed to bed.

Rephaim was there. He lay in the bed, shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of briefs. Her heart seemed to swell up with emotion and desire when she saw him waiting for her. She was surprised that he was still here, but she knew he would have to leave soon. It was almost dawn. Anger ripped through her. She didn't want him to leave her, ever again. She suppressed the rage as she climbed into the bed with him. "Hey."

"Hey," he replied in an offhand tone, smiling at her. "You seem uncharacteristically happy."

"I have to be." Stevie Rae took a deep breath and tried not to stare at Rephaim's muscular chest. "I have to be because if I give into grief and let myself go, Darkness will win, and that's not something I want."

"That's not something I want either," he murmured in a seductive voice that made him sound so much like Kalona that her eyes went wide. Why was he so sexy today? Not that he wasn't sexy all the time. "I like being Light, Stevie Rae. And I don't want Darkness taking you away from me." His voice was suddenly so strong and sharp that she flinched away from him.

"I don't want to be away from you, either." She shivered as she felt his lips touch her neck. She wanted him in a way she'd never wanted anyone. Her body was so hot...

"Rephaim," she moaned, throwing her head back and rolling her eyes into the back of her head. "Have sex with me. Please."

"I... I... Can't." His voice was agonized. "I'll change soon, Stevie Rae. You know that."

"When you get back. Please," she pleaded, unsure why she was so eager to have sex with him. Maybe it was because he was so attractive today. Maybe her body had been a virgin for too long, and it had chosen him to take its V-card. Whatever the reason, she wanted it gone, and soon. She didn't like feeling like such a slut.

"Okay," he sighed, agreeing. Her spirits soared as she kissed his smiling lips. When the kiss parted, he spoke again. "And why do you want to have sex with me so bad?"

"Because you're... pretty," she couldn't stop herself from saying.

"You are... pretty, too." Rephaim bit his lip. "No. Pretty isn't a big enough word. You're beautiful, Stevie Rae, and there's no one else who I would have sex with." He blushed.

"Why did you say it like that?" she teased. "Is there something you're hiding from me? Are you not a virgin?"

He laughed. "Highly unlikely. I've been a bird most of my life."

"Oh right." It was so easy to forget Rephaim had ever been a Raven Mocker. As soft and seductive as he was now...

Suddenly his body trembled, and Stevie Rae jerked away from him as she saw his eyes narrow- she knew that look. "It's coming," he hissed. "How despicable."

"Rephaim," she whispered. "Goodbye. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, love," he whispered back. Unexpectedly, he leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to her lips before he ran from the room, not caring that he didn't have any clothes. She didn't know if he would make it this time. With a shaky breath, Stevie Rae wiped the tears from her eyes and slipped on her clothes, walking to the kitchen to grab a pop. Kramisha was in there, staring down a sheet of parchment paper.

"Kramisha," Stevie Rae said.

"Stevie Rae," Kramisha said. "Look at this."

"Oh boy," she groaned as she moved closer to Kramisha. "Another one of your prophecies? They've been decidedly absent recently."

"Yeah, well, now they making they return. Read this." Kramisha handed her the sheet of paper. Stevie Rae read the poem aloud:

_The Light and Dark prepare to fight_

_As blood and rain destroy the night._

_Use love and honor to escape, _

_As well as all the Goddess' might. _

_One girl shall stay or raze,_

_Through the Otherworld like a maze,_

_When death is the other option,_

_Who is there to save?_

_Through lost and burdened years, _

_The sorrow of Aurox's tears, _

_The power of Light and love_

_May conquer over fear. _

_Torn between two her choice from above,_

_Her only savior, when push comes to shove, _

_If Darkness calls Light to its rescue_

_The only one who can save her is love._

_Zoey's spot is firmly where it once stood,_

_But remember, as you should:_

_Darkness does not always equate to evil, _

_Just as Light does not always bring good. _

"So it sounds to me like this poem is about saving Zoey from the Otherworld," Kramisha said after Stevie Rae had finished.

"Yeah." Stevie Rae sighed. "I wish it was instructions on just how to do that."

"Aphrodite and Aurox got this," Kramisha said. "I have faith in them. I know they can do it."

"I know it too, but I just... can't shake the feeling that something's going to go wrong," Stevie Rae said, shaking her head. "We should get the rest of the circle together."

"I'm on it." Kramisha left the room. Stevie Rae stood there, sipping her pop and remembering simpler times when all she had to worry about was whether her new roommate would like her or not.

...

When the gang was all together, Stevie Rae reread the poem for them, and as usual they tried to decipher it, though it was weird without Zoey. "Well, it's clear that Aurox and Zoey are the two main parts of this poem," Thanatos said, frowning. "But that was confusing for even I."

"Okay, apparently Light and Darkness are going to have some big battle," Shaunee said. "That's not really that hard to figure out. Blood and rain destroy the night? Does that mean it's going to rain blood?"

"No, I think it was a metaphor. Maybe the blood from the bodies in the battle falls, as well as the rain," Damien said.

"You've gotta admit, it would be kinda yummy if it rained blood," Stevie Rae said, yawning.

"Yummy for you," Erin disagreed, grimacing. "Ugh. It's so gross how you guys like blood already."

"Yeah," Damien seconded. "I don't see it, not yet."

"Blood's great." Stark hadn't spoken much to anyone since Zoey had disappeared and there wasn't anything he could do about it, but he spoke now, a slight smile on his face. "It's just gotta be the right blood."

"See, I agree with Stark," Stevie Rae said, smiling at him. For a while, Stark and Stevie Rae had been friends. They were always close, because they were the only two red vampyres who were on the side of Light. "I could drink up Rephaim's blood all day."

"Yeah, but that's because you two Imprinted," Shaunee pointed out. "I'm sure I'd be able to drink blood if I Imprinted with a vampyre."

"You know fledgling-vampyre imprinting is against the law," Thanatos warned.

"Okay, we getting off topic," Kramisha snapped. "Anyway. Back to the damn poem."

"Zoey has to use the Goddess's might," Damien said. "She does that a lot already."

"She'll stay or raise?" Erin said. "That sounds okay- stay or rise from the Otherworld?"

"Not raise that way, Erin," Stevie Rae said. "R-a-z-e."

"It means destroy. Burn. Annihilate," Damien said.

Everyone was silent at that. Then Kalona spoke. "Are you saying Zoey has to either stay in the Otherworld or die?"

"No." Stark's voice was sharp. "I refuse to let that happen."

"Me too," Thanatos said, to their surprise. "Zoey is a trusted comrade, and she is like a daughter to me. I will not leave her in the Otherworld."

"When death is the other option, who is there to save... It's really sounding to me like Zoey either stays in the Otherworld or dies," Erin said quietly.

No one had been worried about Aphrodite and Aurox's journey, because they'd rescued Zoey from the Otherworld before, and they knew they could do it again. But for the first time since Zoey had left them, a trickle of fear poured into Stevie Rae like milk into a glass.

"We'll make sure the prophecy- well, that part of it- doesn't come true." Damien continued. "_Through lost and burdened years, the sorrow of Aurox's tears..._ Why would Aurox be crying? Because Zoey is dead?"

"The power of Light and love may conquer over fear... It sounds to me like Aurox is crying because Light and love conquer." Thanatos took a breath. "Do you all think we can trust Aurox to save Zoey?"

"I don't," Stark snarled. But then his eyes moved down to the table. "But that's Heath's soul in there, and I do trust Heath with Zoey's life."

"I do, too," Kalona said unexpectedly. "When I was in the Otherworld trying to stop Zoey from returning the first time, he always stayed with her. I know he would give his life for hers."

"If Aurox didn't have Heath in him, what color would he be?" Thanatos asked.

"Dark," Shaunee whispered.

"But he does," Stevie Rae shot back. "I've learned not to put a label on things before you get to know them. Love can heal almost anything."

"Of course it can," Damien agreed. "I've seen it happen. It happened with you yourself, Stark. It happened with Rephaim. It even happened with Kalona. It can happen with Aurox, too."

"That's kind of funny," Shaunee laughed. "Look at the next part of the prophecy while you're talking about love."

"So Zoey's down to only two guys? Congrats, Z," Damien said proudly.

"Me and Aurox," Stark muttered.

"I wonder who she will choose," Kalona murmured. "This should be interesting."

"I kind of think it's going to be Stark," Erin said. "He and Zoey have been together for a long time now."

"But Heath was Zoey's first love," Thanatos argued. "The first person you fall for often is the last."

"Let's not talk about that," Stark snapped. "I want to hear this from Zoey, not you guys."

"And the last part of the prophecy?" Damien looked down at the paper. "I think it's a message from Nyx."

"Well, duh. The whole thing is a message from Nyx," Shaunee said, rolling her eyes.

"No, a special part from Nyx. _Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good._"

"That's been in these poems a lot," Stevie Rae agreed. "I think we're supposed to follow it."

"It's the truth," Kalona said.

"Yeah, truth. True Sight," Shaylin said, speaking up for the first time. Stevie Rae had almost forgotten she was there.

"Now, what are we going to do about these fledglings?" Shaunee said, changing the subject. "They don't have any place to stay. Are we really going to let them come here?"

"I don't see why not," Thanatos muttered. "But we might not have enough room for them all... we'll have to go deeper into the tunnels than ever before."

"Yeah," Erin agreed. "And there's a lot of renovation that needs to be done." She sent a pointed look at Thanatos, who laughed. "The Council will be on it."

"What's left of the Council," Shaylin muttered. "I can't believe Neferet killed Duantia and Aether. And the other woman."

"There are still four of us. We're still powerful," Thanatos assured. "We can handle Neferet."

"That's what they all say," Kramisha muttered. "We can't handle..." Her eyes widened as she suddenly screamed. With a broken gasp, Kramisha fell to the floor. Stevie Rae and the rest of them ran to her, staring down at her body.

Was Kramisha rejecting the Change?

"No!" she cried, throwing her head back. "No... No!" Her body writhed on the floor, and her chest puffed out as if something was trying to claw its way out from the inside, but Stevie Rae saw no blood. What was happening?

"She's not rejecting the Change," Damien cried. "She's becoming an adult vampyre."

Kramisha looked up. Her scarlet crescent moon was now filled in, and it was surrounded by a tattoo that looked like a quill pen. Her eyes were full of tears, and there was a small smile on her face. If she had been pretty before, she was beautiful now, her long, dark black-and-orange hair falling gently to her shoulders. "I Changed," she whispered. "I'm a full vampyre now." Kramisha was now a red vampyre- the fourth red vampyre in existence.

"I was so scared," Stevie Rae whispered. "Scared I was going to lose you."

"Well, you didn't." She weakly rose to her feet, stretching. "I feel so weird."

"How so?" Thanatos asked, intrigued.

"I feel like... a new person," Kramisha admitted.

"That was how it felt when I Changed, too," Stark said. "Like I was closer to the Light."

"That's it!" Kramisha snapped her fingers. "I feel like I'm closer to the Light. Closer to Nyx..." She grinned. "And I like it."

"We've gotta show you off to the world," Erin said, grinning at her. "It's time for school."

_Lenobia_

The Horse Mistress let her long, silver hair fall gently down to her back as she stared at Travis. She'd worn it in a ponytail for so long that she'd decided to change it up a little. She raised her eyebrows in question, to see if he liked it.

He nodded. "You're beautiful, Lenobia, girl," he whispered, in that haunting voice that reminded her so of Martin she nearly flinched.

"Thank you," she responded, grinning.

"I just had to be a gentleman." Travis smiled to her as he kissed her smiling lips. "Nothin' more to it."

"What do you mean?" Lenobia asked.

"Well, my mama always told me that whenever I found my girl, I had to be a gentleman- opening her car door, telling her she's beautiful and meaning it, all that type of stuff."

"Well, your mother was a wise woman," she said smiling.

He laced his arm through hers, and they stepped outside the field house. Since the fire a couple days ago, they had stayed as far away from fire as possible. As she strolled into the spring night, Travis on her arm, Lenobia felt like she had when she'd first been Marked with her new love.

She gasped when the sky darkened in one area, and it seemed to open like a portal straight into the Otherworld. With a picking-up of the wind, the portal opened with a bright silver Light, and out of it fell a man. His wings were golden, the same color of the midmorning sun, and his eyes were a dark blue, like the sky that surrounded the sun. He wore nothing but a Scottish kilt around his waist. His chest was muscular and strong, and she had no doubt he had the strength of twenty thousand men. He carried a brilliantly glowing sword in his hand- somehow he'd gotten the Guardian Sword that Stark had had possession of. His dark, curly hair fell in ringlets around his eyes. And one of the first things she noticed about him was that he looked strangely similar to Kalona.

She knew beyond all doubt this man was Erebus, the Consort of Nyx and the God of Night.

"All hail Erebus," Lenobia whispered, bowing to him and pulling Travis with her. If Nyx felt they needed Erebus to help them, then terror was truly on its way.

XOXO,

Casey


	9. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Zoey_

My soul seemed to leap back and forth between the two bodies. I couldn't stay in one place, and it was really annoying.

I'd been traipsing back and forth between the two parts of me for hours now. One was the tall, beautiful warrioress A-ya, while one was the evil in me, the bad parts of me. I liked to call her Desiree, because she desired what I would never give her- to turn Dark.

Heath stayed with me in each body, his warming hands around my waist. I'd missed him so much that it was a relief to have him back with me, though his eyes only reminded me of Aurox. While I was certainly in love with Heath, I had to admit Heath and Aurox were at times two completely different people. While I was falling back in love with Heath, I'd also fallen for Aurox.

Three guys... three amazing guys...

Where did that leave me and Stark?

Sometimes I missed Stark. I missed the feel of his body against mine. I missed the way his hands felt against my waist, the way he'd always whisper in my ear and tell me he loved me, the way his lips felt coupled with mine. Stark fueled my flame like no other boy. While Heath cooled me, Stark let me burn, and that could either be my doom or my salvation.

Sometimes Stark appeared to me, one of the multilayered facets of my thoughts. I saw him in my dreams whenever I managed to go to sleep. It was strange sleeping in the Otherworld, for my soul did not leave my body anymore; where else could it go?

I was ready to go home.

I knew my friends were a mess without me. As I thought back to my last hour, I thought of the look on Stark's face right before I'd been ripped from my body, the look of total agony in his eyes. Aurox's eyes had held a fury, an anger that I'd never seen from him before. He refused to let me die.

It looked like his plan wasn't going to work out.

I remembered Nyx's instructions as soon as I'd entered her realm: _use love to escape this time. _But what in the name of the night had she meant? Who did I use love with?

Who did I love the most?

Now, _that _was a question I needed the answer to.

Just as my thoughts went to the terrifying, movie love triangle I was in, Heath appeared in front of me, giving me a tender hug. "Zoey," he whispered. "Finally you're you. That Desiree girl is annoying."

A bubble of laughter burst from me. I'd known Heath would get tired of her eventually. "I know."

"I wish I could come back to the normal world with you," he said, and my smile faded. "Being in Aurox's body... sucks."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Zo, neither of us completely has control, but I can sense him, and he can sense me. We both love you, and quite frankly it's annoying to feel another man's love for you."

"He loves me?" I whispered. I remembered the way he'd kissed me for the first time, how soft his lips had been against mine. A chill of desire for him rolled through me. Heath's eyes narrowed and I mentally slapped myself. How stupid could I be, thinking about Aurox in front of Heath?

"Yeah, he loves you, Zo. Do you love him?"

"I... I don't... know," I told him truthfully. "It's all so confusing. When I'm with him, all I think about is you. But he's a person too. I just know if you hadn't been inside him, we would never be together again."

"That's what I'm eternally grateful to Nyx for," he murmured, his eyes downcast. "For letting me find you again." His words sent a chill of pleasure down my body. I'd missed this- the way Heath held me, his reassurance that everything would be alright. At that moment it seemed to be coming true.

Until I heard the sound of screaming from the grove.

_Erik_

Erik sat straight up in bed and stared down at his hand as the compulsion throbbed within him, warning him that he had to Mark another fledgling, and all he could think was: _Oh, fuck. _

He stood, throwing his clothes on as quick as he possibly could, and raced outside of his room down in the tunnels. His heart was pounding against his chest. He didn't know what time it was- probably about ten in the morning- but it was far too late for him to still be up. He raced out of the depot instantly, his hand continuing to throb, and he jumped into his car.

"Oh shit," he murmured to himself as the car started, and he sped out of the depot's lot. "Broken Arrow, Oklahoma..." He sped forward, punching on the gas and not caring that he was speeding, driving venomously until he'd reached the house. It was tall and beautiful, and there was a moving truck outside of it. The girl he was set to Mark stood there. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that the girl looked exactly like Zoey Redbird.

"Zoey?" he called as he got out of the car. His hand burned with the urgency of the moment.

"No." She turned to face him, and he realized she wasn't Zoey, though she did look a lot like the Fledgling High Priestess. Her hair was as dark and long as Zoey's, but her eyes were a startling blue, like the color of the ocean. Her skin was darker than Zoey's, almost olive, and she was a bit taller than Zoey.

He looked at her, blinked, and raised his palm just as she gasped with fear. The words that came tumbling from his mouth were not from his vocabulary- they were words that were as ancient as the silver moon: _"Susan Montgomery! Night has Chosen thee; thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!"_

She gasped, falling to her knees and lowering her head. When she raised it, there was a beautiful scarlet Mark on her forehead, the color of fresh blood. This was the second time he'd Marked a red fledgling. He shook his head- it was all too much.

"Am I... a vampyre now?" Susan cried.

He shook his head. "You're a fledgling, kid."

"I... Do you know Zoey Redbird?" Susan asked. "I haven't seen her since... since she was Marked."

"Yes. I used to date her." He shook his head at the memory. "Why? How do you know her?"

"I know her..." She took a deep breath. "Because she's my sister."

_Sylvia Redbird_

Sylvia twisted and turned in bed, gasping for air as she realized the truth: Zoey Redbird was in danger.

She sat straight up in bed, seeing straight through the diaphanous cloud of doubt that had stuck with her like a monsoon since the powerful vision she'd gotten of Neferet's past. Like a spring rain, the vision had touched her, calming her in ways she hadn't thought were possible after the abrupt death of her daughter Linda. The vision gave her the strange reassurance that through the cloud of grief and Darkness that hung over her life, she could mend against all odds. Relief gripped her tightly, like a vice, and it did not want to let go- it took several seconds before Sylvia was on the ground again.

Pain shook through her once, as it often did. She was not over the death of her daughter just yet, even though it had been two weeks since the healing ritual that her granddaughter had cast on her lavender farm. Maybe she was meant to die alone, and maybe she was not. After all, love could find whoever it wanted. If love wanted to touch her, it would. She could feel that it would, soon.

_If she could just see her daughter again... _

Sylvia rose from the bed and went to the window in her bedroom, staring out as she often did at the beautiful labyrinth phalanx of lavender within her farm. So beautiful they were that their beauty seemed to have her soul quickening her mysterious run. She smiled slightly to herself as their power seemed to go in and out of her like the spirit affinity Zoey prided herself with, touching her and giving her the strength to go on for the day.

She missed her _u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, _the daughter of her heart. She had not seen Zoey since the ritual that had bound her together, and was still keeping her together. For that she would be eternally grateful of Zoey. With one last cautious breath, she turned from her window, walking to the cell phone on her dresser. It would not hurt to make one small call.

Sylvia waited as the line rang. When the phone finally picked up, it was the voicemail. Fear flitted through her quickly, like a sprite or some other tiny animal flying from tree to tree. She had learned to trust her instincts, so she knew something must be wrong with Zoey. She was glad she had remembered Stevie Rae's phone number. With another shiver, she dialed the number and waited again.

"Hello?" Stevie Rae's voice came, crisp and clear. She could hear a little grief in the child's voice, as well as some fatigue.

"Stevie Rae, child." Sylvia smiled; she had liked Zoey's best friend for a long time, and that pleasure would never simply fade. "Hello. It's Grandma Redbird."

"Oh!" Stevie Rae gasped. "Hey, Grandma!" She sounded like she was choking back tears. "I completely forgot to call you... I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" Her voice was sharp and commanding. "What happened to Zoey?"

"Her soul was... fractured." The words came from Stevie Rae's lips quickly, as though she did not want to say them. "It split apart in a battle with Neferet. Most of her is in the Otherworld with Heath, while a small part of her is inside her body. If we don't rescue her in three days, not only will her body die, but her soul will be destroyed completely, sentenced to eternal Darkness."

"No!" Sylvia moaned, covering her mouth. "This cannot be..." She searched for an option, any option. "I must come to the House of Night," she decided. "There must be something I can do to help."

"You can come to the House of Night if you'd like," Stevie Rae promised, "but there isn't much you can do here. Aphrodite, Darius, and Aurox left two days ago to the Sacred Lands of vampyres, because of a prophecy A-ya gave Zoey while she was in the Otherworld. They're the most we can hope for."

"Aphrodite... Darius... Aurox... All strong names, grounded with Light. I trust them," she agreed. "I just hope they bring Zoey back safe and sound."

"Trust is the most you can give."

"I... I will come to the House of Night in three days," Sylvia promised. "By then, if Zoey has not returned..." She was silent for a long moment, and she didn't want to complete her sentence, but she did. Oh, Nyx knew she did.

"I will mourn."

_Neferet_

She scowled to herself as the Darkness swirled around her, with every second gaining momentum and power. She was ashamed that she'd had to resort to this, but this was better than to let Light taint her. She was performing an ancient ritual that purified the soul, but she'd tweaked it so that it made your soul purely Dark.

The Darkness flew around her in a tight circle. When it finally came to its end, it flew inside her heart, piercing her soul with endurance. She smiled as her soul came full circle. She was now firmly on the side of Darkness, and the white bull was her Consort- he always would be. She smiled- Nyx would not be getting rid of her any time soon with her tedious machinations. No, she was going to stay around for a long time. Heat filled her body as she thought of the nefarious plan she had crafted last night, when she'd had the dream that had changed everything for her- the dream in which her lover was killed, over and over and over again.

"I will not let the dream come to fruition." Neferet spoke to the night and the watching shadows around her, frustration lining her voice. She would hold her words to her heart- an oath.

_Of course your lover will be preserved, Tsi Sgili... _

The voice came to her with ease, as it often did recently. She stared, shocked, at the ground as the white flanks of her Consort appeared beside her. As she looked up at him, she realized there was a different in the brightness of his coat, the terrifying darkness in his powerful, majestic eyes. He looked... frightened. She had never seen Darkness himself look frightened. If he was scared of something... Fear flitted through her as quickly as it took for her to blink her eyes. "Hello, Consort," she said calmly.

He ignored the pleasantries. _"You wish to cause chaos and start a war with humans, do you not?"_

She nodded quickly, one sharp jerk of her head, unsure where he was going with this. "I do."

_"I can give you the power to use what you want. I can give you the Sword of Darkness, so that you may fight Nyx like you most desire. But the sacrifice required will be great. You may have to kill one of her Priestesses to incur her wrath so that you may draw her out of the heavens." _She almost detected a note of sarcasm in his voice, and her eyebrows pulled together. She was confused. Why was he offering all this, when he knew what the consequences of killing a High Priestess of Nyx would be?

"If I kill one of the Goddess's High Priestesses, she will rescind her edict of freewill and come to earth, wreaking her havoc on me," Neferet said, confused.

_"Do you fear Nyx?"_

Anger ripped through her at the bull's haunting words, and she had to force herself to keep calm- she had to watch her tongue with him, because he could quickly take her Darkness away and shun her- or worse still, just kill her. "I do not. She may be the Goddess of Vampyres and of Night, but I believe I could face her and win."

The white bull's eyes were like a slick, setting moon as he laughed quietly to himself before looking back to her. _"You know what the sacrifice has to be." _And then he faded, like an apparition.

Staring after him and breathing hard, Neferet once again directed her irritated words to the shadows which surrounded her: "I do not fear Nyx, and for anyone to think so is vile. The sacrifice will be made. I cannot kill Zoey Redbird- her spirit is in Nyx's realm and therefore in Nyx's protection. Aphrodite is absent. So Stevie Rae will have to do..."

Neferet smiled.

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	10. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Hey guys! HIDDEN is finally out. I just bought it today, and I'm on chapter seven, but I just had to stop reading to update REVEALED for you guys. For those of you who haven't read it... as Stevie Rae would say, ohmygoodness! It's. Frigging. Epic. Also, I watched the video chat with PC. Cast and Kristin Cast on Goodreads, and book 11 will actually be called REVEALED! That's amazing!

Now, onto chapter seven of REVEALED!

_Aurox_

Aurox sat up and stared at the rising sun outside of the window, blurriness blocking his ability to see clearly. He was still groggy- this was the best sleep he'd had in a long time, as he'd learned not to take sleep lightly. Of course, all he'd dreamed about, as usual, was Zoey- her beautiful strong lips, her gorgeous brown eyes, her strong sharp voice, her tall, proud stance that reminded him so of Nyx.

He blinked again and realized that the plane wasn't moving. With shock, he turned and looked at Aphrodite, who was asleep at his side. He looked behind him at Darius, who was wide awake, looking down at a magazine. "Have we landed?"

Darius looked up at him in surprise. "Yes. I'd decided to let the two of you sleep," he said softly. "You've been asleep the whole plane ride, Aurox."

"I have?" Confusion brought him fully awake as he blinked away the last of his grogginess. "I thought... We were just..." He ran a tired hand through his hair as he sighed.

"You thought wrong," Darius said, not unkindly. "Wake my queen for me."

Aurox turned to Aphrodite. She looked so peaceful sleeping. All the stress had left her face, making her look strong and regal like a Prophetess of Nyx should look. He pressed his hand to her arm, shaking her gently. "Aphrodite. Wake up." Her eyes fluttered open gently, and she stared up at him.

"Aurox?" Her voice cracked, but there seemed to be relief in it.

"Yes," he told her. "It's time to leave." As soon as the words left his lips, the plane's intercom buzzed and the pilot told them the doors of the plane were now open. He rose to his feet, helping Darius with the bags as Aphrodite got her bearings. When she was finally fully awake, they all walked off the plane and into a sweltering Tehran, Iran. The province was strangely beautiful. The sun shone brilliantly in the sky, and to his surprise it was not the barren desert he had expected. The city had several buildings and people walking around, and he even saw a House of Night in the distance. His heart jolted as he caught sight of a tall, beautiful cathedral beside the House that looked just like the cathedral he'd seen in his dream. He knew deep in his heart that the cathedral was intertwined with his destiny; it was the place that would reveal everything about saving Zoey.

Aphrodite stretched and rolled her eyes. "Okay, this plan was kinda dumb. What the fuck are we even supposed to do now that we're here?"

"Look for the Sacred Lands," Darius responded immediately.

"So they're just gonna pop up like, 'we're the Sacred Lands, come here and play Candyland with us?'" Aphrodite rolled her eyes again, this time ten times harder. "I don't think so."

"Trust in Nyx, my queen," Darius said, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "If you have faith in her, you will be taken far."

Aurox was staring past them at the strange cathedral when a scarlet Mark appeared before him. He squinted at the skin around it- dark caramel skin, with soulful brown eyes and long hair. He swore the tattoo was a representation of Nyx herself, and he knew beyond all doubt that this woman was touched by the Goddess. He felt in his soul like he'd seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't put his finger on where.

"Merry meet, Aphrodite," the woman said softly, nodding to her.

Aphrodite stared openmouthed at her, and when she finally did speak it wasn't in response to the greeting. Instead she said, "You... I thought you were dead..."

"I thought I was dead, too," the woman said honestly, running a hand through her hair. "I did not know that Nyx would return me to my body. I assume you are here to stop Neferet?"

Aurox's body jerked. "How did you know about Neferet?" he cried.

"I do not believe I know you, child," the woman said.

"Aurox," he said. "My name is Aurox."

"Merry meet, Aurox," she said.

"Merry meet..." He paused. He couldn't complete the greeting if he didn't know the woman's name.

She smiled lightly. "I am Shekinah, High Priestess of Vampyres."

_Kalona_

Kalona gasped as he watched him fall from the sky. He never thought he would have to see the Consort of Nyx again, but here he was again, right before him. Pain shivered through him, and then anger that he got to champion Nyx when Kalona couldn't. With a heavy heart that was, admittedly, laden with fear, he stood at attention, waiting for Erebus to tell them why he was here.

"There has been great Darkness committed here this night!" His voice was like a rising sun, gaining power as it gone on. It was deep and powerful, Light-laden. He knew Erebus was using his old magick so that his voice was magnified for all the fledglings and vampyres to hear. "Light and Darkness are set to battle soon, and a mere fledgling or vampyre cannot battle Darkness itself."

"I can," Kalona snapped, anger filling him. "I am not a vampyre."

Erebus's cold gaze skewered him. "Kalona," he said. "Fallen Warrior and Guardian of Nyx."

"Guardian?" he asked, confused. "I'd never been a Guardian."

"Had you?" he questioned. "Nyx made it clear that you were her Guardian at some point. I knew you were in love with her. But we will not discuss such trivial matters at this point. Nyx has made it clear that she forgives you, which is why I am here. I will stand with you and fight the Darkness that her fallen Tsi Sgili daughter Neferet has brought into this world." Erebus's proud, muscular body faced the entire crowd of fledglings and vampyres- which had now grown to include Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Shaunee, Erin, and Kramisha, who, to his surprise, had filled-in Marks that resembled an ink pen. Erebus's gaze turned toward Stevie Rae and Rephaim, who were so close they were almost pressed into each other, and smiled slightly. "Ah, so you are the Red High Priestess, and you are her Consort."

"Yes," they both said at the same time. Stevie Rae stood proudly, her shoulders arched, her chin up, her stance resembling an ancient warrior queen. Pride for her swelled up in his heart, and he smiled.

"I see Nyx in you. The Goddess's fingerprint is all over you." He smiled. "Anybody who is on her side is on my side."

"Why, exactly, are you here?" Lenobia asked. Her voice was calm and kind, but the words that came from it were more than a little rude.

"I am here to join you, of course. Nyx thought you should have someone to fight against Darkness himself- and since the black bull only appears at apocalyptic times, and I am the second closest to Light, it only makes sense that she would want me." Erebus seemed to look at Kalona. But the glance could've been his imagination.

"Okay, well, you can stay with us at the tunnels." Stevie Rae smiled at him. "Anyone who is allied with Nyx is allied with me."

"Okay. I have heard much about these... tunnels." He smiled back, his grin making him look like Kalona.

"They dirty," Kramisha muttered. "And it ain't no more space for that many more people, if we planning on having the whole fledgling population down there."

"That is fine- I will make do." Erebus stood firm and tall like an ancient warrior god. "I did not come here expecting special treatment, so don't give it. Treat me like you would any other vampyre." He stood normally, and Kalona noticed all the female attention he was getting. His golden wings seemed to shimmer with the light from the sun. Unexpectedly, Kalona felt a sharp stab of jealousy.

"Kalona." He was surprised to hear his name rolling off Stevie Rae's lips. His eyes flickered to her. Rephaim stared at her, confused. "I need to talk to you," she said.

He nodded slightly and moved closer to her as the rest of the fledglings and vampyres dispersed, some falling behind so they could talk to the Consort of Nyx. He no longer cared about their affection. All he cared about was his Goddess- serving her, fulfilling her roles, and being the best he could for her.

Rephaim stepped away to give them a second to talk, his eyes wistful.

Stevie Rae stood only a few feet away from him, her hands on her hips. She pursed her lips and glared at him. "Now, Kalona, I know you feel jealous of Erebus," she said unexpectedly. "But you have to get used to him. Nyx sent him here to show us something. What that is, we'll find out soon enough."

"I know." His voice was rough with emotion. "But he is such an antagonist towards me. I can see that he hates me- it's plain on his face. I wish Nyx were here."

"She is here." Stevie Rae patted his shoulder gently. "She's with us in our hearts, if we choose to accept her."

"Well, I do." Kalona stared up to the heavens, question in his eyes. "I accept the Goddess into my heart."

With a golden explosion, a bunch of rainbow colors seemed to expand from within him. Dark light faded from him, and it was replaced by a true, brilliant Light. His soul was now completely pure, even though it would always have a shadow on it.

"Kalona..." Stevie Rae gasped. "You..."

"What is it?"

"Your wings... they're gone!"

_Shaunee_

After they'd left when Erebus had appeared, she went straight to the front of the House of Night and waited for Nisroc. It was like a daily habit- a routine that she would never fall out of. She smiled as she saw his body expand, as he fell out of the sky.

"Nisroc!" Shaunee threw her arms around him, as she laughed softly to herself at the relief of seeing his face. "I missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Shaunee," Nisroc whispered, blinking to himself. "I've... missed you too." He disentangled himself from her arms, looking confused.

"What's wrong?" Shaunee touched his arm warmly. "I'm here to help."

"Shaunee Cole," he whispered. "You've shown me Light and love, and for that... I thank you."

"Well, you're welcome," she told him. "Of course I showed you love. You needed it."

"But why?" He looked genuinely confused. "Why would someone love a Raven Mocker like me? I'm a creature of Darkness. I have no heart. How can I even be loved?"

"It's possible," she told him. "I've seen it happen, with Rephaim and Stevie Rae." She blushed at the notion that she and Nisroc was a couple. Now that was just ridiculous. She was certain that love story would always be invalid.

"That's good to know." He turned from her, facing the dark sky, his eyes alight with a sudden flame she'd never seen there. "I don't know why, but Shaunee... you make me come alive. You make me feel a way I've never felt about any mortal before. I feel so different with you."

"I feel different, too," she whispered bitterly. "I feel like I can finally be... myself. Instead of holding onto someone else."

"What do you mean?" He cocked his head to one side. Attentive and listening, as always.

"I had a... Twin, named Erin." Shaunee stared at the rising moon. "She was white, and obviously I'm black, but other than that we were soul sisters. We did all the same things, liked all the same types of boys and clothes. We were perfect." She hated the longing she felt. "But Erin and I aren't Twins anymore. We're friends, but we're not Twins. Twin was a title of shallowness, and I don't want it anymore."

"That's good," he said, to her surprise. "I don't think you want to be shallow. I don't see shallow when I look at you, Shaunee."

Pride burned boomingly within her, and she smiled in spite of herself. Finally Nisroc was accepting her- she was worried about getting accepted by a Raven Mocker.

"What do you see when you look at me?" His animalistic whisper sent chills up and down her spine, but they were not chills of fear- they were chills of pleasure.

She closed her eyes and prayed up to Nyx: _Please let me say this right. _Then she spoke, knowing that the words that came out of her mouth were Goddess-touched. "Nisroc, when I look at you I don't see a Raven Mocker, or even one of Kalona's sons. I see a boy who has been on the side of Darkness for so long that Light itself is a mystery to him. I see a boy trapped in ice, an ice that can only be destroyed with fire." She smiled softly. "And that just happens to be my affinity."

He breathed, his breath ragged with emotion. "Is this what it feels like?"

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Is this what it feels like? Love?"

Her body hummed with warmth, and she felt that flicker of recognition that reminded her so of Tanner that her whole body shivered. She saw him in the Raven Mocker. Could Nisroc be Tanner reincarnated?

She didn't stop herself from moving slightly closer to him as she realized that the shiver wasn't just from him. It was getting cold outside. The wind was picking up, and the temperature had already been pretty low. She closed her eyes and leaned into Nisroc, letting the warmth of his feathers guard her from the Darkness that had entered her life.

Funny how the person who was shielding her from that Darkness was a Dark creature himself.

XOXO,

Casey


	11. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

_Erin_

"Whatever."

Erin glared down at her seat. Stevie Rae and the gang were so annoying today that she felt like she was going to choke someone. Her whole body vibrated with anger, and she felt her water element near her, ready to react to the changes that were going on within her body.

"Hey, what's wrong, Erin?" Shaunee touched her shoulder gently, which caused her to scowl at her former Twin. Recently, it had been Shaunee who was the most annoying. She was trying to get too close to Erin, and it wasn't working out. And to top that off, she stank- stank like Stevie Rae.

"Nothing," Erin snapped, jerking her shoulder away from Shaunee. "Just don't touch me."

A hurt look appeared on Shaunee's face, and Erin felt a little guilty. She didn't know why the gang was so annoying to her, but ever since they'd left for San Clemente Island, it had seemed like the annoyance level had grown. She couldn't take their childish bull anymore- she just needed to be alone.

Thanatos was the teacher of this class- they were in first hour, which she so happened to have with every member of the irritating crew- and she wasn't paying any attention to any of them. Phones were out and people were rapidly texting. Music was blaring. Most of the students in the class were ignoring her, and she was ignoring them right back.

"Come on, Erin. Just tell me what's wrong." Shaunee smiled encouragingly at her, and she saw the Light of one of Nyx's chosen children reflect through her. A stab of jealousy penetrated her- she didn't see that when she looked at herself.

"Nothing's wrong, Shaunee. Just stop talking to me! What don't you get about it?!" Erin stood up, snatching her stuff and moving to another desk. Her anger was red and hot, like fire, but in a different type of way. She breathed hard and fast, to calm herself down. She noticed Shaylin staring at her as though she was crazy. Maybe she was.

_Just calm down, Erin,_ she told herself. _No reason to get so mad. Think of Nyx and you'll be fine..._

Erin tried to comfort herself in the vision of Nyx she received. The Goddess's shoulders were squared, her gaze proud. Strangely, however, the vision didn't calm her down at all- it only fueled her anger and her desire to punch Shaunee in the face.

"Thanatos?" Erin's hand came up. "Can I please be excused?"

Without even looking up to see who had called her name, Thanatos nodded. Erin shot out of her seat, racing to the hall and sitting against the wall. Tears overwhelmed her, and she began to cry- like she did when she was mad. She couldn't help remembering the reveal ritual and the feeling that had overwhelmed her- the feeling of being like ice instead of water. She would swear she saw inky black threads swirling around her.

She took a deep breath, staring at the floor, and bit her lip. Maybe she was going crazy. Maybe this was just a phase. Whatever it was, she wanted it to leave her alone.

"Nyx..." She wondered why it was that she couldn't even find comfort in the name of the Goddess as it passed through her.

"Nyx?" The voice beside her was cold and hard. She jumped when she realized it was Dallas. Her heart beat fast and she looked at him, confused. "She ain't been nothin' to me since I chose Darkness. I don't need her. All I need is Neferet." The scent of his blood washed through her, strong and commanding, and Erin realized he was bleeding and she liked it.

"But... Neferet... the bitch is batshit crazy!" Erin snapped. "She's killed so many of my friends, and she hurt Zoey... I can't..."

"Neferet is trying to do whatever she can to survive. That's the natural way of life- you have to kill to survive." For some reason, Dallas's voice had grown soft, and it appealed to her- the way he was talking to her made her smile softly to herself. He sounded... sexy.

"Really?" Erin fluttered her eyelashes at him, while her consciousness was screaming:_ What are you doing? Why are you acting like such a slut? Especially with Dallas?_

"Really." Dallas grabbed her hand, and his voice grew even softer. "I can tell that you're mad, Erin. What are you mad about?"

"Them!" Erin exploded. "I can't take the immaturity and the irritating jokes anymore." She closed her eyes. "I miss Zoey."

"Zoey isn't any help, either." He closed his eyes. "She's against Neferet."

"But I'm against Neferet," she said, confused.

"What has Neferet ever done to you personally?" he asked softly. "She's messed with your friends, but has she done anything to you?"

"No..." she whispered softly. "She didn't..."

"Neferet's amazing," he continued. "She cares only about saving the world that Nyx has poisoned, and she thinks her vision will make civilized vampyre society uncivilized." He moved closer to her, and she was drawn by how handsome he was. "I don't think you realize how beautiful you are, Erin." She blushed. "Your beauty is something Neferet needs. With beauty comes power- respect."

"Yes..." Erin stifled her anger as she remembered how Shaunee had dumped her as her Twin, and as she thought about the fact that none of the rest of the group cared whether she was with them. And Dallas was super hot and he was looking at her like she was too.

_Ice..._

Erin stood and in a strong, certain voice, said, "Sure, I'll join you." She smiled to herself as Dallas wrapped his arms around her. For the first time she felt strong- secure- safe. She could feel the connection with him, strong and sure. She felt her heart beating against his own. She confidently sank her teeth into the cut on his shoulder, shivering at the pleasure drinking blood brought her. Why should she be drinking blood? She was only a fourth former...

Her entire body trembled as she felt him grow closer to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and grabbing her butt. That was the moment the connection between them was tethered, and Erin, child of Nyx and wielder of the element water, Imprinted with Dallas. She felt stronger instantly as her body seemed to relax. She smiled as her tears continued into his shoulder, finally feeling relieved and like she belonged to something.

What she didn't notice was the commanding Darkness that now clung to her skin.

_Shaylin_

The bell rang, and Shaylin rose to her feet. She couldn't take vampyre high school any more than she could take normal human high school. Here there was all the drama with Neferet going on and she felt like she'd been given a role that was way too big for her. She felt like Nyx had a plan for her. She walked out of the classroom, entering the hallway quickly. Stevie Rae was close behind her.

"Shaylin?" Stevie Rae's soft voice penetrated her ears. "Did you see Erin leave the class? What was wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Shaylin replied. "I don't know, but I'm starting to get a bad feeling about Erin. A really bad feeling."

Stevie Rae frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean her colors are getting Darker and Darker." Shaylin pursed her lips. "It's as if as the days go by, she's getting farther away from us."

The red vampyre High Priestess sighed sympathetically with her. "I hope Erin gets her head together. She's been different ever since she and Shaunee fell out."

"How did they fall out?" Shaylin asked. "What happened?"

Stevie Rae shook her head. "Shaunee didn't tell Erin she was having issues with her dad, and Erin got pretty pissed. They got into a big argument and agreed not to be Twins anymore, but I thought they'd still be friends. I guess not being Twins threw out the balance or something." She sighed again.

"You guys need water for your circle, don't you?"

"Well, Zoey's got a water affinity, but it would help to have someone with a water affinity on our side, yeah," Stevie Rae told her honestly.

"I can sense that someone like that will be Marked soon." Shaylin closed her eyes and nodded, opening them. "I've been able to sense stuff like that recently- stuff I shouldn't know yet, stuff about the future."

Stevie Rae hesitated at the door to her second hour- they had finally reached it. "Yeah, that's strange. Maybe you have a prophesy affinity, like Kramisha."

"I don't know." Shaylin rubbed her temples when she realized she was getting a headache. Okay, not cool. "This is all way too much."

"I have to go to first hour." Unexpectedly, Stevie Rae threw her arms around Shaylin. "See you later." She turned and walked away, and a fit of emotions were left wallowing in Shaylin's stomach- the main one irritation.

All of the things she'd been chosen for were adding up, and it was becoming too much to have such a tight plate. She felt as if her head were about to explode as she stood firmly in front of the door to her first hour, which was right across the hall from Stevie Rae's. As she stood there, Shaylin felt Nyx's presence within her soul- the Goddess was guiding her, calming her, and preparing her for a battle which was soon to come.

She turned around and walked toward her second hour, and bumped into Erik. He was hurrying past her. When he saw her run into him, he gasped. "Shaylin?"

"Erik," she gasped. "Sorry. I didn't mean..."

"No, you're fine," he promised. "It was me. I ran into you."

She laughed. "No, trust me, it was me. I'll take the blame."

He laughed too. "You don't have to."

"Erik, you saw me bump you. You don't have to be such a gentleman," she told him.

"I know." Erik fixed her hair. "I don't know what came over me. I just decided to have a gentlemanly streak." He grinned at her.

"Well, that's good," she told him. "I wouldn't want chivalry to be completely dead."

Erik moved closer to her. "It isn't, trust me." His grin grew, and she felt safe with him- she knew she could trust him. His colors were bright and burning, strong and heartfelt. She could see his feelings plain on his face.

"Shaylin, what's happening?" he whispered as she moved closer to him. With one last sigh, she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him softly. It was just a peck on the lips, but the kiss made her heart rise in fear, for she knew Erik had that jealous asshole inside of him- what if he brought it out on her?

"I don't know," she whispered when their lips parted. "I couldn't help myself..." She felt terrible. What was wrong with her? Kissing Erik Night like that... guilt flooded through her.

"I don't either." Erik sighed, and he looked so handsome that her body grew warm. "When I saw you... these emotions just flooded through me."

"Erik," she whispered. "I can't... I have to go." Before he could say any more, she turned and ran from him, running into her second hour class. Her heart beat fast and strong, but she felt like it was broken.

What in the hell had just happened?

_Kalona_

"No!"

Horror exploded through Kalona as he stared at his smooth, muscular back. With no wings attached to it.

"No..." he moaned, his eyes full of horror. "You can't be serious, Nyx. You've taken my wings... I'm now just a mortal!"

"Why do you think she took them?" Rephaim was beside him. "What could you have possibly done?" His son smiled earnestly at him, ready to help him through this.

"I don't know." He shook his head back and forth, back and forth. "I haven't done anything to antagonize the Goddess. Why would she remove my immortality?"

"Well, Father, technically she didn't remove your immortality. You weren't fully immortal to begin with, just as Stark is no longer a mortal. Nyx simply made you more mortal than he was. All vampyres have a bit of immortality in them; now yours is amplified." Rephaim shrugged. "Maybe you should ask her."

Ask her. The request was so simple, but Kalona felt the power of it inside his soul. He closed his eyes, tilted his head, and prayed up to Nyx: _Why have you taken my wings? What did I do to deserve this type of punishment?_

To his surprise, the consistency of the air around him seemed to change, coming together like two puzzle pieces. He opened his eyes and gasped as Nyx appeared before him. Her beauty was stunning and Otherworldly, and Kalona felt it against his skin. She smiled softly at him. "Kalona, my fallen Warrior. You have chosen a path that leads, even if indirectly, to me. You must repent for your past misdeeds, however; your years of Darkness have a strengthening sacrifice. As payment for your Darkness, you will become one of my faithful followers." Nyx closed her eyes. A bright white ball of Light appeared in her hands, and she flung it at him as if it were a beach ball. Kalona screamed as the Light penetrated his soul and he fell to his knees.

When Kalona raised his head, Nyx was gone, and his skin burned as if it was new. Rephaim gasped beside him as he stared at Kalona's forehead.

"Father... You've been Changed!"

Kalona rose to his feet and gasped as he stared at his expression in the mirror. His face still looked exactly the same, as handsome and proud and wise as usual, but now there was something completely different about it, something that resonated in the sapphire crescent moon in the middle of his forehead, and the sword tattoo that framed it adjacently.

Nyx had Changed him into a vampyre.

_Neferet_

She stood at the door of the large mansion, her fingers running along the silk of her beautiful black dress absently. She stared at the door until the human man and woman opened it, staring at her as though they'd never seen her before, though she knew for certain they had.

"Mr. and Mrs. LaFont?" she asked carefully, as though she'd never seen them before. "I'm Neferet, the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night, and your daughter is in big trouble."

Mrs. LaFont's gaze was shocked. "What do you mean?" She looked concerned, not for her daughter but only for her reputation. Neferet remembered a similar gaze in her father's eyes, which almost made her feel guilty for Aphrodite.

"I think I should come in." Without waiting for their agreement, Neferet passed the threshold of their home, smiling brilliantly at them.

"Yes, come in. Sit on one of the couches." Charles LaFont gestured to the beautiful leather couch that was sitting in the middle of the huge living room. There was a tight phalanx of couches arranged in a way that made her feel like she was in an old movie theater, because they all sat facing the large television, even though no one was sitting in them and it was not on. She swallowed her revulsion at the humans' greed and sat down on the couch- she had a job to do. Her spell would give her what she wanted- a war between humans and vampyres.

"Hello, Neferet," Aphrodite's mother said. "How may we help you?"

"You can help me by listening. Your daughter, Aphrodite, has allied with the Dark population of vampyres. The House of Night has stopped listening to Nyx and I believe they are on the side of Darkness. They have a plan to set fire to the council building of Tulsa, and cause war between humans and vampyres." Neferet tried to make fear appear in her gaze, and she knew it had worked when Charles' hand moved instinctively closer to her, though he did not touch her- for his sake.

"It's high time those vampyres decided to cause a war!" He smiled. "They've been killing too many of our population just for a snack. It won't be outright war, but it will be deadly."

She remembered when similar words had come out of her mouth- back in the days when the High Council controlled her, and she didn't have as much power as she did now. "Yes, of course."

"War it is. If those vampyres want it, they can have it, Aphrodite right along with them." Charles' gaze was cold and hard as he nodded at her.

"Beautiful." Her voice was ten times colder as she rose to her feet. "Now that I have that settled... I need your wife." She smiled wryly as she flung the Darkness at Aphrodite's mother. The weak woman screamed as it touched her, wrapping itself around her and choking her instantly. The woman died in seconds, and Neferet rushed to her body, pulling the strength from it that was required to do the chaos spell.

"I... No!" Charles cried, running to her and touching her pale, slender face. Tears brimmed in his eyes as he turned back to Neferet. "You killed her!"

"Yes. Many more deaths will occur in the coming days." She smiled coldly at him. "Think nothing of it."

"I..." Darkness swarmed around him like gnats, taking control of his unease and his hardships, and she flung it into his soul. "War with vampyres will begin soon. They have killed my wife." He grinned coldly at her.

Neferet grinned back. Her plan had finally been realized- she was going to get her war.

But she couldn't help feeling strangely guilty as the image of Johnny's lips pressing against hers shuddered through her.

**Guys, I've finished HIDDEN, and let me tell you, it's amazing. It's gotta be one of my favorite books in the series, after Burned and Destined. The books just keep getting better as they roll toward the inevitable climax. SPOILER ALERT: No I didn't get the idea about Erin from Hidden, or the idea about Neferet. I've had REVEALED planned out for a long time.**

**See you next time!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	12. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae sat in front of the television in the main room of the tunnels that Aphrodite had fashioned, stared at it, and gasped in disbelief when she saw Neferet in front of the screen.

She'd been watching it for a long time, not really paying attention to what was going on, but when she finally looked up, she saw the Tsi Sgili's determined face. It had been a few days since she'd seen Neferet, but she wasn't missing anything. The Tsi Sgili looked cold and sharp as she stared at the world.

"Neferet, you are the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night," Chera Kimono said, smiling earnestly at her even though there was fear in her eyes. "You've reported that you think your school is turning against your Goddess Nyx, and that you think it's right for a war between humans and vampyres to begin." Neferet nodded, smiling softly at Chera as she continued. "War with vampyres would cause great unrest in the world. Why do you want humans to turn on your own kind?"

"Because they have turned from the Goddess and are on the side of Darkness; therefore they must be punished by her harsh hand." Neferet's voice was sharp and strong and she actually sounded like a real High Priestess. "Their sins have gone on far too long, and it is time for them to repent. When their souls reunite with the Goddess, maybe then they can beg her for mercy."

"I don't think mercy is all they need," Chera said softly. "The Tulsa House of Night has become a hot commodity in recent years because of the insurrection of the red fledglings and vampyres to your school. Would you say they have turned against Nyx?"

"A certain group of them- specifically Stevie Rae Johnson, who calls herself their High Priestess- have turned to Darkness and evil and therefore away from the Goddess." Neferet's teeth flashed as she smiled, and Stevie Rae felt a roar of anger. Now everyone in Tulsa was going to think she was just some crazy maniac. She wondered if her family was watching the newscast.

"And you say Darkness is against us?"

"Darkness is against anyone who does not serve its purpose, yes," Neferet admitted grudgingly. "And humans do not serve its purpose. Most of you dabble with Light."

"Good." Chera smiled; the smile was beautiful, very beautiful for a human. "I don't know if Charles LaFont has decided to declare war yet..."

"Charles LaFont?" Stevie Rae gasped. That was Aphrodite's father!

"He has," Neferet confirmed. "I went to him even before I went to you, and he agreed the humans would fight." The cold hard eagerness in her voice sent a chill of fear down Stevie Rae's back, and she closed her eyes, pleading to Nyx: This can't be happening.

"War with vampyres has begun." Chera turned her face toward the camera that was on her as she spoke. "Vampyres have long demanded war with humans, but we have coexisted under an easy truce with them, but that truce is no longer. Humans and vampyres have begun war."

Charles LaFont walked onto the set, to her surprise, and stood beside Neferet. He looked different than he had the last time she'd seen him- Parent Visitation Day. His eyes were brighter, as if he'd found his center. "We will launch an attack on the House of Night in two days," he hissed. "They have killed my wife and I intend to repent for that. The People of Faith will be ready for war."

_People of Faith... _The name she hadn't heard in so long hissed up her throat with the Goddess's anger. _She is manipulating them, daughter. Neferet has led them away from their God and into the Darkness. _

Stevie Rae gasped as John Heffer appeared on the screen. He stood beside Charles and Neferet calmly. He turned to Neferet, looking at her askance because frankly, she was a vampyre too.

"Did Zoey Redbird turn to Darkness, too?" was the question that came from his lips.

"Yes. Especially her." Neferet nodded quickly. "She has killed several vampyres and fledglings at the House of Night, including three of our professors, two fledglings, and even two humans- she killed her Consort Heath in a moment of anger, and she killed her mother Linda Heffer."

John drew his breath. _"She killed my wife?"_

"She killed your wife." Neferet repeated the words with a hint of smugness in her voice that Stevie Rae knew she could hear only because she was used to it.

"Revenge," he snapped. "I will have the People of Faith ready to attack."

"Now, we're running out of time," Chera said hurriedly. "I'm Chera Kimono, of Fox News, and we're signing off." The topic changed, to a man who'd been killed last week- with multiple lacerations.

Stevie Rae stared at the television for a long time before she shut it off weakly, wiping tears from her eyes, and sat up on the couch. The Goddess's anger filled her as she rose to her feet, fixing her hair and pulling her fingers into fists.

"No," she snarled. "Neferet cannot- will not- get away with this. _War with humans is not what Nyx wants._"

She turned from the room and hurried down to the kitchen grudgingly. She had an idea.

...

The fledglings and vampyres had assembled in the Council room at the House of Night, after Stevie Rae had sent a frantic call to Channel 7 about the misdeeds of Neferet, their High Priestess. The news reporter hadn't listened to her story, of course- she was the one the beautiful Tsi Sgili had called evil. Of course she would lie. But they had another option. If the humans didn't believe them, maybe they would believe the Vampyre High Council themselves- or at least what was left of them.

Stevie Rae called the Council on Skype, her fingers tapping eagerly against the laptop as she waited for them to answer. When they did, she saw a dark-skinned woman at the head of the camera. "Hello, Red High Priestess," the woman said gracefully, her head dipping in acknowledgement. "I am Cleopatra. What is your need?"

"Cleopatra?" she said in amazement.

"Not that Cleopatra," she laughed. "But the name of the ancient vampyre queen marks me as a powerful priestess following in her footsteps."

"That's awesome," Stevie Rae breathed. "I was calling to tell you that Neferet has started a war with humans. The council of Tulsa is going along with it. They're planning to attack the House of Night here in two days."

"War with humans?" Cleopatra's eyebrows drew together in shock and confusion. "This is not the Goddess's will. These humans are on the side of Darkness."

"Exactly," Shaunee said from beside her with a grim nod. "Neferet has turned them to her side."

"We will speak with the human Council and see their issues," Cleopatra promised. "This issue will be sorted out, we promise."

Stevie Rae smiled and nodded.

"And about the issue of Zoey Redbird...?"

A pang of longing for Zoey to be beside her went through her- she missed her BFF and there was nothing she could do about it. "Zoey is being handled," she promised.

"How?" Cleopatra raised one fine eyebrow, and it surprised her how much she looked like Shekinah- she wondered if the two were sisters or related in any way.

"We've sent Aphrodite and Aurox to the Sacred Land of Iran to rescue her. We were given a prophecy from the Goddess that spoke of the Sacred Lands, and that by far is the most powerful." Lenobia spoke up, her voice strong and mature- like Stevie Rae wanted to be. She was too young for this.

"Iran?" Cleopatra's eyes were confused. "That place has been barren to vampyres."

"Aphrodite isn't a vampyre," Damien reminded her. "And Aurox is human too- in a way."

"What do you mean in a way?"

"He's a shapeshifter," Kramisha said, fixing her hair. "He can change into a bull like them weres on True Blood."

"True Blood is amazing," Shaunee breathed. "I always watch it in the summer."

"Stevie Rae and I have watched it," he agreed. Kalona offered a nod as well. He'd been too engrossed in his new vampyre status- which had shocked everyone, no doubt- to care about the world around him. She couldn't believe he was into True Blood.

"Off subject," Cleopatra snapped. "He can change shapes into a bull? Are you referring to the young man who pushed Zoey out of the way of Neferet's Darkness at the Council meeting?"

"Yes," Shaylin said, nodding. Everyone looked at her. She'd been quiet and sullen since school earlier, and this was the first time she'd spoken. Erik looked at her guiltily, like he'd done something wrong. Stevie Rae was going to have to investigate this further.

"And what do you expect them to find in Iran?"

"Well, that's the point," Stark snapped. "We don't know what they're looking for." Stevie Rae's entire body shivered as she saw the air around his body change. Shadows seemed to pulsate around him, and he looked terrifying- strong- _Dark. _

She blinked and the Darkness that surrounded him seemed to fade away. _Stark's just pissed because Zoey's gone, _she told herself. _I'd be mad too. Hell, my eyes would flash red if I was mad. _

Something within her told Stevie Rae it was more than that, but she ignored her conscience. It was the wrong thing to do, as she would soon discover, but she thought about something else.

"How do you expect to save Zoey if you do not even know what you've sent your rescuers off to? Iran is a land that is sacred to Nyx, so sacred that vampyres cannot even enter its boundaries. In fact, Nyx gave one of our earliest Prophetesses a prophecy saying that a true High Priestess would open the barren doors and allow vampyres into the Sacred Lands once again." Cleopatra's eyes were hard. "Maybe it is Zoey, maybe it is not. After all, she was able to enter the Isle of Skye, and that is something no High Priestess has ever been able to do."

"Isn't Skye one of the Sacred Lands?" Stevie Rae asked, thinking about the beautiful island she'd left only a few days ago.

"Yes, but it is probably the second most powerful. Iran has older, more powerful magick. Vampyres think there are a lot of Sacred Lands, but in truth there are only five of them- Skye, Iran, San Clemente Island, Egypt, and Africa."

"Africa?" Kramisha asked, confused and surprised.

"Yes, Africa," Cleopatra told her, nodding softly. "Vampyre princes were not uncommon in Africa. They still aren't. I believe they even have a House of Night."

"Well, we're concerned with Iran," Damien told her gently. "Is there anywhere Zoey could be taken?"

"She could be taken to the ancient cathedral which holds the scrolls of ancient vampyre law to find out a way to pass the barriers of the Otherworld, but the only one of us who had passage to that cathedral was Shekinah, and she is lost to us now." Cleopatra's lips pressed together in frustration.

Suddenly her laptop beeped, and she gasped as she saw Aphrodite's Skype name. "Aphrodite is calling!" she told the crowd behind her excitedly.

"Do a three way call," Cleopatra ordered.

Stevie Rae nodded and pressed the button that allowed her to enter three way. Aphrodite's face appeared clearly on one side of the screen, and she was with Aurox and Darius, but they were not alone. They were inside a strange building that looked something like a church. The building was dimly lit and she could barely see them, the only lighting coming from the array of candles in a strange circle around them. Wind billowed their hair softly even though they were indoors. Beside them was a tall, beautiful woman who stood strong and proud. Her eyes were dark but sparkling with interest. Her face was beautiful and weathered with age. Her forehead was covered with scarlet tattoos that resembled the Goddess.

"Shekinah?" Cleopatra gasped. "You have returned to us!"

Everyone was murmuring in amazement. They'd all seen Shekinah be killed- Neferet had killed her. How had she even gotten to Iran? Why had she risen as a red vampyre and not a fledgling? Then again, she was too old to be a fledgling.

"I have, Priestess, but I will not be returning to my seat on the Council." Shekinah's voice was wise and calm as her gaze captured the entire room. Stevie Rae could feel the power of Nyx even through the speakers. "I have witnessed a magick in Iran that is like no other; Iran is the place of my birth and the place the Goddess decided to return me to, so I know this is where I belong. Old magick here is the oldest magick possible, and I know how to use it to our advantage and find Zoey Redbird in the Otherworld. This Prophetess of Nyx and Shapeshifter of Nyx have been touched by her- her word is what I listen to, and my heart gives me leave to trust them. Having said that, I will guide these children through the steps necessary to reach their Zoey in the Otherworld. But after I do that, I will retire to Iran. I know who is worthy of the title of Vampyre High Priestess and it is not me." Shekinah looked to Stevie Rae with a wry smile.

"You can't mean me," Stevie Rae cried, eyes wide. "I can barely lead a few red fledglings. What makes you think I can lead everyone?"

"I don't mean you, child." Shekinah smiled at her. "I mean your best friend, Zoey."

"Wait, you think Zoey should be the Vampyre High Priestess?" Thanatos's voice was wary.

"Not yet, of course. She has a lot to learn and a long path ahead of her, but the child has the Goddess within her and the Goddess is all that is needed to rule, is it not?"

"Priestess Shekinah, we would love your opinion on this. Do you think Zoey should be made a queen?" Cleopatra asked softly.

Shekinah's voice was still calm, but Stevie Rae could tell the High Priestess was intrigued by the idea. "A vampyre queen. We have not had one in ages. The last- and first- vampyre queen was Sgiach, and she remains queen of her isle."

"Do you believe Neferet is evil?" Thanatos asked.

"I believe she has lost her way with the Goddess and Darkness has touched her, but I do not believe she is evil. Evil isn't a word I like to use. I would prefer Dark better than evil. Evil is something that cannot be tamed." Shekinah nodded.

"She calls herself the Consort of Darkness," Shaunee informed. "And she wants to fight Nyx herself."

"She wants to battle Nyx?" Shekinah looked shocked, and when ancient High Priestesses were shocked that wasn't a good thing. "If she were to win, the world would be destroyed and it would come to complete chaos."

"I'm here to stop her from battling Nyx," Erebus said, surprising everyone. Stevie Rae had almost forgotten he was there.

"Erebus?" Shekinah gasped, her mouth falling open. "You have come to earth!"

"I have, Priestess." Erebus bowed to her. "I sense the Goddess in you."

"Why, thank you." Shekinah looked truly troubled. "I am shocked. Nyx believes we need your service?"

"She believes Darkness will grow too strong if I am not here to stop it, yes," Erebus agreed.

"Then your service we shall have. I am grateful."

Stevie Rae noticed Aphrodite was staring at Erebus with an unfathomable expression, as though he'd confirmed her worst fears. She looked different, nicer- older. Aurox looked a little more like Heath, she thought. And Darius's muscles just looked ridiculously large.

"I just want to say something." Aurox's voice was strong and sharp and he sounded like a true Warrior of Nyx. "Zoey appeared to me in a dream last night and told me not to save her, because then the worst thing ever would happen to her. I'm going to save her, but I have a feeling the dream was a message from Nyx herself. It's the first message I've gotten from the Goddess, and I don't want to let her down." Aurox squared his shoulders proudly.

"With that being said, you won't." Aphrodite smiled at him. "I know you've got this under control, brother. Even if you're not too fucking enthusiastic about it."

"I'm really not," he admitted, smiling with her.

"Brother?" Shaunee murmured under her breath.

"We will rescue Zoey." Shekinah's voice was full of finality, so that there could be no room for questions. "When we rescue her, you will see her. Goodbye." The sight of them closed and they were left with Cleopatra, who was looking troubled.

"War with humans," she muttered. "One of our most powerful High Priestesses disappearing. Nyx sending Erebus to earth, and returning Shekinah." She shook her head and said a final goodbye to them- that she would get back to them about the Neferet situation- but Stevie Rae heard her last words before Skype made the cutoff noise and they were left alone with their thoughts.

"Nyx is preparing the Tulsa House of Night for war."

Zoey

I stared at the grove's boundaries, my eyebrows raised in fear. Heath was closed beside me, his muscular arm around my waist, protecting me and shielding me from Darkness.

"What was that?" he asked flatly.

"I heard... somebody scream." I sounded strong and calm and wise like nothing could get to me; maybe I was changing into Brighid.

"Darkness can't get in here," he told me firmly. "I'm sure it was nothing."

He couldn't even lie convincingly to me. I knew he was lying. There was something menacing on the outside of that grove, and it was trying to get in and eat me alive.

I felt my neck and realized with a jolt that my seer stone was still there. It felt warm and it was getting warmer by the second. _Look, _something within me whispered- was it the Goddess? I took a deep breath, decided not to ignore her wishes, and pressed the seer stone to my eye.

Instantly, I saw a blackened shadow around the borders of the grove. Darkness. A chill of fear ran down my spine as I glanced at the sharp profile of horns, surrounded by flanks of white. The white bull of Darkness was here and he was coming for me. I had the feeling in two days, my soul would be destroyed and he would be able to enter Nyx's sacred grove.

I let Heath hold me as I cried, not in fear for myself, but fear for him. I let his lips find mine as he dried my tears with the Kleenex that was in his pocket. I let his body meld with mine, and I thought about the fact that I would be saved soon.

But I couldn't shield myself from the other, Darker things. I continued to fear. Not just for myself, of course, but I feared for Heath- for Stark- for Stevie Rae and Aphrodite and Aurox and Kalona and Shaunee and Erin and Erik and Shaylin and Grandma and Thanatos and Sgiach and Seoras...

And of course I feared for Nyx.

REVEALED is getting pretty intense, eh? This one might be kinda short- maybe 21 chapters? Don't worry- the last book will be at least 40. The climax has to be long.

Review please! I heart you guys.

XOXO,

Casey


	13. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

_Thanatos_

The High Priestess stood tall and strong in front of the school. She'd called a meeting, and everyone had gathered so she could tell them what to make of the coming days. She waited until they quieted down and began to speak. "Zoey Redbird is in the Otherworld with her Heath, but she has left behind a host of dead bodies at the hands of her enemy Neferet, including Dragon Lankford, Becca Yune, and some others." Thanatos stared out at the crowd, smiling softly. "Your fifth hours will be cut short today. The entire school will meet outside the east wall to perform a funeral ritual for the passed fledglings and vampyres."

"How long will class be?" Shaylin asked, raising a hand.

"Probably about 30 minutes long. The ritual will only last about 20, so you will go to the tunnels at the normal time."

"Who's leading the ritual?" Stark asked, confused.

"I am." Stevie Rae stood proudly, and she looked so like a High Priestess that Thanatos's breath caught at the light that seemed to shine through her- the light of Nyx herself. She knew Stevie Rae had been touched by the Goddess, and chosen to lead her first funeral ritual, and her first ritual without Zoey.

"So what are we doing?" Damien asked. "Is it the same as normal, or is there anything to be added?"

"I actually thought it would be nice to deviate from the ancient vampyre text for this one and add a circle-casting. And I thought it would be nice for this ritual to be led by the Dark Daughters and Sons."

"The Dark Daughters," Shaunee breathed. "I'd completely forgotten about our little group."

"Yes," Lenobia agreed, looking confused. "Why the Dark Daughters, Priestess?"

"They are closer to Nyx than any other fledglings at this school, red or blue, and I can sense the Light within them. Nyx wants her precious clique to lead the ritual."

"I certainly agree," Lenobia said, nodding and smiling at the fledglings, whose eyes filled with pride.

"I talked to Cleopatra via Skype once again earlier and she said that we would royally invest Stevie Rae as a High Priestess. She will be the first red vampyre High Priestess, and the High Priestess of the depot House of Night."

"That's amazing!" Shaunee cried, smiling at Stevie Rae, who was blushing proudly. Shaylin offered a smile but said nothing.

"The depot House of Night?" Damien cried. "We're becoming a House of Night?"

"The Council is talking about crossing our schools over and making yours the red fledgling division, with Stevie Rae as the High Priestess, and the blue fledgling division with me as High Priestess," Thanatos said, nodding.

"What about Zoey?" Stark snapped.

"There are talks of making her the Vampyre High Priestess," Thanatos reminded him.

"Wouldn't she have to move to Venice?" Shaylin asked. "I'm not sensing that that's her path."

"What do you see, Shaylin?" Thanatos's voice was calm. She knew the fledgling's abilities were growing, so now not only could she see the colors of the soul, but she could see the colors of the future.

"I see a lot of black if she becomes the Vampyre High Priestess- stress- stress that eventually shatters her soul again. And I don't see you guys rescuing her a second time." Shaylin's expression was grim as everyone stared at her shocked.

"So what is Zoey's destiny?" Stevie Rae asked, curious.

"I don't know yet," Shaylin admitted. "There are certain bits and pieces I can't see. It looks like her future revolves around who she chooses between Aurox and Stark." Her eyes flickered to Stark's face and away. Did that mean Zoey would choose Stark? But Shaylin had said she didn't know...

"I'm sick of this shit!" Surprising everyone, Stark shot to his feet, anger tightening his muscles. "Stop fucking talking about how me and Zoey are gonna turn out! I don't want to hear this from you!" As everyone stared at him, he spun and ran from the room, slamming the door so hard on its way out that the ground near Thanatos shivered and she thought it almost came out of its hinges. She could barely see the Dark threads in the air around where he had been sitting.

_Darkness is getting to us, in Zoey's absence, _Thanatos realized. _Her being gone is eating us alive. I need Aphrodite and Aurox to save her. I need Light. _

_ We need to have our Zoey back. _

_Stark_

Stark was fucking pissed- like so pissed he was seeing red. He clenched his fists together and tried to ask himself why he'd gotten so mad. So what, people were talking about his and Zoey's relationship. People talked, and they always would- there wasn't really anything he could change about that. So why had he got so upset?

Stark shivered as the Darkness that had been so close to him recently moved a little closer. It didn't fear him itself; it feared him that he was so close to snapping. It feared him that when he thought of Nyx, all he saw was the white bull in her shadow, daring him to choose the opposite of the color that was the color of his soul.

Dark.

"I will not choose Darkness," he told himself firmly. Taking a deep breath, he thought of Zoey. Thoughts of her instantly calmed him down, as usual. He missed her- if she were here he wouldn't be going through this. He sincerely hoped Aphrodite and Aurox came back with her in tow.

He sighed and sank down to the floor, pressing his head against the wall. He wanted nothing more than Zoey right now- her in his arms, the scent of her lovely hair, her lush red lips, the grace of the Goddess in her eyes. Through Zoey, he found his connection to Nyx- and now that she was gone, he was losing it.

He knew exactly what would calm him down. Taking another deep breath, he steadied himself, rising to his feet, and reached into his backpack, pulling out his bow. It shined as if it had never been used, but he knew it had- oh, it had. The eternal guilt he felt about Will's death sifted through him, and he tried to force back the stinging tears. As usual.

"I will not kill anything that doesn't deserve to die," he told himself firmly as he walked outside. The fresh night air filled him, and he felt like he was at home for the first time since he'd been Marked. His Darkness seemed to fade away and with it came Light, only the Goddess' Light.

He raised the bow adjacently, carefully, as though it would turn and bite him as hard as it could. He wasn't afraid anymore- he remembered when Zoey had showed him that his fear of himself was only turning him away from the Goddess. He found her serenity, as he straightened the arrow.

He gasped when he realized that he saw a Raven Mocker perched atop the House of Night. The Raven Mocker wasn't facing him. Anger flitted through him. He knew Kalona was on the side of Light, but that didn't mean his children were. He let the arrow fly, sending it straight into the heart of the beast. It cawed, falling to its knees. A strange satisfaction filled Stark- evil had been extinguished.

Suddenly Shaunee ran up behind the Raven Mocker, and ran to him. "Nisroc!" she cried, touching his face and pulling the arrow out of him.

What the hell was going on?

_Shaunee_

She had been staring at the sky when Nisroc had landed behind her- and been shot by an arrow in the same instant. She'd run to him, tears streaking down her face the same as the night when she'd lost her precious Tanner, and cupped his face, realizing the arrow had gotten him straight in the heart.

"Nisroc!" she cried. "Are you okay?"

"Shaunee..." His voice was raspy as if he was on his last legs. "I... I don't...know what's happening..."

"What do you mean...?" Shaunee gasped as the air around Nisroc seemed to change, and he shifted form. He was no longer a Dark, powerful Raven Mocker. He was now a tall, coffee-bean brown skinned boy who looked like a sexy African prince. His hair was a small afro, curly and nice-looking. His body was muscular and huge, and Shaunee saw at least an eight pack somewhere in there. The arrow's wound was still there, but she wasn't focused on that. She was concerned with the sapphire Mark that adorned his forehead.

"Nisroc..." She gasped. "You've Changed. Nyx made you a fledgling."

"I'm a fledgling vampyre..." He breathed lightly as he stared down at himself.

"What can I do to help you, Nisroc?" Shaunee laced her fingers through his.

"Give me... blood... I need blood." He coughed. She could hear his heartbeat slowing down.

Shaunee took a deep breath and reached into her pocket, pulling out the knife she'd kept with her since the accident. It was just in case some bum tried to rob and/or rape her. But now she was going to use it for good. She was going to save Nisroc's life because he was her friend- and maybe even a little more than that.

"Here," Shaunee whispered, cutting deeply enough into her neck that she felt blood- but she didn't feel any pain. "Drink. I'm here for you, Nisroc."

He hesitated for a moment before she leaned down. He bit into her neck and sipped softly of her blood.

It was the best feeling she'd ever experienced.

She laughed darkly as the pleasure ran through her. It was like sex- no, this was better than sex. She rolled her eyes back into her head as she felt her soul connect to his, and she gasped. In that moment, Shaunee Cole Imprinted with Nisroc, Changed son of Kalona, Warrior of Death. It was strange because fledglings weren't supposed to be able to Imprint. Maybe it just meant Nisroc wasn't a normal fledgling. Or maybe she wasn't.

She gasped as he took his teeth out of her, and looked down at his body. She looked with him, her eyes widening when she saw that all the blood from his chest was gone. "I'm healed," he said, laughing in amazement.

"Yes, you are." Shaunee rose to her feet and pulled him with her. He was wearing nothing more than a Scottish kilt- which looked kind of strange on him- and she felt a strange connection to him. She felt even closer to him than she did when he was a Raven Mocker.

"You saved my life," he whispered. "Why? I am- well, was- nothing more than a Raven Mocker. Something evil. Something Dark. Why, Shaunee? Why would you care whether I lived or died?"

"Because I care about you, Nisroc." Surprising herself and him, she leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. It wasn't what she'd expected- she'd expected less. She felt like her soul was coming undone and melding with his. She gasped softly when the kiss was over.

"So... are we still... friends?" Nisroc struggled to find the right words.

"Yes." Shaunee smiled sadly at him. "I'm not ready for love yet. But we'll see where this takes us." She threw her arms around him, laughing with him- he was human and going to the House of Night, and he would always be hers, even if he was only her friend.

In the Otherworld, Nyx smiled.

_Erik_

He watched Susan stand awkwardly in front of the House of Night, her eyes up on the big school. "Are you ever going to enter?" he called when she hesitated.

"Yes, I suppose," she admitted. "But I'm scared. After everything you told me..."

After Susan had revealed she was Zoey's sister, Erik had filled her in on everything that had gone down since her sister had arrived at the House of Night- disasters, drama, sex, all of it. When he'd finally finished, she'd looked strangely calm and wise- like Zoey did whenever something stressful was thrown her way. Now they were outside the House of Night, and Erik didn't have much time before school ended. He had to get her inside and to Thanatos.

But they didn't have to, it turned out. The door to the House of Night opened and the High Priestess walked out. She looked beautiful in her red gown from the presentation earlier. She nodded to Erik, and then her eyes found Susan. "Have you Marked another red fledgling, Erik?"

"I have." He nodded softly. "I Marked her earlier today."

"She must be taken inside where she will get her schedule..." Thanatos narrowed her eyes. "Hmm, you look like one of our most famous High Priestesses, Zoey Redbird. Do you know her?"

"She's my sister," Susan admitted meekly.

Thanatos's eyebrows shot up. "I did not know Zoey had any siblings."

"I didn't either," Erik told her honestly. "I knew she had two irritating parents, but other than that..."

"Are you older than her or younger?" Thanatos questioned.

"Older," Susan told her. "I turn eighteen in two months."

"Hmm, it's strange that Nyx Marked you at such an old age. But a lot of strange things have happened recently, so this is quite insignificant, really." Thanatos smiled at her. "I am Thanatos, High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night- at least until Zoey Redbird returns from the Otherworld."

"I know," Susan admitted. "Erik told me."

"As soon as I found out she was Zoey's sister I knew she had to be part of the circle somehow, so I told her."

"Circle?" Susan smiled. "I kinda like that."

"Aphrodite calls us the Nerd Herd," Erik told her. "But if we're nerds, she's one too. Times two."

Susan laughed. "You've gotta include her."

"Take her inside, Erik," Thanatos instructed. "I see Nyx's fingerprint on the child already- the Goddess already has plans for her."

"Okay." He nodded, leading Susan inside to a future which couldn't possibly be the one she'd been anticipating.

_Nicole_

Nicole stood outside the stables. It was awfully cold outside, and she didn't have a jacket. Nothing could stop her from zipping her hoodie up as she cringed away from the weather. She stared at the horses that reminded her so of Nyx and the Goddess and the days when she'd been a normal fledgling- a good fledgling.

"I could still have it back if I wanted it." She spoke to the wind, but she got the feeling Nyx was listening. "I could choose Light and leave Dallas behind."

_Leave Dallas behind... _The words seemed to cut into her like a knife, as she thought about leaving Dallas. What she had with him wasn't exactly love, but it was sexy. She enjoyed the feelings of his arms around her waist, holding her, touching her, kissing her...

"But if it isn't love, why am I so attracted to him?"

"Attracted to who?" Nicole jumped as she heard Dallas's voice beside her. "You cheating on me?"

"We're not exactly dating," she laughed.

"We are in my mind." Dallas looked honestly hurt as he stared back at her. For the first time she could see behind his web of deceit and lies. Damn, he was hot, but he was also a good actor- almost as good as Erik Night. She could see the hurt there, the feelings he still had for Stevie Rae- and the anger that he'd been replaced by a bird.

Dallas's fingers reached hers to lace through them, but Nicole jerked away from him. His eyebrows raised in surprise. "What's wrong? Daddy can fix it."

"Don't call yourself that," she snapped. "It's not cute at all."

"Okay, I'll just be Dallas." He kissed her lips quickly, and she was surprised by how little she felt. "What's wrong with you? Seriously, tell me."

"I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped. Anger filled her. "Dallas, get the hell away from me." The Darkness that had surrounded her for so long seemed to shiver away from her, as if it was scared of her.

"Whoa. Okay, then." He took a few steps back.

"Far," she growled, gritting her teeth.

"Fine. Call you when I need you." He snorted and walked away, and though she could see what a lying jerk he was, her feelings were still hurt. It was in that moment of hurt feelings that the air around her seemed to change and the Great Goddess Nyx appeared. Her hair was long and dark, and her eyes were the black of the night sky, without the moon or the stars. She smiled at Nicole. _"Hello, Daughter."_

"Daughter?" Nicole questioned. "But I'm on Dallas's side and therefore, Neferet's side."

_"Are you?" _The Goddess's smile seemed to grow. _"Tell me, Daughter. Before you rejected the Change, what was your favorite hobby?"_

"Riding horses," Nicole answered instantly, confused.

_"I would like you to ride her." _Nyx gestured to the mysterious brown horse who filled the last stable. She didn't remember seeing him around anywhere. Intrigue filled her as she walked closer to him. She brushed his mane with her fingers softly, feeling Light come closer to her in that moment. Nyx continued to watch behind her as she spoke: _"His name is Alexandria, after the beloved vampyre Priestess Cleopatra's Consort."_

"Alexandria..." She rubbed behind his ears and was pleased when he snorted at her. She had a feeling that meant he liked what she was doing. "Hello, Alexandria. I'm going to ride you now, sir. Okay?"

Alexandria seemed to nod, his mane moving with the gesture. That was what decided her. She saddled him up and sat adjacently on his back. She instantly felt at peace for the first time in years- like she was home, back on the farm with her mother and grandmother. She took a serene, calm breath before whispering, "Go."

Alexandria took off running, and the night's wind whipped in her face as the horse burst forward with energy and speed. She laughed lightly to herself as he carried her around the entire stable three times. He was fast and light, and riding him was like riding the air, or a magic carpet. She was amazed that she'd missed this- she wanted it back. When the horse finally came to a stop and returned to his stable, she was still laughing, almost dazed. She walked back to where the Goddess was standing. "That was amazing."

_"I know it was, child. Alexandria has now chosen you- something that has not happened in centuries. Horses don't choose vampyres unless they feel that vampyre- or fledgling, in your case- has a strong bond to Light."_

"But I don't..." Nicole whispered. "I'm Dark..."

_"You are only what you choose to be, child. And at this moment, my question to you is: do you choose Light or Darkness?"_

She thought about the irritation Dallas had put her through, and the tremendous stress she'd felt with him, and how happy riding the horse had made her feel. She smiled and spoke loudly so that anyone who was listening could hear: "I choose Light."

Nyx leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Nodding and smiling serenely at her, the Goddess faded. She felt pain explode through her as soon as the Goddess left. Crying out, she fell to her knees. When she had the energy to get up, she ran into Lenobia's office breathlessly. The Horse Mistress was sitting at her desk, staring at her laptop. When she heard Nicole come in, she looked up and gasped. "You have Changed," she said in awe.

"Yes..." Nicole stared into the mirror that was on Lenobia's desk. Her crescent moon Mark had been filled in, and it had expanded. There was a drawing around her forehead that looked something like a horse.

"You have an affinity for horses." Lenobia smiled at her. "You were wise to come to me. Welcome to Light and to Nyx, dearest Nicole."

XOXO,

Casey


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

_Aurox_

"Wow, this is beautiful."

Aurox's breath caught as he stared out at the beautiful cathedral, the ru je Dui, the forgotten hall of vampyres back when vampyre civilization was just getting started. He'd almost forgotten what beauty was now that Zoey was in the Otherworld, but this was a fresh breath of air, a reminder. The walls were tall and made of slabs of rock, so he could tell the building was ancient. It was cold in there, and the smell of fresh blood penetrated his nostrils. There was a giant slab of rock in the center of the room, with ancient drawings and writings on it that looked strangely like Egyptian hieroglyphs, or Arabic- was it the prophecy A'ya had given him?

As Aphrodite and Shekinah talked about the magicks of Iran, Aurox walked closer to the rock. A chill of pleasure entered him as he neared it, his body's tense form relaxing. Darkness seemed to shy away from him as he neared the rock. When he finally reached it, he placed his hand on top of the metal, and realized it was warm. It felt familiar- was this the rock that had been used to make Zoey's seer stone?

"Old magick..." He whispered to himself quietly. "This is old magick, like me..."

A tortured sigh escaped him as he thought about that. He was Neferet's old magick. He'd chosen Light, but he still felt sometimes like he was under her control, even though he hadn't seen her in a few days. He always seemed to notice the Dark threads that hesitated around him, waiting to claim him. The white bull was his father, in a twisted way. He'd given Neferet- his mother- leave to create him, even though her sacrifice had gone terribly wrong.

"I thank Nyx for that," he said softly aloud. "It's what brought me to her... to Zoey..."

His body had felt strangely large in the last few days. Maybe it was just because Heath Luck had left him to join Zoey in the Otherworld. Jealousy entered him bitterly, as though he'd been stabbed by an invisible knife. It didn't help that the boy who was his humanity- reincarnated into his body- had already championed Zoey and was willing to champion her again.

_Do not think about it now, _he told himself firmly. _Only focus on saving your Zoey..._

Aphrodite's sharp voice drew him from his thoughts as he turned and looked up at her. "Aurox," she snapped. "What were you, in La La Land?"

"Actually, I think I was," he murmured. "When I touched this stone..."

"Ah." The Pierre des Ténèbres- the Stone of Darkness. It was created in France with marble from the ancient palaces of Skye, and has been kept here since to be protected from the gruesome Warrior training of the isle," Shekinah informed.

"Ah..." Aurox felt chills running up and down his arm. "What does it do?"

"It shows you your deepest desires, your cloaked dreams, your darkest fears..." Shekinah's voice faded, and the room around him seemed to melt into Darkness as he was taken to another world- the Otherworld. He saw Zoey looking beautiful as she walked towards him in a flowing white dress the color of the moon. "Aurox..." she whispered, and smiled sadly at him.

Neferet ran up and stabbed her in the stomach. She cried out, falling to her knees. Blood rushed to the wound, seeming to weep from it.

"Zoey!" he screamed.

"Aurox, help me..." she cried weakly. Tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you..." She closed her eyes and faded into eternal peace.

He turned his rage on Neferet, turning into the bull he'd long ago given up and lunging at her with all the speed he could muster. As the ground beneath his feet stirred up with dust, he flew into Neferet, causing her body to explode into little bits of Darkness- Dark threads that had been tethered to her.

He blinked and the vision faded, and he was standing where he had been standing in the cathedral.

"Aurox, are you alright!" Aphrodite stood only a few feet away from him, holding him up, and she sounded like she actually cared about something for once. With a sigh, he realized he felt weak- very weak, like he was about to pass out.

"I'm fine," he lied. "Just a little tired, that's all."

"Aurox!" Shekinah's voice was amazed. "You should not have been able to survive the powers of the Stone unharmed. You should've passed out, thrown up, something. You are stronger- and more heavily gifted by Nyx- than I had anticipated." She threaded her fingers through his. "The Stone of Darkness is the key through which you will enter the Otherworld. Its power is the bosom of the spell that grants you passage."

"How do we get passage?" Aphrodite asked.

"Only True Sight can open the portal to the Otherworld. Then one has to go to the face of immortality and return." Shekinah winked at her. "I believe there may lie the answer on how to defeat your Neferet."

"Neferet's immortality can be removed?" Aphrodite blinked. "That's pretty simple."

"All Dark gifts can be taken away," Aurox muttered, "just as all Light gifts can be taken away."

"But the Goddess doesn't take away the gifts she gives," Aphrodite said, confused.

"She doesn't have to," Aurox reminded her. "The black bull is stronger than her, remember?"

"Oh, I guess you're right. Well if he's so strong, why can't he help us?" Aphrodite yelled it out, hoping someone would respond. They all saw that she was wrong when silence answered her. She sighed, defeated.

"The bulls cannot enter this land," Shekinah told her. "But I do believe he is listening."

"I hope," Aphrodite muttered.

"Back to the Stone!" Aurox gestured to the Stone, which he was now afraid to touch. "So... this stone can help me get into the Otherworld?"

"Us," Aphrodite corrected.

"Yes," Shekinah agreed. "Its power can transport the two of you to the Otherworld, but only humanity and True Sight can gain passage."

"Neither of us has True Sight," Aphrodite muttered. "That's Shaylin's affinity."

"You have visions, do you not?"

She started, surprised. "Yes."

"With your visions, you can see into the future, correct?"

She looked surprised again but nodded her yes.

"And whatever is happening in the future is the truth- correct?"

She nodded once again.

"You can see the truth. True Sight. In a way, Prophetesses of Nyx have True Sight, but theirs is less complex and easier to figure out. Your powers can open the veil to the Otherworld."

"Well, then what's stopping us from saving Zoey right now?" Aurox cried.

"Nothing." Shekinah smiled at him. "You may enter the Otherworld now. Actually, it is wise to enter now, considering you only have about a day and a half left."

"It will take a long time?"

She looked away from him then, and her gaze was tinged with fear. "Possibly. I don't know how close your soul is to humanity. The closer, the better."

He took a deep breath. "What do I do?"

"Remove all your clothes."

He blushed, but complied. Aphrodite turned away, snorting. "I have a man, and I see enough of him as it is. I really do not need to see my brother nude."

Shekinah wasn't bothered at all. She ran her fingers over his smooth chest, muttering words to herself that sounded like a spell to him. His skin began to tingle.

"Don't move." Her hand moved to his thigh, and he felt like someone was scratching his back softly with a butcher knife- it kind of tickled, but he was always frightened it would pierce the skin. Suddenly his body relaxed, and her hand drifted from his skin.

"You may put your pants back on," she ordered. He complied. Aphrodite turned back to face him, her eyes intrigued.

"Lay on top of the stone," Shekinah commanded. He did as she asked, laying flat atop the warm stone. It had tingled when a couple of fingers were pressing against the warm rock, but now it burned- like someone had placed an iron on his back. He cringed away from it.

"Do not move," Shekinah snapped. The fierceness of her voice sent him back down to the rock.

She used her nail to cut into his skin, drawing blood. She took the blood on her nail and traced it on the Stone, drawing a small circle. Aurox gasped as the circle glowed with old magick.

"What's happening?" Aphrodite demanded, but her voice was getting farther and farther away. His body seemed to be numbing- he couldn't feel it anymore, and his soul seemed to be being sucked from his body...

He closed his eyes. When he opened them, he was not in the cathedral. He was in the beautiful Otherworld, but this part of the Otherworld was unknown to him. They were standing in a wide forest, which looked like a clearing for battle. Trees ringed the area like a tight lock. Grass and wheat came to his waist. Aphrodite was standing beside him. She looked at him and gasped, eyes widening. "This is the place," she whispered. "The place from the vision I had before Heath died."

"Heath..." The word seemed to dance along his skin like the wind. Before he could blink, the trees parted and Neferet was standing in front of him. Her eyes were red, and her long auburn hair fell beautifully down to her back. Her reddened lips were turned up in a smile. Her face was beautiful, but it was marred with blood- was that what the red on her lips was?

"I must battle True Sight and defeat love." Suddenly Neferet lunged at Aphrodite, tackling her to the ground. The Prophetess screamed as Neferet seemed to materialize a black sword from thin air and slice it at her. He tried to save her, but a thin wall of grey light appeared between he and Neferet.

_You cannot get in the middle of this, _something inside him said. _It is not your destiny. Aphrodite must battle the duo ni Gigh and win. _

_ Duo ni Gigh? _The term was alien to him.

_Darkness, in its purest form. _The voice was frank, but the way Darkness came out of its lips sent a chill of fear down his spine.

Aurox closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his destiny- finding his center, which ultimately was the one he'd come here for. The one he'd walk to the ends of the earth for; the one he'd walk through fire for; the one he would and had bested Darkness for.

Zoey.

As if tethered to an invisible chain, Aurox walked away and followed the tether of his destiny, not knowing at all what he was stepping into.

_Stevie Rae_

"What about this one?"

Three o'clock AM was approaching, which meant the time for the funeral ritual was nearing, and Stevie Rae still hadn't picked out her dress.

Thanatos was standing in front of her holding up a bright red beauty that shimmered with the light of the store. She'd used her red vampyre compelling magick to get the lady to hold the store open for them so she could find the perfect dress, but it was looking like it wasn't going to work out. Stevie Rae's hair was already done, curled tightly and in a nice, big bun to the side that brought out her eyes. She wanted a blue dress to match them, but she'd found no such one. Thanatos kept picking red, since that was her favorite color- and the color of death.

"It's cute," Stevie Rae admitted. "Let me try it on."

Thanatos nodded and handed Stevie Rae the dress. She took it, walking back to the dressing room that now held a pile of dresses. Quickly she slipped the dress on, thanking Nyx silently that it was strapless- she hadn't time for such restraining straps. When it was finally on, Stevie Rae looked at herself in the mirror. She was amazed.

The girl staring wide-eyed back at her couldn't have been her. She was too pretty for that. Her big blue eyes seemed to sparkle and shine with the Light of Nyx from within. Her scarlet tattoos whipped and locked around the edges of her forehead, surrounding the crescent moon in the middle that was filled in nicely, making a nice pattern that resembled flowers and the earth. Her skin was that perfect balance between tanned and pale, smooth and warm, like it had been when she'd drank Rephaim's blood for the first time. Her blonde hair was curled tightly on the side of her head, and it looked way prettier than she remembered.

"I look beautiful," she whispered to herself. "Mama would be proud."

As she stared at herself in the mirror, a thrill filled her when she realized that she looked like a High Priestess should- powerful- strong...

"Old," she whispered. "I look at least five years older than seventeen."

She was too young for this, indeed, but maybe she could handle it. Maybe Nyx had given her the position she now had because she knew, beyond all doubt, that Stevie Rae was strong enough to handle it. And maybe she was right. Actually, she was right. Stevie Rae would always trust her Goddess, and she would never change her trust.

She exited the dressing room and walked over to Thanatos, who nodded appreciatively. "This is the dress," she said. "It makes you look like a true High Priestess."

"I agree," she said, nodding.

"Okay, so are you ready?"

"Yeah, let me go get my phone." Stevie Rae turned back and grabbed her purse and her cell phone, pulling out her wallet to pay for the dress. She walked over to the counter and paid the nice lady, compelling her to let her leave with it on.

She had a funeral ritual to get to.

...

She approached the House of Night softly, her heels clicking against the pavement. She and Thanatos had met Kalona on the edges of the school, who'd told them that the school had gathered and were waiting on Stevie Rae. She felt a nervous flutter in her stomach as they reached the east wall. This was her first ritual. She couldn't do this, not without Zoey...

_I have Zoey, _she told herself firmly. _I have a piece of her in Nyx. The Goddess is watching me. _

"The Goddess is watching me," she repeated softly aloud. Taking a deep breath, she noticed the children standing in almost a phalanx similar to how they'd been standing at Jack's funeral ritual. There were four shrouds in the center of their circle. One of them belonged to Dragon Lankford, former Sword Master of the House of Night.

"Dragon." The name made her feel remorse; the Sword Master's death was partially her fault. Rephaim was her fault...

No. She concentrated on the fact that he'd been reunited with his Anastasia, and smiled to herself. Taking a deep breath, she felt like she was ready. She squared her shoulders and made her way down to Rephaim, who was standing there looking all sexy in a tux that made him look more like Kalona. "Are you ready?" he asked her calmly.

"I am," she told him, almost laughing.

He nodded and threaded his arm through hers, walking through the aisle. A thrill went through her as she passed all the fledglings and vampyres- Shaylin- Dallas- Kurtis- Johnny B...

_Erin?_

Erin was standing ridiculously close to Dallas. Close as in her arm was around him. And Stevie Rae could see the dangerous Dark threads that hovered around her, following her command eagerly...

"Erin," she whispered.

"Don't think about that now," Rephaim whispered back as he tugged her on. "You can replace her."

"I can't." She finally made her way to the end of the aisle, shuddering to a stop. "I'm not Zoey. I don't have an affinity for all five elements."

She turned around and faced the House of Night, squaring her shoulders and standing tall. She felt like a High Priestess- the entire school was trusting in her, believing her- revering her. Power flowed through her as she stared at them. "Earth, magnify my voice," she commanded. Green light flowed around her and she spoke, knowing everyone could hear.

"Zoey Redbird is not here. But that doesn't mean we can't go on. Aphrodite and Aurox will save her. But for now we're focused on the funerals of four valiant fledglings and vampyres. Becca Yune, Sophia Roberts, Terri Williams, and Dragon Lankford. Dragon was our Sword Master, so his life will be honored the fullest." Stevie Rae turned around, facing Damien and Shaunee, who were both staring at Erin with barely veiled what-the-fuck looks.

"Erin," she called, looking at her. "Join us."

"I'm not part of your circle anymore," Erin called back. "I'm with Dallas now. He loves me and I love him."

A chill of fear went through her. "You don't mean that, Erin."

"I do," she laughed. "You don't understand how serious I am. Have someone else be water."

Stevie Rae's face crumpled in pain. Had Erin seriously chosen Darkness?

"Wow," she whispered. "We've lost you to Darkness." She took a deep breath and was just about to ask who else had a water affinity- she would mourn for Erin, but now wasn't the time- when Nicole stepped forward to her immense surprise, her head held high and her eyes straight on Stevie Rae. Her tattoos were filled in and added to, in a beautiful design that resembled diving horses like Lenobia.

"I've turned to the Light." Nicole addressed the entire school. "Last night, I discovered that I have a water affinity." She opened her palm and a small sea appeared above it. Everyone gasped. "I can stand in for Erin."

"I sense Nyx in you," Thanatos nodded. "You can be part of the circle."

She nodded awkwardly and went to stand beside Damien and Shaunee, who were still staring at Erin with unfathomable expressions.

"Hello, Nicole," Stevie Rae said softly smiling at her. "Welcome to our circle."

"Hello, Stevie Rae," Nicole said, smiling back. "I'm delighted to be on the side of Light."

"Now, we'll cast the circle." Damien, Shaunee, Nicole, and Thanatos stood in a circle, and she stood in front of them. They expanded, putting their elemental candles on the ground.

She walked to Damien, who was looking stressed- probably about Erin. His face was tight, like he was trying to restrain from losing his mind. "Air of the sweetest sky, please come to me!" she called. Air whipped around her and Damien, and she smiled at him. The power of the air brought out a little happiness, even if it was only for a little while.

She moved to Shaunee, who was standing firm and strong, like a High Priestess. "Fire of the warmest night, please come to me!" Fire lit up on Shaunee like she was a fireplace, burning and flickering. Shaunee grinned and winked at Stevie Rae, who grinned back as she moved to Nicole.

"Water of the steaming springs, please come to me!" Stevie Rae called. Water lapped at Nicole's feet lightly, and she laughed in amazement. It was so strange how quickly things could change.

She went to stand in front of the earth candle, and called, "Earth of the strongest man, please come to me!" The element that was so like home to her filled her, strengthening her and glowing around her with a green bubble as she felt grass under her feet, even though she was wearing heels. She grinned and laughed out loud as she moved to Thanatos.

"Spirit of the Goddess Nyx, please come to me!" Stevie Rae smiled as she felt her soul quicken its run, even though she had no connection to spirit. She knew she felt it because Zoey's return was close. Thanatos grinned too, pleasure filling her eyes for the first time in what felt like weeks.

Stevie Rae turned and faced the House of Night. "I ask that we all bow our heads in prayer." Everyone instantly complied, lowering their heads and closing their eyes. Even Dallas, Erin, and the rest of the bad fledglings prayed. Stevie Rae hesitated when her heart rate sped up like something was behind her.

She turned around and gasped. Neferet was approaching the circle, and none of the kids even saw her. Her hair was long and beautiful, just as Stevie Rae remembered. Her dark eyes had grown wild in the days it had been since Stevie Rae had seen her. A male was by her side, someone she'd never seen before. He was beautiful, and he was almost completely naked, beside the Scottish kilt he wore. His body was muscular and large, and he reminded her of Kalona. There was a strange sparkle in his eyes that made him seem young and boyish. He didn't look as Dark as his counterpart.

They reached the circle and Neferet's voice made all the kids open their eyes in fear: "I have arrived, House of Night, and I have come to part ways with you. I have returned to Darkness."

So finally Neferet was admitting that she was on the side of Darkness?

Stevie Rae was going to like this confrontation.

XOXO,

Casey


	15. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve**

Aphrodite

After Neferet lunged at her, her red eyes wild and deadly, blood covering her face, the only thing Aphrodite knew to do was fight.

She closed her eyes as Neferet's nails raked along her face and tried to think of a way out of this. How in the hell could she get to a weapon? She wasn't the fighting type of girl. What was going on here?

_You must battle her, in order to gain passage into the Otherworld, and save your Zoey, _a voice within her said. It sounded like the black bull.

She opened her palm, hitting Neferet's hair. Time seemed to stop with the motion. She pushed Neferet off her, rising to her feet and fixing her hair. "I didn't know I would have to do any fighting." She spoke aloud to the voice that had been in her head.

_"The battle with Darkness has made you hard, and that may or may not be a good thing." _Suddenly a white light shimmered before her. Without warning, the beautiful black bull dived through it. His coat seemed to shine like it was dipped in the light from the stars, and his eyes matched Nyx's, which reminded her of the Goddess. Warmth instantly filled her- damn, he was just so beautiful and so obviously on the side of Light.

"Hello," she gasped, unable for her words to be the dagger they usually were.

_"Hello, Daughter Aphrodite, Prophetess of Nyx and of Light and therefore, me. I can allow you a weapon to fight Neferet. It is one of the most powerful weapons there is, and I can transfer it to the Otherworld for you, but as you know, there must always be payment." _The bull's eyes seemed kind, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say next, but he continued anyway. _"The payment relies fully on who wins the battle."_

"What do you mean?" A sliver of unease threaded through her.

_"You shall see soon. Do you desire the weapon or not?"_

"I do." She stood, graceful and tall, like a Priestess, and opened her hand. Light flashed around it, and a sword seemed to fall into it as she closed her hand around it. The hilt of the sword seemed to burn in her hand. She gasped as she recognized its glow- this was the Guardian Sword that Stark had used to fight Kalona in the Otherworld when Zoey had been shattered!

"Thank you," she said softly, nodding her thanks at the black bull. He nodded, and turned, disappearing back into the hole that he'd opened. She stared after him, the warmth that his nearness had brought fading- she knew time was running out.

She was going to have to fight Neferet.

As her hand tightened around the hilt of the sword, Aphrodite thought about how much bullshit Neferet had brought her into- she'd been Marked as a vampyre fledgling of Nyx and the Mark had been stolen so Stevie Rae could return, she'd been nearly killed several times, her friends had died off one by one, and now she was here trying to save yet another of her friends from Neferet's terrible Darkness. Anger pierced her like a naked dagger, and she smiled. No hesitation lied within now. She would fight, and she would fight to the death.

Just as time restarted and she watched Neferet move, Aphrodite lunged at the tainted High Priestess.

Aurox

He seemed to fall into open air, gliding through the Darkness and Light that was around him. When his vision finally cleared, giving him the sight he needed, Aurox gasped. He was standing inside a high school.

The high school looked strangely familiar to him, as if he'd gone there for quite some time- it was one of those Heath things that he was getting so used to now. Had Heath gone to this high school before Zoey had been Marked?

Suddenly, Zoey rounded the corner, a pretty girl at her side, and his heartbeat sped up. She looked so human right now. There was no Mark on her forehead, and none of the other Markings that Nyx had given her were along her body. She looked strangely smaller and closer to how Aurox remembered Grandma Redbird looking. Zoey stopped at a locker and opened it easily, staring inside as she coughed. Suddenly, a vampyre Tracker rounded the corner and walked over to Zoey, and for the longest time she didn't even seem to notice him standing not even three feet away from her.

When she finally did notice him, she gasped. Before she could say anything, he belted out the words that would forever change her life: _"Zoey Montgomery! Night has Chosen thee- thy death shall be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _He pointed one long white finger at her and she nearly fainted, but the girl beside her caught her, steadying her. Zoey opened her eyes and turned to the girl, whose eyes widened- in fear.

_I just witnessed Zoey being Marked, _he realized.

Suddenly, the Tracker turned toward him, and repeated the words: _"Heath Luck! Night has Chosen thee- thy death will be thy birth. Night calls to thee; hearken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _His entire body seemed to burn like someone was pressing a curling iron along his skin. Gooseflesh ran up and down his arms, and before he knew it he was gone. He was standing in another room now. He was at the House of Night- this part of it was familiar to him, too, from normal days. He recognized it, not Heath. It was the infirmary.

He stared at the walls in the infirmary before Nyx appeared before him. Her dark eyes sparkled and she was smiling. _"Are you ready to become Heath Luck?" _she asked.

"What do you mean?" He sat forward, confused. "I thought Heath was already inside of me."

_"And he is. But I want to make you so that you not only have his soul within you, but you are him in the essential sense of the word. Do you follow?"_

Aurox nodded, guessing what she was saying. "So you have to remove my Mark?"

_"Yes. It will take pain- lots of pain- but I know you can handle it, for Zoey." _

He nodded. "For Zoey."

She touched his forehead and muttered some words he didn't quite understand. Then before he could ask her what she was saying, he realized his forehead was bleeding, right in the spots her fingers touched. His skin began to shiver. And that was the moment when Aurox screamed.

It was the worst pain of his life.

He felt like he was dying.

No, that was dumb- dying would've been so much better than this, a cool relief, numb, painless.

He screamed so loud he felt like someone would tell him to be quiet, but it was only him and Nyx now, and the Goddess didn't mind. Her face, however, was contorted as if in pity. How could she feel pitiful for him, when he so newly walked her path?

_There is a price to pay for everything, _the white bull had said once. Aurox was finally beginning to understand what Darkness had meant.

_Darkness does not always equate to evil, just as Light does not always bring good... _Nyx's singsong message ran through him, seeming to give him energy, for he knew exactly what she meant now. So many people who had been thought to be Dark had turned to the Light now, and so many people on the side of Light had turned to the Darkness. No matter what you said you were, it wasn't always what you were destined to be.

The pain continued to flow through him, almost seeming to get worse by the second, but it was no longer a burning- it was a glowing.

He felt like his soul was being ripped apart at the edges, but something had changed. Something had happened since he'd realized what Nyx's cryptic message meant. He felt numb, almost, as if he was an open soul walking the path of the world. His eyes were crossed, and it was blurry- he had to blink hard to see. But he could still feel the glowing within him, as if the pain was almost done.

_No, _Nyx cried. _Don't let it happen._

Aurox knew now exactly what the glowing was- it was the bull within him. His body grew a little as it shivered, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down. If he changed into the bull now, it would ruin his chance to gain passage into the Otherworld. He had to stay human for as long as possible. That was why this process was so painful.

"Ah!" Aurox moaned. His voice was dark, and his throat didn't feel right, like there was something trapped within it. He was tensing his muscles, trying to force the bull to remain inside him, but it wasn't working. The relief of the glowing was getting to him. He wanted to abandon Light, abandon everything good he'd ever known, abandon...

_Zoey. _

And suddenly there was a different sort of glowing, as if he could feel her arms around him, her voice in his ear telling him to stay human for her. Warmth filled him, and suddenly he was on the ground, gasping for breath. The room he was in was cold and dark, and he shivered as he sat up, rising to his feet. The circle that Shekinah had drawn into the Stone of Darkness was now drawn into his left breast. Nyx stood in front of him, a smile on her face. _"You did it," _she congratulated. _"You bested Darkness and became human again. No vampyre- or shapeshifter, for that matter- has ever successfully completed this quest." _

"What do I do now?" Even as the words left his lips, fatigue filled him, passing through him as quickly as he knew. He was too tired to do anything. Besting the bull within him had taken all his energy away.

_"You must wait. It takes 12 hours for the passageway into the Otherworld to be opened to the mortal soul. Aphrodite will wait with you." _Nyx smiled. _"When she has finished completing her destiny."_

He sighed with relief, falling to his knees and lying flat. The ground below him suddenly felt soft, like a bed. And he was so tired...

Before he knew it, Aurox fell asleep.

Aphrodite

Aphrodite swung the sword at Neferet quickly and cleanly, matching her blade for blade. The two had been fighting like this for quite a while, and Aphrodite was getting sick of Neferet being so efficient with her blade- she wanted the bitch to just die already.

"Why... can't... you... just... die." Aphrodite growled as she swung the sword again, matching her once again. Aphrodite took the opportunity, using her anger to slice the sword near the nape of Neferet's neck. Fear played across the Tsi Sgili's face. "You're scared, huh?" she snapped, slicing the sword again, this time aimed straight for Neferet's heart. The blade pierced her skin, shooting through Neferet. The Tsi Sgili screamed, falling to her knees.

_I've done it. _Happiness roared through her like a truck. "I did it," she said aloud to the wind. "I did it! I beat Neferet!"

Neferet's body seemed to explode into Darkness, the little fragments falling around her in a little graceful dance that even Aphrodite had to admire. She smiled as she turned. Finally, she could enter the Otherworld, now that Darkness had been defeated.

And suddenly, something about this felt... wrong. Like she'd done something wrong.

She turned back to face the pile of Darkness that was Neferet's body. It was gone, and she knew Neferet was dead for real. But something felt wrong about this. What had she messed up?

What wasn't she seeing?

She stared around the clearing, trying to think of anything she could've possibly missed, when she remembered. _Mercy. I wasn't supposed to kill Neferet- I was supposed to be merciful. _Guilt flooded through her. _This battle is making me hard and that's not at all a good thing. _

She stood firmly in the center of the clearing, staring up at the sky. "Neferet!" she called. "Come on back, now."

The Darkness appeared again, coming together to reform Neferet, who stared at her with confused eyes. "You're letting me live?" she whispered.

"Yes," she told the disgusting creature. "Even Darkness deserves a chance."

Without even a backward glance, Aphrodite stepped into the portal that led into the Otherworld. She had a job to do.

Neferet

The Tsi Sgili felt relieved, as if she'd finally gotten a secret off her back. And in a way, she had. The school had always believed she trafficked with Darkness, but now it was confirmed.

"It is true. I am no longer on the side of Nyx, and therefore, I am no longer on the side of Light. Everything Stevie Rae said about me was right." Neferet bowed gracefully before the House of Night. "However, Nyx has given me a salvation, in hopes that I might want to return to the Light someday. Him." She gestured to Theseus. "His soul has been tapped with Light, and he is the reincarnation of my old soul mate, Jonathan. I believe that through him I can return to the Goddess's path. So would you please give me a chance?"

The House of Night's silence was deafening. It was like she was going crazy. Why weren't they responding to her?

Anger filled her as she remembered her plan. She had wanted to kill Stevie Rae in private, but it didn't seem now as though that would work out. She thought of the white bull's order- for the life of a Priestess of Nyx- and turned to Theseus. "Kill her, Theseus," she ordered, gesturing to Stevie Rae. "Kill the Red Vampyre High Priestess."

Theseus nodded and drew his sword, lunging at Stevie Rae. Her hand came up instantly, and a green earth bubble appeared around her, protecting her from his wrath. Neferet flicked her wrist softly. Darkness exploded from her skin, and it touched the earth bubble, which shivered.

Rephaim stood in front of the earth bubble, between Stevie Rae and Theseus. "I will not allow you to kill her," he snapped.

"You could try to stop me. But you would not succeed." Like a deadly Warrior with the Goddess's grace, Theseus lunged at Rephaim.

Rephaim

Rephaim didn't even have time to defend himself or Stevie Rae when the man lunged at him. His hand came up, a reaction, and Theseus's sword came up, slicing through his hand cleanly, almost gracefully.

"Rephaim!" Stevie Rae cried, but he ignored her voice, rising to his feet. He lowered his head and charged Theseus, attempting to knock him to the ground. His plan didn't work, and Theseus sliced the sword straight through his chest.

Pain exploded within him, and he fell to his knees. He heard Stevie Rae and Shaunee and Damien and others calling his name, but he couldn't respond, even if he wanted to- he was in too much pain. The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was the vengeful, somewhat beautiful sight of Stevie Rae diving at Theseus.

...

When he opened his eyes, he was in the infirmary. Guilt filled him as he tried to sit up and realized he couldn't. He'd put Stevie Rae through the pain of losing him again, and it was all his fault, just as it was always his fault.

He blinked quickly, looking down at the wound. It wasn't as deep and far-reaching as he'd remembered, but it was still there, and it hurt. He wondered how long it would take for it to heal.

The door to the infirmary opened and Shaunee walked in, with a tall, African boy at her side. He looked somewhat familiar, and Rephaim realized that the boy was one of his brothers, turned into a fledgling. It was happening to all the Raven Mockers- now that Kalona had turned, they were turning, too. Rephaim wondered why it hadn't happened to him yet. Maybe it wouldn't. Maybe he was different.

He stared into the boy's eyes, and squinted, realizing it was Nisroc. He could tell by the tight way he pressed one side of his mouth together, and the deepness of the boy's eyes. "Nisroc?" Rephaim asked softly.

"Hello, Rephaim." Nisroc approached him, a soft hand reaching out to caress his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." A bubble of laughter escaped him. "You sound so normal."

"Shaunee taught me to speak." He gestured to her.

Rephaim's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "When?"

"I've been teaching him the last few days," she admitted. "You're the first- and only- person to know."

"You're going to have to tell everyone eventually, you know," Nisroc muttered.

"Tell everyone what?" Rephaim stared at Nisroc, and at Shaunee, and gasped. "You two are seeing each other, aren't you?"

"No," they both said too quickly, then looked at each other and grinned. Shaunee continued. "We've Imprinted, and now I'm bound to him. So he's in my life. Not that I don't want him to be. But we've agreed to just be friends for now, until I sort everything out."

"Well, that's great," Rephaim said, offering a weak smile. He was genuinely happy that his brother had found happiness- and with Shaunee, who was one of his favorite fledglings.

"Thank you." Nisroc dipped his head in acknowledgement. "Neferet has left."

"What happened when I passed out?"

"Stevie Rae fought Theseus and Neferet broke it up, saying they were leaving and that they'd be back in a few days. Then we all ran here- Lenobia brought you here while the fighting was going on." Shaunee ran a tired hand through her hair. "The doctors say you'll be fine."

"Good," he admitted. "I wasn't ready to die just yet."

"Well, good, because this is only the beginning." Shaunee's eyes were hard, but wise. "I have a feeling we're nowhere near done with Neferet."

"I know you're right." He sighed. "I wish she'd just die so we didn't have to deal with her anymore."

Suddenly Kalona entered the infirmary. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Nisroc and Shaunee. "What is happening here?"

It was time to tell Kalona.

XOXO,

Casey


	16. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen**

_Shaylin_

Shaylin stared down at the book she was reading. She felt like something was wrong- her insides seemed to turn so that she felt sick. At least she was feeling something for the first time in what felt like a long time. She hadn't even felt anything when Rephaim had almost died earlier today.

She closed the book and re-lit the candle that had gone out days ago. The candle had reminded her so of Nyx and her beautiful, delicate Light that she'd let it burn for the longest period of time possible, but eventually it had gone out, even though she didn't know who had put it out. A candle touched with the Goddess's magick wasn't going to just go out on its own. Or maybe it hadn't been touched with the Goddess's magick. Maybe she was just deluding herself. An old and powerful Goddess had no reason to touch her- her out of everybody.

"No." Shaylin spoke the word aloud, and as soon as she did relief flowed through her, because she knew once again that she was right. "No. I have been touched by the Goddess, because Nyx needs me for something that's bigger than me. That's why I have my True Sight."

It wasn't like the gift Nyx had given her was any less confusing now that she'd had it for a few weeks. Sometimes the colors just ran together and she couldn't see anything but murk. She thought that whenever that happened, it was because she was distracted by something. Nyx's energy always brought the full power of the colors back, but she still would feel not totally into it, like something was wrong with her. Erik had re-lit the candle that had long gone out within her when he'd kissed her the other day, but maybe she didn't want him to kiss her. Maybe she didn't like kissing Erik.

But maybe she did.

With a huge sigh of confusion and anger, Shaylin changed her position, sitting up. She looked around the room that was hers, that had once been the girl Elizabeth's. It wasn't much, just a small room with a huge queen sized bed and a flat screen on the wall, which she sometimes watched. Her laptop and its charger were under the bed, and her cell phone was in her pocket. She was thinking about adding a bookshelf to the room, not only for her school books, but her reading-for-fun books. Aphrodite would've said she was a nerd for reading for fun, but she didn't really care.

Aphrodite was out saving Zoey- something that she should've done.

She didn't really know the Fledgling High Priestess that well, but she felt a strange bond to Zoey, as if the girl was her long-lost sister. She didn't recognize her or anything. But the pain that had shattered her when Zoey's soul had been fractured was unexpected and deep-ridden. She'd cried that night, when they'd returned to the House of Night. She'd been withdrawn from anyone since they'd left for Skye, because all she could think about was practicing her gifts, and now she was finally starting to understand them- the full magnitude of them was coming to her.

She turned to the candle, smiling at it again as she saw a hint of silver in its flame- the beauty of Nyx's magick. She knew that as long as she was connected to the Goddess she would always feel her serene joy, and would always have a passageway into the Otherworld. Surprising herself, Shaylin laughed.

Suddenly, with her little bubble of laughter, the candle beside her blew out, and her shoulders seemed to arch as if she'd done something. Her hair was blowing like there was wind flowing around the room.

"Wait a minute." Shaylin rose to her feet excitedly as the amazing truth dawned on her. She ran to the mirror that hung on the wall and stared at herself. Her dark eyes were big, but they were lined with maturity. Her body was small but her shoulders were squared. She looked so like Zoey- like a powerful High Priestess- that she shivered. But at that moment, she looked past her reflection and deep down into her soul. Shaylin stared at the colors that lined her body. She could see flecks of moonlight, like she'd been touched by the Goddess. In the center of it was a yellow light- the color of the sun, like fire... and it seemed to shift like it was being blown... like air...

Air...

"OhmyGoddess!" Shaylin's hand came up before her mouth as she gasped. "I have an affinity for air!"

The realization of it blew through her as strongly as a summer wind. She smiled as tears brimmed in her eyes. Nyx had gifted her with yet another powerful affinity. She stared at the ceiling of her room and prayed silently up to the Goddess: _Thank you, Nyx. Thank you for everything. _

"You do? Show me."

Shaylin almost jumped a foot in the air when she heard Erik's voice. "Erik! You scared the crap out of me! Never do that again," she snapped dangerously.

"Sorry." He held his hands up in defense, blazing his hundred-watt smile at her. But she wasn't stupid, and she didn't fall for his movie star act, rolling her eyes. She patted the seat next to her. "What's up?"

Surprising her, Erik didn't smile and say he was just here to check on a pretty girl, or another dumb punch line. He closed his eyes, and emotions- real emotions- played across his face- first anger, and then confusion, and finally remorse. He pursed his lips and nodded to himself. She had to admit he was hot- he was beautiful. His beauty was normal and natural. It wasn't just outside- it was inside. His colors had changed, she realized. They were no longer the pea green they had been before. They were a brighter green, like a dollar, or a lime. Now, his color was surrounded by flecks of silver, like the Goddess had touched him, which hadn't been there before. And there was a brilliant blue light in the center. Erik was changing, and he was changing for the better. She had the feeling he was maturing and finally realizing what his destiny was.

"Shaylin." Erik closed his eyes again tightly as if he was trying to control his thoughts. "I don't know what is wrong with me. Goddess, I'm a dick."

She pursed her lips to keep from laughing. "Why did you say that?"

"I don't know why, but I expected to come in here and get you to have sex with me," he admitted. "I'm not even going to lie. But when you didn't fall for the smile- it made me realize something."

"And just what did you realize, Erik?" Her words might have been bitchy, but she didn't mean to come off that way- she was honestly curious.

"I realized that I don't have to act." He sounded totally grown and mature as he continued, and his shoulders were squared, looking like a Son of Nyx should. "I don't have to pretend to be something I'm not. I need to use love, and I feel love with you- not just because of how cute your smile is or how big your boobs are." She noticed his eyes flash to her boobs.

"You think my smile's cute?" She smiled- half of it was to bait him, but half of it was because she was honestly flattered.

"It's more than cute. It's beautiful." His voice had gone all deep and he sounded like Erebus.

"Well, thank you, but I'm not sure I want anyone to like my smiles right now," she admitted honestly.

"That was all you had to say." He smiled at her. "I think that was really what I wanted to hear."

"You wanted a girl to shoot you down?" She couldn't believe they were having this conversation. From the moment she'd met him, Shaylin had pegged Erik as a spoiled brat who got everything from his looks- every girl, every title, everything in life. When Zoey had rejected him, she honestly believed it had shown him something about himself.

"I did." He smiled softly at her. "It showed me that I don't have to always get what I want."

"I'm not saying you won't get what you want," she admitted, grinning at him. "But what I am saying is that you're not getting it right now."

"And that's what I wanted to hear." He smiled, standing. "Thank you so much, Shaylin, chosen one of Nyx." He grabbed her hand and kissed it tenderly. "I'll see you later."

"See you," she said, a little breathlessly, because honestly, Erik was always going to be beautiful to her- like another version of Channing Tatum, who she was obsessed with marrying some day. Shame he hadn't turned into a vampyre. He could be her Mate...

Erik turned and walked from the room. His shoulders were squared now, as if the conversation had given him strength. Shaylin smiled, and for the first time the smile wasn't fake- it was because she actually felt happy.

Now she needed to practice conjuring air...

_Erik_

Erik emerged from Shaylin's room, his eyes wide. For so long, he'd been obsessed with receiving whatever he wanted, and he'd now been shown a new vision of the world- a new vision that belonged to truth and not lies, strength and not weakness, Nyx and not Neferet, Light and not Darkness. He'd wanted to leave Zoey and Stevie Rae and the rest of them, but he'd realized that Light wasn't running away- Light was standing up for what you believed in. And he honestly believed his destiny was anchored to the Tulsa House of Night.

He walked out of the tunnels and felt the air of the night touch his skin. It was finally the fourth day of the five preordained days- well, in vampyre days; in human days four days had almost already gone by- and he was absolutely certain everything would turn out alright. Aurox and Aphrodite would rescue Zoey, and he would be with Shaylin...

Shaylin was the first girl he was in love with. He'd thought he was in love with Zoey, but he knew he hadn't been now that he got a chance to look back at their relationship. Zoey was the model of what stuck-up Erik should've had. What he really needed was a girl like Shaylin- unaware of how beautiful she really was, not having a line of guys behind her. No offense or anything to Z, but sometimes she really did have her slutty tendencies.

He stared up at the crescent moon in the sky. It was a symbol of Light and the Goddess herself, and a symbol that tethered him to the House of Night. He took a deep breath and opened his arms, accepting the Goddess's magick and her Light, and gasping as he realized that a star seemed to be falling toward him.

As it got closer, Erik realized it wasn't a star- it was a person. The person was a woman. Her long, black hair flowed in the wind, and her eyes were as black and bottomless as the sky around her. She wore long, flowing silver robes the color of the moon she beheld. As she landed, his breath drew in amazement, and he spoke her wonderful name: "Nyx!"

_"It is I, child, the Goddess to which you belong." _Nyx smiled serenely at him. _"Tonight was a night of moving forward for both you and my Daughter Shaylin." _

"What do you mean?" he mused.

_"Your destinies are bound together. The two of you are destined to be together, whether it is in this world or the next, at this time or in several years." _A flutter of hope entered him at the Goddess's words, and his lips turned up in a smile.

"So you mean Shaylin and I are going to be together?"

_"That is for you to decide, Son. Until then, I leave you with Light and my love." _The Goddess snapped her fingers and faded in a small explosion of Light and what looked like tiny stars. Erik smiled to himself.

"Oh, I've decided."

Suddenly the compulsion hit him hard, as though he'd been thrown in front of a coming train seconds before it passed his area. He gasped and ran to his car. But the smile still remained on his face, because it wasn't a fake, hundred-watt smile- it was a real smile, a smile made of love instead of lust, trust instead of deception. He could feel the love that surrounded him. Erik Night liked to feel...

_Shaunee_

She sat up in bed, her eyes wide.

Where in the hell was she?

Oh, yes. Memory rushed back to her as she remembered the events of last night. Telling Kalona had been relatively easy. He'd been genuinely happy that Shaunee, the fledgling who had helped him save his son, had found a love of her own, and that that love was also one of his sons. And then she and Nisroc had returned to the tunnels. Sure, they'd agreed to be just friends, but that was hard to do, what with all that sexy kissing going on...

She refocused her train of thought on the dream that had caused her to wake up as she stared at Nisroc, who was resting peacefully beside her. She could feel in her soul that the sun had just set, and that night had come. Also, the window in her room- the only window for a while- was dark, and she could see the pattern of the stars. Her room was unique. All her lights were candles and lanterns, even though she did have some electricity- she had to watch TV, didn't she? She enjoyed using her affinity whenever she could.

She'd dreamed about Nicole, she remembered with a start. The newly Changed vampyre who was now on the side of Light. Nicole had been weeping in the dream, as though something was wrong. She blinked sleepily and sat up in bed, shaking Nisroc awake. Today was the first day he was going to be attending school at the House of Night, and she knew he was going to be at peace there- Nisroc was smarter than he let on.

He blinked up at her. "Shaunee?"

"Yeah, it's me. We've gotta go to school, remember?"

"Oh, yes." He grinned at her, his grin so cute that she wanted to hug him and go back to sleep right there. "What do you want me to wear?"

"Wear whatever looks appealing to you." She'd taken him to the mall the night he'd Changed and bought him a host of clothes, right before the funeral ritual for Dragon and the rest of the dead fledglings.

"Okay." He stood, rising to his feet, and walked to the closet at the edge of Shaunee's room. She followed him. Should she wear her black True Religion jeans, her grey Louis Vuitton shirt, and her Uggs? It was what she'd planned to wear for today. She nodded, deciding she would wear it. Fear stabbed through her as she remembered how Erin would've matched with her. She missed Erin sometimes, but she knew the girl could never be her Twin again- Twin was a shallow title that would never again Mark her.

After Nisroc, Shaunee got dressed and headed down to the kitchen, grabbing a root beer. Her consumption of brown pop reminded her of Zoey, who she missed deeply, like part of her soul had been taken from her. She grimaced sadly as she realized that today was the last day. Tomorrow, if Zoey's soul wasn't healed, she'd be trapped in the Otherworld forever.

She shook her head firmly. "No, that's not going to happen," she told herself as she took a sip of the root beer. Nisroc entered the kitchen, smiling softly at her. "What's not going to happen?"

"Zoey being trapped in the Otherworld. It just isn't going to happen." Shaunee took another big sip of her brown pop, looking away from him and down to the floor. She wasn't so certain that her prediction was right.

"I know." He surprised her with the softness of his voice. "The way I see it, look to Nyx and you'll find out if you're right or not. But you can't ever be wrong, because if you are wrong, you are giving into Darkness."

"I won't ever give into Darkness," she said sharply, sounding so much like a mature, grown High Priestess that he flinched away from her.

"Of course not," he said firmly. He kissed her hand, bowing to her softly. "Shaunee, Priestess of Fire, the last thing you would ever do is choose Darkness."

She smiled at him, loving how he could always lighten her mood whenever he needed to. "Of course not." Her smile faded as she remembered Erin. "But some of us have."

"Darkness takes what it wants." Stevie Rae's voice saved Nisroc from responding as she and Rephaim entered the kitchen. Rephaim looked tired but okay compared to how sick he'd looked when she'd seen him in the hospital. She walked to the second fridge, taking out a brown pop and grinning at Shaunee. "It can't have anybody who chooses love, because love is what lasts through Darkness and hatred and death and destruction."

"I would know," Rephaim said, smiling at Stevie Rae. "I lived in that Darkness for years."

"I lived in it, too," Nisroc muttered, a grin also touching his lips. "But I'm out of it now, and I'm glad to be."

"Me, too, remember?" Stevie Rae smiled at Nisroc. "We've all been in Darkness at some point, and we've managed to recover."

"I haven't," Shaunee muttered. "I'm hoping I never will."

"Of course you won't." Shaylin's voice penetrated the room. She and Erik were together, and they were holding hands.

"Ohmygood_ness_," Stevie Rae cried. "Don't tell me the two of you are dating."

"Not yet." Erik grinned at Shaylin. "But I'm working on her."

"It might take a while." Shaylin grinned back, her eyes honest and open for the first time in a long time.

So much love, so much happiness, that for a moment Shaunee forgot about the threat of a human attack on vampyres and Zoey being fractured in the Otherworld. She just let Nisroc hold her, his warm arms once again shielding her from Darkness and death and hatred.

But the moment, as always, was fleeting.

_Zoey_

I stared at the black wall of Darkness that had materialized around the grove. It was growing thicker and thicker. I realized that if it got any closer to me, it was going to destroy me in my vulnerability- to eat me alive while I couldn't fight back.

"Heath," I whispered. "Protect me."

"I will." His voice sounded grown and mature and he suddenly sounded and looked way older than eighteen. The maturity seemed to fade from him as his eyes widened. "Aurox is coming."

"What do you mean?" I cried.

"Aurox is coming," he repeated. "He has to pass through something... a Shu de Ni, or something like that... a wall of Darkness. And then he'll have passage into the Otherworld. But when he does, he's going to have to come here. And how will he be able to get in if Darkness is blocking him off?"

"He's going to have to fight his way in," I whispered. I realized I was worried about Aurox- I cared what happened to him. Not just Heath- Aurox. I'd fallen in love with the body of my soul mate- my Consort- my boyfriend- my pain in the butt- my lover.

"Well, then in that case..." Heath's eyes narrowed as he wrapped his arms around me, shielding me from Darkness.

"I'm going to have to fight with him."

_XOXO,_

_Casey_


	17. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen**

_Aurox_

He had never been so tired- hungry- cold- dark- alone- _miserable _in his life- or should he say his cold, dark existence?

"I feel so terrible," he moaned, his head slumping back against the wall of the cold room he'd been trapped in for almost 23 hours now. He didn't know how he hadn't yet died from hunger, even though his rational mind told him that a day was way longer than the time a human could sustain their hunger. _Maybe I'm not a human, _he told himself bitterly.

He knew that if he changed into the Dark, animalistic bull, his rage would seethe him from within and perhaps all the Light and love he felt for Zoey Redbird would shatter, causing him to be completely safe and away from the pain of hunger...

_No! _His body ached when he thought about how painful giving Zoey up would be. It was for her that he was doing this- for her that he'd resolved to be trapped in this terrible room for so long. For whatever was her salvation, was his salvation.

_Heath Luck... _The name of the human Consort Zoey had fallen in love with so long ago drifted through his mind as powerful as if it were a spell. _He is your humanity, your tether to Light, yet even without him you falter..._

_ Without him? _His eyebrows drew together in confusion. He'd thought Heath's soul was still within him. When Zoey had fractured, he'd thought he heard Heath's voice within him... sobbing in pain... Had he been absent from Heath and still on the side of Light this entire time? Amazement flooded through him.

_Something tethered to Darkness does not always have to stay tethered to Darkness, _he assured himself. _Anyone has a choice if gifted by the Goddess. _

Was he gifted by the Goddess? If so, was that his gift- the capacity to love? Aurox would gladly take any gift or destiny the Goddess had for him.

Suddenly the consistency of the air seemed to change. A hole rippled in the air- literally. It was white like a moonstone, with brilliant golden flecks. Aphrodite stepped through it, her eyes wide as she glanced at Aurox. "Aurox!" she cried, running to him and pulling him up with her.

"Aphrodite," he moaned. "Please take me from this terrible place..."

They both jumped as the sound of a clock's hands chiming hit them. The sound repeated 24 times. 24 hours. 24 hours...

Aurox had been in the prison for a day.

_Aphrodite_

"Okay, let's not worry about how long you've been in here. Let's worry about getting you the fuck out of here." Aphrodite crossed her arms over her chest as Aurox rose to his feet, almost staggering. He looked like shit- literally. There were cuts all over his body, and his skin was a gruesome pale. "Oh, shit, you look bad," she muttered to herself.

"I do..." Aurox reached down and traced the contours of his muscled chest. His skin was lined with blood, the rutted, cracked scars seeming to grow deeper and more far-reaching, and the ones that she could tell were within him.

"We gotta get you the hell out of here!" Aphrodite turned to the portal and raised her eyes as if in question. The shimmering wall of light she'd created seemed to respond to her as if it was saying yes. With an almost imperceptible nod, she turned back to her brother, who was looking more than slightly not alive, even though they were in the realm of the dead.

_Not the realm of the dead, _she corrected herself. _Just the realm that's not the realm we live in. The realm of Nyx. _

She brushed her big blond hair out of her cold blue eyes and grimaced at Aurox. "The spirits are telling me it's time for you to leave this place. Come with me!" He took her outstretched hand, and she pulled him with all her might through the open portal. They tumbled through it together. As the air around her shivered with their presence, she heard the white and black bulls' voices joined in harmony right before they prepared to fight: _You have entered the Otherworld. Now it is up to the Fledgling High Priestess whether or not she returns to her body. Beware, Prophetess... you only have a few hours..._

Right at that moment, she gasped as pain shot up through her body. Through the first time in what felt like months, Aphrodite's eyes rolled back into her head, her jaw went slack, and she was pulled out of her body and into a vision.

She saw the Goddess standing at the top of a building, which she realized with a start was the House of Night. Rain fell behind Nyx, which seemed to go with her presence as if she'd brought it there. Her might was palpable and it sent a bolt of fear down her spine. The Goddess wasn't wearing her usual silver robes- now she was wearing a black shawl with a silver dress that shined with fallen crystals from the moon. Her gaze was sharp and stern, and she looked like everything Aphrodite believed a High Priestess should look. Her hand was closed around the hilt of what the Prophetess knew was the Guardian Sword of Nyx's beloved Consort. With a start, Aphrodite realized she was inside Neferet. She hoped that Neferet's death was the death the vision was going to show her.

Nyx stared down at her angrily, and she seemed to shift. Now Nyx was Zoey, but Zoey still had the Goddess's night-colored eyes, and she was still clad in the beautiful silver dress, only Zoey was wearing some really cute Gucci high heels that Aphrodite made a mental note to pick up- she thought she'd seen them online before. Zoey spoke and her voice echoed across the entire House of Night: "Neferet, you will not continue to admonish this House of Night if you are on the side of Darkness- his Consort, at that. Your time in this realm has ended!" She sounded just like the Goddess. With the reflexes of an avenging goddess, Zoey sprang at her, tackling her and sending a knife straight up her stomach.

Aphrodite's body seemed to change now. Now she was in the body of Zoey. Zoey watched Neferet's body explode into Darkness, but all around her there were dead bodies- Shaunee, Stevie Rae, Rephaim, Damien, Erin, Shaylin, Kalona, Thanatos, Grandma Redbird, Stark, and even Aurox. With a sickening turn of her stomach, she realized that Darius's body lay right beside hers in the center of the pile. Zoey threw her hands up and yelled at the sky: "I've won, but at what cost? At what cost?"

Suddenly Aphrodite returned to her body. She was gasping for breath as Aurox screamed her name over and over again. With a shaking breath she rose to her feet, her stomach feeling like it was gonna open and all her insides were gonna come tumbling out in a gross display of internal fireworks, which was probably bound to make her throw up, over and over again...

"Aphrodite, are you alright?!" Aurox's voice penetrated her thoughts, and she turned to him. His eyes were wide and wild, and there were tears running down them as if she'd died right in front of his eyes, which she probably had. She realized that besides feeling slightly numb, she felt perfectly fine. She could feel the blood-tears on her face, but other than that, she didn't feel the usual pain she would've felt. Maybe that was because she wasn't in her body, or maybe Nyx had decided to take the pain that went along with the visions. Whatever it was, Aphrodite was grateful.

"Hey, for the first time I don't feel like shit," she said gleefully, stretching away from his shoulder. She grinned at him. "Usually I'd nearly fucking die after one of those, but I'm fine."

"But you were crying blood, and..." He took a deep breath. "Okay, I trust you. You're fine."

"Okay, now where the hell are we?" Her eyes moved from Aurox's and looked around her at the amazing part of the Otherworld she was in. She'd never seen beautiful before this. It was a simple field, filled with perfectly trimmed grass and tall, green trees, but it sent a deeper chill down her spine than would the shiniest gold bracelet. Nyx's fingerprint was all over it, and with that came the realization: Zoey was not very far away.

All their practicing, training, and finally doing had led to this. They were in the Otherworld, they had been granted passage, and now all they had to do was find Zoey. Aphrodite closed her eyes and tried to sense Nyx's magick, like she was a metal detector. To her surprise, she felt a strong pull coming from a spot north of where she was standing- when she opened her eyes she saw that the spot looked exactly like Sgiach's grove back on Skye.

"She's probably in there," she told Aurox, pointing at the grove. "It's where Nyx's magick is strongest. It's obviously where her soul would be pulled."

"Okay. But even if we can get in there, how do we save Zoey? Thanatos says her soul has been fractured, which mean split into different pieces. Who says all the pieces are together?" Aurox's forehead squiggled together in confusion.

"I hope they are." Aphrodite stared at the grove, watching the wall of Darkness that was descending on it, and shook her head in fear. "I really, truly hope they are."

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae walked to first hour quickly. Rephaim was at her side- he was always at her side, well, when he wasn't a bird. A determined expression was on her face as she entered the class. Thanatos had her back turned, at her desk. Perfect. After what Shaunee had told her, there was no way she was letting this pass by.

Erin and Dallas were sitting together, she noticed in disgust. Erin was on Dallas's lap, his arms around her waist, and the two of them were laughing about something. Nicole had obviously distanced herself from the group and was sitting beside Shaunee, who was smiling kindly at her. When Shaunee saw Stevie Rae, her eyes widened, but Stevie Rae ignored her, moving past her to Erin. She stopped in front of Erin, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So you're on the side of Darkness now. Not only that, you're with him." She gestured at Dallas, infuriated.

"Of course." Erin mocked Stevie Rae's infuriated tone, but her voice was so much colder- so much more frigid.

"Mermaid, would you tell this lame-ass 'High Priestess'"- Dallas made air quotes around the words High Priestess- "to get the hell away from me and my girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" Anger pierced her heart. It wasn't that she was jealous- she'd been over Dallas for so long that she barely remembered her old feelings for him. It was just that Erin was so obviously changing, and she wasn't changing for the better.

"You heard him. Now get the fuck away from us, you bumpkin-ass bitch." Erin's voice had gone from cold and teasing to menacing and dangerous. Stevie Rae noticed that Darkness shivered around her, so tangible and so close to her that it almost cloaked her like it did Dallas.

"Ain't no reason to call me out of my name," Stevie Rae snapped. "Why, Erin, I thought you were better than that."

"Yeah, I was, before Dallas and I Imprinted." Her words sent a cold blow through Stevie Rae's heart. "He loves me, and I love him, and we're always going to be together. Piss off, bitch, and go be with your bird-ass boyfriend. Who is he, Big Bird?" Erin turned back to Dallas and the rest of the red fledglings as they laughed.

"Shut up. Don't you talk about my Rephaim like that, you slut." Stevie Rae felt anger burning through her pores, and her blood seemed to be pounding through her body.

"Oh shit, the bitch is getting mad! Her eyes are turning red!" Dallas laughed sarcastically, pretending to cringe away from her as if he were scared. Electricity crackled along his fingertips, and Stevie Rae remembered that water and electricity made lightning.

"Shut up!" Stevie Rae snapped.

"You shut up, ho. Don't talk to Dallas like that. Go back to fucking Bumpkinland with the rest of your lame ass friends, you stupid bitch." Erin grinned sarcastically at her.

"Shut the fuck up!" Stevie Rae snapped so loud that the entire class jumped with the power of her voice. "You stupid slut! I'm sick of you and your evil-ass ways. Just because you and Shaunee aren't friends anymore, doesn't mean you have to pick on me! Ugh!" Stevie Rae started to move closer to Erin, wanting to choke and choke the girl until she couldn't say any more, but before she could touch her, she felt strong arms on her shoulders, keeping her from moving another inch.

Thanatos's cold voice shivered over her. "Are you truly about to fight a fledgling? You are a High Priestess, and not one who yields to Darkness, because Darkness is all about hatred and fighting." Thanatos turned toward Erin, and her hair whipped around her shawl. Her eyes darkened, and Stevie Rae knew she was an inch from losing her cool. "You have clearly turned away from Nyx and towards Darkness, but you will not disrespect any High Priestess in the shadow of your former Goddess! Do you understand!" Lightning seemed to flicker around her dangerously, and her fingers twitched, as if she were about to hurl it at Erin.

Erin nodded quickly, her eyes wide. "I understand, High Priestess."

"Good." Thanatos smiled and her hair fell back to her shoulders, looking beautiful and like a High Priestess should. "Behave as a normal fledgling would." She moved to the front of the class and Stevie Rae shot Erin another smug smirk before returning to her seat. She tried not to stare at the empty seat that was Zoey's. She missed Z like a fat kid missed a lost piece of cake, and remembered that today was the last day. If Zoey wasn't back from the Otherworld by the end of today, she'd be trapped there forever, and then who would replace her?

_Me, _she realized with a start. _I'm already the High Priestess of the red fledglings and vampyres. Now I'd be the High Priestess of the blue as well. _

She didn't want to think about that. Her best friend would return from the Otherworld in a few hours and then they'd be back to their old game- fighting against Darkness and Neferet as hard as they could, with Aphrodite and Rephaim and Shaunee and all the rest of the gang at their side.

At least, that's what Stevie Rae told herself...

_Shaunee_

It took a while for Shaunee to realize that Nicole was crying.

The red vampyre was certainly good at hiding her tears. She had her head in her hands as Thanatos lectured them about the bake sale and open house she believed they should have, and she'd even raised her hands a couple times- her eyes had been clear. But it had taken a while for her to sob brokenly, and then Shaunee had picked up on the tears.

_She's crying, _Shaunee realized. _Just like in my dream. _

She closed her eyes and thought: _Fire, please go to her and warm her soul... comfort her... strengthen her... soothe her grief. _She saw a red flicker of light around Nicole and knew her element had followed her command.

Thanatos, or anyone else in the class for that matter, didn't seem to notice the change. The High Priestess continued her lecture. "A mingle with humans would be important in convincing them that we do not want war. Is that not right?"

"Right," Stevie Rae said. Shaunee thought the red vampyre High Priestess was handling herself amiably after what had just happened with her and Erin. That had even made Shaunee feel all rotten inside, like she'd done something wrong.

Shaunee raised her hand and Thanatos nodded to her. "I think we should open the House of Night to human professors, in the more menial positions. Like, not fencing or anything active like that. But the things humans actually have degrees in teaching, like drama and lit class, and maybe some of them could learn vampyre sociology in Neferet's place."

"You are right," Thanatos said, smiling at her. "Having human professors would convince the public that Neferet is nothing more than an employee who is angered because of her removal from her position as High Priestess. Maybe then the People of Faith would stop their 'righteous' attack. Thank you for the idea, Shaunee."

"You're welcome," she said, smiling back at the High Priestess.

"I have an idea." Stevie Rae's hand came up. "I could call my mama and have her cook for the bake sale. She is a dessert extraordinaire." She fanned herself as if the deliciousness of her mother's cooking was so hot she was about to pass out. Everybody- well, mostly everybody; everybody who counted- laughed, even Thanatos.

"Call your mother tonight," Thanatos said warmly, smiling at Stevie Rae. "The bake sale will be held next Friday, a time that is usually available to humans."

"I think we should have it at a human time," Damien said. "If we have it at 8 in the morning, humans would probably not show up. We should have it in the middle of first hour. That's early for us but pretty late for them."

"You're right, fledgling. The bake sale and open house would be in the middle of our first hour." Thanatos smiled serenely as though she were so happy the Darkness that had long clouded the school was coming to an end.

And that was when Nicole slumped forward in her seat, sobbing so heartbrokenly that Shaunee's eyes widened.

What the hell was going on?

"I'll handle this." Shaunee grabbed Nicole's arm and pulled her up. "Am I allowed to take her in the hallway?"

"Yes, of course." Thanatos nodded, looking as though she felt sorry for Nicole. Shaunee pulled her into the hallway and stood with her in the hallway. She stared at the former girlfriend of Dallas. In a way, Nicole was a lot like Aphrodite- she'd started out on the side of Darkness as a bitchy pain in the ass, but now she was actually kinda nice. And she had an affinity for horses and an affinity for water, so obviously Nyx had plans for her. Nicole was way prettier when she was on the side of Light, because she no longer had an attitude to make her look so ugly. Her long dark hair fell to her shoulders amiably, and her eyes were brighter than Shaunee remembered. She steadied Nicole and took her face in her hands, making the red vampyre look her in the eye. "Are you okay?"

"I'm... fine," Nicole sobbed.

"No you're not." Shaunee sounded wise and mature as she continued and she knew beyond all doubt that Nyx was talking through her. "Nicole, I know you're new to the Goddess and Light, but only Darkness lets things get to it. You have to be strong and use love to survive whatever's troubling you. Darkness will only win if you let it."

Nicole took a deep, shaky breath, and closed her eyes. There was a long, awkward silence between the two of them, and when she spoke, her voice sounded a lot clearer. "My human mother was killed last night."

Shaunee's breath drew. "Really? How did it happen?"

"She was shot. I don't know who shot her, but the more you guys talk about this battle between Darkness and Light I'm thinking it was Neferet." Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed in what Shaunee was beginning to recognize as her pissed face. "I wish that bitch wasn't immortal, because her blood would've already been on my hands."

"I'm guessing you and your mom were pretty close."

"Pretty close? We did everything together before I was Marked. We rode horses together all the time. She bought me my horse, who I childishly named Magneto, 'cause he looked like Magneto to me. The next year, I got Marked and had to come here." Tears threatened in her eyes again. "I fucking hated Nyx for taking me away from her for a long time, but a few days ago I realized that hating her was going to get me nowhere. And at least I had more horses here. Horses tend to equate to happiness. Horses and happiness is all I need."

"That's a pretty good motto," Shaunee agreed. "Even though I'm all about the cats." The reminder of cats sent a pang through her- Erin still had Beelzebub. She made a mental reminder to steal him from her.

"A cat hasn't chosen me yet," Nicole said softly. "I love cats, too. Alexandria chose me."

"Alexandria?"

"A horse," Nicole explained. "It's the first time it's happened in several years. It shows I'm going to be the next Horse Mistress, after Lenobia dies. Maybe I'll be the red vampyre Horse Mistress."

"You're right," Shaunee said excitedly, feeling a peculiar feeling that told her she was exactly right. "Nyx has Chosen you to be the red Horse Mistress."

"That's great," Nicole whispered, smiling. She stared up at the sky. "I had no reason to hate you so much, Goddess. I think I can truly love you again." She laughed, and looked back to Shaunee. "Thank you, Shaunee. We've gotta hang out sometime."

"You're welcome. Of course," Shaunee said automatically, grinning at Nicole. She felt a bond to the girl that she remembered sharing with Erin, but this bond was so much more real- so much more based on Light and love then weakness and shallowness. For the first time, Shaunee felt like she could call someone her sister and mean it.

She and Nicole walked back into the classroom grinning together. She had a feeling this was going to be a good day.

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	18. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

_Heath_

For as long as he lived (well, and kinda unlived when he'd gotten to the Otherworld) Heath would never forget the sight of Zoey coming undone.

First he heard the terrible scraping noise, like a scalpel being rubbed against the cement. He closed his eyes as he felt the almost familiar twinge of pain inside him as Darkness fed its intent. He'd fought it for days now, without alerting Zoey to its presence, and now it was growing too strong. When he saw the already torn ends of her soul fall to their knees and gasp in pain, as well as the real Zo, he knew he was truly fucked this time.

_Ah, shit, think, Heath, _he told himself. _You know you can save Zo. You did it before. _

Well, if he was being perfectly honest with himself, Stark had done it before. He'd wielded the Guardian Sword to battle Kalona long enough to save Zo, and get her to bring the pieces of her shattered soul back together. Heath was getting the feeling that this was going to be a repeat of last time, only he was going to have to act as Guardian, and there was nothing here to fight but Darkness. Fear stabbed him as coldly and painfully as would the sword of an avenging god or goddess.

He turned to look at Zo. Her face was sheen with sweat, and her usually long, full brown hair was matted and tangled as if she'd been doing some rather inappropriate things. He thought about all the things he wanted to do with her- in his body, with his own mind. He sighed and with one last memory of the old Zo banished her. She was never going to be human again. She'd been chosen by a goddess- hell, a powerful Goddess of Vampyres at that. She had to fulfill the role Nyx had given her, and Heath would be damned if he was the reason she didn't.

"Zo," he whispered softly. "Come to me. I can protect you from Darkness- it's here for you. It wants you. With a fractured soul, you can't call Light and the elements to help you- you're vulnerable. Darkness can kill you as easily as it wants." He knew deep in his soul the words that were coming out of his mouth were the words of Nyx, and that the Goddess was talking through him. "And I'll be damned if I'm gonna let Darkness touch my Zo."

"Heath," she sobbed. "It's... inside me. It's trying to break me- it's trying to kill me, and I don't..." She closed her eyes and moaned, "I don't want to die. Not like this."

"Ah, shit." Darkness had already tainted her soul? Fuck. Now what was he gonna do to save her?

Heath turned around, staring at the beautiful trees of the grove. When they'd first arrived to the grove, they had been ringed with an almost silver light, like an aura from Nyx, telling them that the place was touched with her magick- with her Light and her goodness. As the days had gone past, the circle that surrounded the ring of trees had been shadowed with a Darker light, which had eventually turned to the wall of Darkness that threatened them now.

Heath thought that if he squinted a bit, he could see beyond the wall of Darkness, to the beautiful fields and springs around them. If he'd known better, he would have sworn he saw a blond girl walking in determined strides with a blond boy, who looked like he meant business, his eyes wild and as determined as the girl's. Was that... Aphrodite? His eyes widened as he realized the boy at her side was Aurox.

"Zo!" he cried, turning back to her. "I see Aurox and Aphrodite. They're here from Earth to save you."

"How in the hell are they going to get in?" she sobbed, but hope had lit her eyes like a candle. It was the only thing that was keeping her from bawling, and he knew it.

"Aurox will have to fight the Darkness that surrounds us." His voice sounded grim and mature and way older than eighteen. He knew that whenever he sounded like that, the words he'd heard himself say were the absolute truth.

"I wonder how they got here..."

He heard Nyx's voice in his mind. The power of her voice brushed across his skin as if he'd been cleaned with a lint roller: _Both have broken boundaries thought impossible to save Zoey. Aphrodite battled the symbol of Darkness she knew the most, called the duo ni Gigh, in the form of Neferet, Tsi Sgili formerly in my service. Aurox went to the edge of inhumanity and back and quenched the fire of the bull within him, finally truly choosing Light. Only when his body is reunited with yours can you be reunited with Zoey Redbird. _

Heath felt a thrill go through him. "You're saying I can be with her again someday?" he said aloud in a low whisper.

_If she chooses you, my son. Her decision is not an easy one... _Nyx laughed softly before her presence faded from him, even though she was always, eternally there- it was her realm, so of course she would always be there.

"I have to take part in this, don't I?" Heath rolled his eyes. "Goddess, must you always be so damn climactic?"

He strode confidently over to Zoey, his shoulders squared and his eyes wise, and opened his hand. Light seemed to come from him and into her, and in his hand appeared the Guardian Sword, its blade glinting ethereally in the light from the Otherworld's brilliant sun. His hand closed tightly around its beautiful hilt, and before he knew what he was doing he was walking toward the tight phalanx of Dark threads that surrounded the grove. He ignored the fear that had entered him and walked up to it.

"Heath! What are you doing?" Zoey called. But he ignored her. He had a job to do.

All his life he'd felt out of step, like what was supposed to be just wasn't happening, but now, as Heath Luck drew a deep, clear breath, centered himself, and raised the sword, preparing- a human- to battle Darkness all by himself- that his destiny had finally come full circle. He would battle Darkness in the Otherworld until Zoey was safe- or until he drew his last breath.

Whichever came first.

_Aurox_

Aurox saw the Darkness, disgusting and mad yet powerful, surrounding the magickal grove of Nyx before he felt it. The power of the Dark light spread across his skin like a thousand tiny spiders were crawling on him, and it took every bit of immortal power he still had left not to shiver in disgust.

He couldn't believe he'd trafficked with it. He shook his head. Of course, he hadn't been particularly right when he'd been created, and Neferet had created him. But if he hadn't had the touch of Heath Luck's humanity when he had ridden, Aurox probably would have reveled in Darkness, he realized. It was all thanks to Heath Luck. In a way, he felt sorry, that he'd used the boy's Light and stolen his lost love. But he had a feeling that Zoey would be reunited with her Heath soon enough, and he would also have her.

As they approached the grove, Aphrodite gasped. Her face went pale as she finally saw the wall of Darkness. It was strange to him that she could see it- she had never trafficked with Darkness. She might have been mean, and spoiled and selfish, but she had never completely, truly given up the Goddess who had Marked her and touched her with such awe-inspiring gifts. Maybe it was her Prophetess gifts that allowed her to see it. "How the fuck are we going to get past that?" she breathed.

"We- well, I- battle it." Aurox felt the rightness of his statement deep within his bones and blood as he opened his hand and a beautiful sword entered it. It had been touched by such Light that he almost dropped it, staring at it in complete awe. His mouth was wide open. He had never known such Light, such... beauty.

"No, Aurox!" Aphrodite's voice was sharp and strong and she sounded almost exactly like Zoey. "You can't fight Darkness by yourself! You need the power of the bull, and Nyx just stripped that from you!"

"I can fight it. I can't win, but I can fight it," he assured her. Raising the sword, thought about his hatred for Darkness- for Neferet in particular, because it was her magick through which the Vessel was created- and then he lunged at the utter wall of Darkness.

_Heath_

Heath might have been hallucinating, but he thought he could hear the sounds of someone else hacking at the wall of Darkness as he did. It was easier than he'd imagined, but it was still incredibly hard to keep the Darkness away from him. It didn't seem to be responding whenever he swung the sword.

For the first time, it did. Darkness came at him so hard and strong that he almost fell- it took everything within him not to fall. He closed his eyes and forced away the pain that came with the wound that was now across his stomach. When he opened them, his vision was a little blurry. Darkness was getting to him- playing with his worst fears.

_Keep calm, Heath, _he told himself. He managed to spare a glance at Zoey, who was watching the fight with wide eyes. The pieces of her torn soul were standing beside her with the same expressions. He felt hope thread through him. Did that mean his fight with Darkness was going to cause them to come together?

In his moment of distraction, a Dark tendril wrapped around Heath's leg. He gasped as it dragged him to the ground. It was wrapped around his leg so tightly that even if he were to slice it off, there would still be a piece attached. He cringed away from the Darkness that had entrapped him. He felt it cutting deeply into his skin, drinking from him ethereally, in ways no mortal would. He sliced the sword at the wall of Darkness, but made the worst mistake yet as the Darkness grasped the sword, covering it, and turning it on him. The sword skewered him in the heart so coldly that everything went numb.

_"Heath!" _Zoey shouted. Why did she sound like she was a mile away? She sounded exactly like she'd sounded when Kalona had killed him the first time. He'd wanted to tell her he was fine, but he couldn't- and that was the ordeal now. Whenever he tried to talk, only pain filled his lungs. He couldn't breathe, and he only had seconds left. He noticed that Zoey didn't sound heartbroken this time. She sounded pissed.

_Good, _he realized as he watched the wall of Darkness fade away, and Aurox and Aphrodite burst into the clearing, running straight for him. _Pissed is better than heartbroken. It means she'll be okay. _

_It means she's going to heal. _

_Zoey_

The shock that entered me when Heath was gored by Darkness was just that- complete and utter shock. It ran through my body so sharply that I felt like my soul was going to shatter again. After a few minutes of letting a couple pitiful tears slide down my eyes, I realized the sensation that was running through me was not sorrow- it was anger.

"Heath!" I shouted, running toward him. He looked bad. There were cuts and bruises all along his body, and he shuddered every time he tried to breathe, coughing up blood. His eyes weren't focused, as if he wasn't really there. Darkness lined his body, and it looked so wrong against his skin that I had to force myself not to cringe away from him.

"Zo..." he whispered. "I... love... you."

His eyes went blank, and then the Darkness seemed to fade from him as it finished its deeds. No. Heath couldn't be dead. I wasn't going to suffer through the pain of Heath's death again. No.

But I realized I wasn't feeling any pain- I was just feeling the urge to kick the ass of whoever had brought this pain to my boyfriend- my lover- my pain- my Consort.

I stood up, having a gut feeling. I hadn't had one of those in days. I knew that was a good thing. I turned toward the tight phalanx of pieces from my soul, and they all stared at me, wide eyed. "Girls, I need you to come back to me," I instructed.

To my surprise, they obliged, walking in a single file line into me- literally, into me. Each one just walked into me, and it felt great. It felt like someone had stolen my kidney for a while and was now giving it back. The last part of my soul to enter me was A-ya, and she smiled sadly at me before jumping into me. The full cacophony of the elements' power raced through me, and I was whole again- though not completely healed.

I turned back to Heath, and realized with a start that Aphrodite and Aurox were standing in front of his broken body. Tears were in both their eyes. Aurox's hand was fisted over his heart as if he were saluting the body- or saying goodbye to it.

NO.

Heath was not going to die. Worse still, not right in front of me.

I strode towards them in what I hoped were the long, confident strides of a High Priestess. I felt the infilling of the elements even though they weren't securely back yet- a rush of air, the sensation of heat, the smell of a gentle spring rain, the feeling of grass against my feet, and the quickening of my soul- and I turned down to stare at Heath. His eyes were wide open, but they were blank, and there was an emptiness in them that had me chewing on the inside of my cheek as I realized that Heath might actually be dead again. Well, I didn't know how he could die if he'd already died. Died times two? Goddess, all this was making my head hurt.

Tears brimmed in my eyes as I stared at his bloodied, broken body. He looked so peaceful and harmless that I didn't want to touch him, but my hand went instantaneously to the curve of his neck. When I realized the sweet, warm blood that ran through his body was gone, that the pulse that ran hot and delicious had stopped, a slither of unease threaded through me.

"Zoey?" Aphrodite's voice drew me from my thoughts as my eyes snapped up to her. Hers were wide and questioning, and she was staring at me like I was a pod person from _Invasion of the Body Snatchers- _or, hell, Cal from _Titanic. _"Are you... yourself? 'Cause you seem kinda cold and menacing."

I rounded on her. "Of course I seem cold! My Consort just died to protect me!"

"No, I don't think he is dead." Aurox's words made my eyes go to him. The sight of him seemed to heal the pain that Heath's death had caused even if it was only a little, and I knew deep in my soul that I was not only in love with Heath, but the body he'd inhabited. I took a deep breath. I was falling in love with Aurox, too.

"Why did you say that?" Aphrodite demanded. She seemed unusually close with him, and her voice wasn't as bitchy as I remembered- what the hell had happened since I'd been gone?

"I can feel Heath, and I assure you I probably would have died by now if he had truly died at the hands of Darkness," Aurox assured her.

"So... Why can't you bring him back to life?" I asked hopefully. An idea was beginning to formulate itself in my head. "Give him some of your old magick and bring him back."

"I can try to heal him. But I can't guarantee it will work." Aurox looked down at Heath's gored body and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he clasped his hands together. Unclasping them, he shoved them on Heath's chest. Heath shot up as if he'd been Tasered, his eyelids widening even further than they were already widened.

"It's working," I breathed.

Heath's eyes wheeled, looking for me, or someone. I could tell he was trying to focus. Suddenly he coughed, sitting straight up, his eyes wild like a bat out of Hell. He turned to me and whispered, "Drink me, Zoey. Please."

I knew drinking his blood would shatter the Imprint I had with Aurox- which I realized with a start I didn't want- but I didn't care. It was either drink from Heath and heal him, or let him die. Heath Luck had died on me too many times.

So I took a deep breath, used my nails as a knife, sliced a cut into Heath's throat, closed my eyes, leaned forward, and drank.

It was the best sensation I'd ever felt.

Energy seemed to pulsate through me, and as soon as I took the first sip I moaned with dark, rugged pleasure, unable to stop. My knees went weak and I fell to the ground, but I didn't stop drinking- I couldn't stop drinking. Heat seemed to be vibrating along my entire body, and I shivered with the power of the moment. Heath's blood was like a large, majestic bonfire- it was beautiful, and it was never going to end. The sensation was turning me on in other places too- I felt my breasts harden, and I laughed with the erotic pleasure of the moment.

And suddenly, an amazing thing happened. To my surprise, I watched Heath's cuts heal closed. All the blood seemed to fade, and the cuts disappeared as if they had never been there. He moaned softly and moved closer to me, looking like his normal self again. "Zo..." he moaned as his hand moved closer to his pants. "Zo... Please..."

It was at that moment I stopped drinking from him because I knew if I continued, I would kill him. I closed my eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath.

"Ohmigod," Aphrodite whispered.

"Heath, get up," I commanded in a soft whisper as I stood, facing Aphrodite and Aurox. "We have to get you back into Aurox so we can leave and kick Neferet's ass."

"I already kicked Neferet's ass," Aphrodite told me. "I fought her just a day ago and won."

"No." Aurox shook his head. "You didn't fight Neferet. What you fought was a duo ni Gigh- the Darkness that's closest to your heart. It played with your deepest desires. That's why you let Neferet live- if you weren't merciful it would have won." Aurox turned his head and smiled softly.

"I guess you're right. But then where the hell is Neferet?"

"I bet she's stirring up all sorts of bullpoopie back at the House of Night," I said earnestly. "By the way, how did you guys get here? Did you go to Skye?"

"Long story," Aphrodite laughed. "Best reserved for later. Now let's worry about getting you the fuck out of here."

I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her- her presence was like seeing the sun for the first time.

"I think it's way simpler than we thought."

I felt the Goddess listening, and felt the twinge that was her voice: _You must use True Sight, the elements, and love to escape the Otherworld. _

"True Sight?" I murmured. "Shaylin isn't here."

"She doesn't have to be," Aphrodite told me. "I think what she means by True Sight is seeing past Darkness."

"I could see past Aurox's Darkness," I said softly. "I love him."

"I love you, too, Zo." He smiled at me awkwardly and looked away after an "I love you too".

"Now use love."

I turned toward Aurox and in a clear, strong voice, I told him, "I love you, and I'm in love with you, I've guessed at it for a long time, but it's clear now- the way you are reminds me so much of humanity. I love you."

"I love you too," Aurox declared. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her passionately. "And the elements."

"Air, come to me. Strengthen us, air." I spoke to the wind, but my voice picked up so that it was magnified around the grove.

"Heat us, fire," Aphrodite said.

"Protect us, water," Heath said. I noticed he was surrounded by a moonstone colored light.

"Guard us, earth," Aurox said.

"Relinquish us, spirit," I said again, to complete the spell. A rush of energy flowed through me as I turned toward Aurox, smiling eagerly as his lips brushed against me. I kissed him with everything in my soul, and a bright flash of light appeared beside me. I heard Aphrodite and Aurox gasping, but I didn't care.

I was in love.

I closed my eyes.

The brilliant power of the sword was staring back at me dangerously, as if it were a double edged sword.

"Heath's soul has returned to me," Aurox whispered when we were apart. I gasped in shock and turned back to where Heath had lay a second ago. He was gone, but the brilliant moonstone-colored light that had surrounded him for a second when we'd called the elements was now all over Aurox. A chill of desire for him rolled through me. He smiled at me and the smile sent even more sexy chills down my spine. "My Zo."

It was the first time he called me Zo and I wasn't affected. I leaned into him, letting him wrap his arms around my waist and grasp my ass, and rolled my eyes back into my head as I felt his lips against the nape of my neck. "Oh, yes," I whispered. "Aurox, I love you."

"I love you too, Zo." He smiled. He sounded so much like Heath that it took everything in me not to bawl right there. My mind turned to Stark guiltily and what he was doing right now, but at the moment I didn't care. I let love flow into me, and I realized what was happening with a deep, beautiful shiver. Its power was running all along my skin, strengthening me. The power of the elements. First my hair seemed to fly around my face. Then heat seemed to roll across my body lightly. A spring rain seemed to fall along my skin. The earth flew up through the ground and acted as a muscle relaxer, and spirit flowed all within my soul. I gasped as with each element, I saw an image of the faerie spirits Sgiach had showed me while I was still on her isle. They flowed into me with each element's manifestation.

Aurox was holding me, and he stared at me. "Zoey," he whispered.

"Yes?" For the first time, Zoey sounded all wrong in his tongue. I wanted him to call me Zo- and only Zo.

"For a second there, your eyes flashed bright purple," he said.

I tried to think about that, and had a gut feeling that told me to shut my mouth and play dumb. I widened my eyes. "Really? I don't know anything about that," I promised him.

"Good." He smiled sexily at me, and the beauty of his smile had me laughing, leaning up to kiss him softly again. Aphrodite groaned beside us. "This is making me miss my fucking Warrior."

I broke from Aurox for a second to grin at her. "You'll be reunited with him soon."

Suddenly the moonstone-colored light that was around Aurox flowed around me. I gasped as I realized that my seer stone was growing hot. I raised it from its spot between my breasts. Following my gut, I looked through it at the moonstone colored light. The light flowed into my hand, and for a second it was just light. Then it turned into a brilliant sword, with a hilt the color of flames and a blade the color of grass. It was beautiful, and I knew that love, True Sight and the elements had created it I gasped as my seer stone fell back down to my breasts and I could still see it.

"The Elemental Sword," Aphrodite whispered. "I can feel that Nyx has gifted you with something powerful. This is what you'll use to fight Neferet."

A chill rolled down my spine. Neferet was still alive and back in Tulsa creating all kinds of bullpoopie, probably with Stevie Rae and Rephaim, who I missed dearly. Stevie Rae. Rephaim. Shaunee. Erin. Damien. All of my friends' names rolled through me. As I thought of them I got a visual image of Damien, Shaunee, the evil red fledgling girl Nicole to my surprise, Stevie Rae, and Thanatos. It was then that my stomach's raging IBS seemed to relax, and my fractured soul was completely healed.

_You can now leave my realm, child. Use the power of the sword to leave. _Nyx's singsong voice drifted through my mind as she laughed softly.

I knew what I had to do. Slowly I raised the sword and pointed it at the sky. A brilliant purple light flowed from it and seemed to cut through the air, making a dark portal up through the clouds. Entranced, I gasped as I felt myself going up. Aurox's arms were around my waist again and Aphrodite was screaming, but all I could feel was the sensation of being pulled. And that was the last thing I felt before everything went black.

XOXO,

Casey


	19. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Rephaim_

Sunlight beamed across his vision as he stood outside the House of Night. It was lunchtime, and Rephaim had decided he'd wanted time to himself- if he wasn't with Stevie Rae he preferred to be alone.

He stared at the shattered tree his father had escaped from so long ago, his eyes wide. It seemed like it had been forever ago that he'd been a guileless spirit, following his father's Dark commands- his father, who had still been obsessed with the idea of possessing A-ya. His father, who was now a vampyre in the service of Nyx- and Erebus.

Rephaim thought that of all the punishments Nyx could've given, she'd chosen the harshest, but the fact that she was giving him a punishment at all meant she still cared for him. He knew Father would gladly take any punishment from Nyx- even if it meant his death. And now his father could die, because he was no longer immortal.

Or was he?

Sometimes, though Kalona's eyes had changed to a dark blue color, Rephaim thought he saw the flash of amber in their depths, a sign of the immortal power that still lived within him. He knew the immortal power very well, because he had trafficked with it. He still felt its influence in his veins.

His blood raced through him now, as if it was responding to the idea.

He stared at the sky. The blood color of the clouds and the sun's energy reminded him so of scarlet tattoos, like the tattoos of his Red One, his High Priestess, Stevie Rae. Rephaim thought he'd never been happier. He_ had_ never been happier. He'd found Light and Nyx and that, he had never before known.

Or had he?

Rephaim remembered the dream he'd had, in which Nyx had showed him that at his conception, he'd been human. Did that mean Nyx's benevolent magick had been lent to him even when he was small? Was that why he remained human- mostly- instead of changing into a fledgling like Nisroc and the rest of his brothers had? He thought about that earnestly. He'd been human this entire time, and he hadn't ever felt any different about himself. With a start, he realized that he wasn't changing into a raven as much as he had before. He'd changed yesterday morning, but today he'd remained human, even though he'd felt the change coming on. His bones had cramped during the daytime, especially when he was indoors, but he'd remained human.

He'd stayed away from Stevie Rae, he realized. Even as a human, he could barely remember anything- it was all a blur- but one thing he clearly remembered was staying a safe distance from her. Why?

_We'll see if I stay human tomorrow, _he decided. _If so, I'll go to Thanatos about it. My father won't know anything. But Thanatos might. _

Rephaim walked toward the shattered tree, his eyes on the hole at the center of the ruptured oak. It was as deep as a portal into the Otherworld, and he knew a fall down there would be hard to get out of. He took a step closer to the hole and looked down into it. With a shiver he realized that all he could see for a long way down was darkness.

Darkness was all he could see. Darkness, with a capital D...

He jerked away from the pit when he realized it wasn't just blackness, but actual Darkness. Gasping, he caught sight of several terrible threads seething toward him. He gasped, backing away from the pit as quickly as he could. His eyes drifted up to Nyx's magickal school, so surrounded to sweet, innocent Light, when he was surrounded by such greedy, volatile Darkness.

He closed his eyes, trying to draw from the reserves of Light within him and from the powerful influence of the black bull he was feeling. He felt the connection before it appeared before him- an image as bright as the ghostly wall of light that had appeared at Thanatos's reveal ritual, yet somehow as dark as night. The scent of lavender flitted over him and he gasped as the Darkness seemed to shiver away from him.

_Zoey. _

Zoey's soul had returned to the mortal world. He could feel it as plainly as day. Happiness exploded through him like a vice, so strong that the Darkness that was drinking from him shadowed away, beguiled by his connections to love. Of course, love was what stopped Darkness. Defeated couldn't be the right word, because neither could really win.

He sprung up from the patch of grass. He knew somehow that he was the only one who had felt Zoey's return. He had to deliver the message to everyone. She was back! Zoey was back! Rephaim couldn't hide his smile as he ran full speed toward the House of Night.

_Kramisha_

She was starting to feel like Zoey.

She'd had one of her gut feelings, like she needed a minute with Nyx. She'd gone outside, asking her fourth hour teacher, who was that young-ass bitch Missal, for a minute. The warmth of the night sky had flowed around her like Zoey's elements, and Kramisha smiled a little. Ever since she'd become the red vampyre Poet Laureate, she'd gotten used to feeling like shit on a stick- and that was only a light load of how Kramisha felt. But in that moment she breathed in the air and with it came the reassurance that Nyx would always be by her side. That, as always, gave her the strength to go on.

She should've felt better about herself since she'd Changed, but the truth was the Change had had the opposite effect. It had doubled her affinity for prophesy and made her write down not just prophetic poems, but normal ones, that made her head hurt. Some of them were in a strange drawn language that reminded her of Zoey's tattoos. Some of them were in normal language, but so damn confusing she couldn't even finish them. But she recognized that feeling- the itching between her fingers that told her, beyond any doubt, that she needed to write the poem. She almost needed to write poems as greatly as she needed blood. But that impulse was greater.

That was one of the... sexier parts about Changing. Kramisha smiled to herself as she remembered how hot drinking from that human donor had been. Then she felt guilt- she didn't want to drink from humans.

_It's what Nyx would want, _her conscience argued. _You gotta do what your Goddess want. _

She took a deep breath, staring at the crescent moon in the sky and finding solidarity in its connection to the Goddess. At that moment, Erik Night's voice penetrated her ears, and even she, a red vampyre, jumped.

"Hey, Kramisha." Erik strode closer to her. Kramisha's eyes found his. He was looking movie-star cute as usual, but there was another boy she didn't recognize. He was a red fledgling. He was caramel-skinned, and tall- almost Erik's height. He was muscular, and his hair was that short-yet-tall nap/curl that was really attractive to her. His lips were seriously full and cute, and they were pursed tightly. His eyes widened some when he saw her. She knew this routine. He was oh so attracted to her. She could feel it already. Irritation speared her. She hated those types of guys.

"Hey, Erik," Kramisha said smoothly, glaring at the boy coldly. "And who's your friend?"

"This is Jordan," Erik told her. "I Marked him last night. He barely made it to the House of Night. Stevie Rae found him nearly dead outside the school."

"I hear them," Jordan murmured. His voice was deep and cute, like she liked, but somehow the sound of it irritated her. "They're all around _her._" He motioned with two of his fingers at Kramisha like he didn't want to look at her.

"What are they saying?" Erik demanded; at the same time Kramisha cried, "What the fuck is he talking about?"

"What are they saying?" Erik repeated.

"They're telling me she's connected to this... Nyx woman. The vampyre Goddess." His accent was from somewhere further down south than Tulsa, probably Florida. He looked like a Florida boy.

"Well, that's a good thing," Erik said. "If she's on the side of Light and Nyx, you can trust her. This is Kramisha. She's the red vampyre Poet Laureate. She helps us out a lot, 'cause usually her poems predict the future."

"Yeah," she said icily, staring not really at him but past him. "So I need to get shown some respect."

Why was she being such a bitch? This Jordan kid had done nothing to her, she realized with a shudder. And she'd taken such an instant dislike to him. Goddess, she was becoming too much like Aphrodite. She tried to draw strength from Light.

Jordan's response surprised her. "Oh, you'll get shown respect alright. If I can get respected back," he snapped.

"What are you getting mad for?" Kramisha snapped a ponytail holder out of her pocket and rolled her hair into a ponytail, because it was clear he was about to get just as ghetto as she was.

"Stop!" Erik sounded so grown and mature that they both stared at him. His voice was icy with the power of a Tracker of Nyx. "You can't fight each other. Both of you are on the side of Light, and that's the side you'll remain on. So shut up and get over your... dislike for each other. You'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on."

Kramisha glared at Jordan.

Jordan glared back at Kramisha.

Neither said a word.

She spun. "I don't want to have to deal with this shit. He 'bout to irritate me, I see it now." She walked off as coldly and maturely as she could, her mind seething with anger. Why did he give her such an angry feeling- like she was about to kill him? There was no reason for her to be mad at him.

She was going to have to watch this Jordan kid.

Kramisha's hand itched softly and she knew that it was time for another poem. Before she could even blink, she was whipping out her pen, running to the bench in front of the school, and beginning to write.

_Nicole_

Nicole and Shaunee had been together for the whole day, and they were only growing closer.

From the moment Shaunee had helped her through the pain of her mother's death, Nicole had taken an instant liking to her. The two had bonded in that moment and she'd felt a connection to her, this girl who she wouldn't have gotten along with weeks ago. Sometimes she missed Dallas, but she knew that was just her missing some type of love. She didn't love a cold, manipulative creature like him. Erin deserved him. She deserved Light.

Nicole had realized she had three classes with Shaunee- first, third, and fourth hour. They were in fourth hour now, and the class was dragging on. There were still about ten minutes left of the class. Unfortunately, she had this class with Terri, her former best friend from the Dark circle, but Shaylin was here, too. Kramisha was here too- she'd just returned to class a second ago. After Professor Missal released them to work on their worksheet, Nicole had instantly gone to Shaunee. The two had finished the worksheet in 5 minutes and started talking. Shaylin had moved her chair over to where they were.

Now they were sitting in an arrangement where their three desks were lined up. Shaylin was staring obviously at Starr, her eyes wide.

"What is it?" Nicole asked.

"Her colors are darker than usual," Shaylin whispered. "I think she's the most evil one out of all of them, after Erin."

"She was always the one who plotted with Neferet." Nicole remembered the days when she'd been on the side of Darkness. She'd listened, of course. Terri had, ultimately, almost always been the one who'd been helping Neferet. Besides, of course, Dallas. She'd been quiet. She'd only dated Dallas because he was cute- a decision she was really starting to regret.

"I'll tell Stark," Shaunee confirmed. "We need the Warriors to watch her."

"We need to watch the Warriors," Shaylin whispered. She covered her mouth like she hadn't meant to speak. When Nicole and Shaunee glared at her, she (reluctantly) continued her sentence. "Not really the Warriors. Rephaim's the color of moonstones like Aurox, with gold and red flecks. I think that means he's good, but new to the world of Light. And Darius just has this really pretty green color, like a fighter. It's Stark we need to watch."

"What do you mean?" A terrible feeling shivered through Nicole as the words left Shaunee's lips. James Stark was Zoey's Warrior, her Oathbound Guardian, sworn to protect her always.

"I mean his colors have been changing, and not for the better. They were red and gold and a little black before, but now the black has grown and expanded- the Darkness inside him. The gold was sparkly before, but the sparkles are going away. And the red's disappearing too. I think it means he's getting Darker."

"I don't know much about Zoey, but aren't she and Stark supposed to be going out?" Nicole asked.

"Yes," Shaylin said.

"Well, when Zoey comes back, she can just cuddle up with him, have _Paranormal Activity _going in the background, and do a sexy little laugh, and have him kiss her, and go to work," Nicole mused. "Love always works, doesn't it?"

"I was thinking that," Shaylin admitted. "But I'm not sure this time. Zoey's the only thing keeping Stark in the Light. But even with him having her, he's turning Dark."

"We can't let it happen," Shaunee said firmly. "There's no way. We have to keep Stark in the Light."

The three girls looked at each other solemnly, making it an oath. Little did they know it wouldn't be kept...

_Stevie Rae_

When they got back to the tunnels, she met Rephaim at her room. She hadn't been with him on the bus- he'd been distant and wide-eyed since lunch- but when they got to his room he exploded.

"Zoey's back," he told her.

"What?" Stevie Rae cried. "Since when? And why didn't I know?"

"I don't know," he admitted. "I felt it earlier today, right before fourth hour ended. It was..." He stopped and his eyes turned from her.

"It was..." Stevie Rae tried to continue the sentence, but Rephaim held up a hand. "Never mind that," he insisted. "Zoey's back, and I felt her soul return to the mortal world. I know I felt it."

"Well, that's a good thing, but she still has to be here soon," Stevie Rae said, chewing her lip. "I miss her."

"I do, too," he admitted.

"I'm glad she's back." She remembered the way Zoey would really want some brown pop right now, and a smile appeared on her worn face.

"Yes," Rephaim agreed. "Me, too."

They stared awkwardly at each other for a second, emotions seeming to burn between them. For a second she feared he was angry with her. Just as she was opening her mouth to ask what was wrong with him, he kissed her still-smiling lips. The kiss caught her off guard, but she didn't end it. She smiled softly as the kiss deepened. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, and heat filled her as his large, muscled hands moved to her waist, unbuckling her belt.

She broke the kiss. "Why so eager?" she whispered.

"You asked me to have sex with you earlier," he told her calmly. "But we're doing it my way."

She let him have her, kissing him to silence him. His hands cupped her breasts as he found his way to her shirt, while she went to work on his clothes. Eventually they were both naked and hot and sweating. She felt the breath of Nyx against her as she stared at him, knowing in her soul this was the boy she was destined to be with- he was her soul mate, and that was never going to change.

"Do you love me?" he whispered.

"I do," she whispered back.

They fell into each other in an air of passion and love, and began to make love until their worlds exploded in Light and happiness.

**For one, Starr was a typo- the character's name was Terri. Secondly, Aphrodite battled a manifestation of Darkness, and it was not Neferet, to clear up that confusion. **

**More coming soon!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	20. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

_Aurox_

As much as Aurox tried, he could not stop his heart from racing from the way Zo had kissed him.

That seductive way her lips had parted, and when she'd tried to bite his lip. He almost moaned in passion, even though he couldn't see anything. It was completely dark here, wherever he was. After Zo had set the sky alight with the Light from the Elemental Sword, they'd gone _up, up, up _until all he could see was Darkness.

"Aurox?" Someone was calling his name, but he didn't recognize the voice. At first he thought it was Zo, but it was too old to be her, too accented. He felt someone touch his shoulder, and a voice cried, "Wake the hell up!" Now that second voice, he did recognize. Was that... Aphrodite?

Suddenly there was a voice right in his ear, and he knew with all his heart the voice was Zo's. "Aurox. I love you. Come back to me, my love." He felt lips against his, and the warmth of skin brushing against skin. He took a deep breath. Pulling from the power of the night air, a calm fireplace, a spring rain, a campground, and the Goddess herself, Aurox returned to his body fully and opened his eyes.

Why was everything so bright? As soon as he opened his eyes, he felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't remember the cathedral being so bright. He blinked away the brightness. His muscles felt stiff now, and he tried to stretch the stiffness out of them. The room looked like he'd left it, but some of the candles had gone out. Shekinah and Aphrodite were standing over him. His eyes wheeled, looking for Zo.

"Where's Zo?" he asked in a raspy voice.

"Well, hello to you to." Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "I'm oh so glad to see you."

He tried to fight a smile, unsuccessfully. "Hey, Aphrodite."

"He does seem different," Shekinah mused. "It's as if his body has changed."

"When we were in the Otherworld, he absorbed Heath like he was a Body Snatcher or something. That was what gave him the strength to return here. Zoey too." Aphrodite grinned down at him. "They did some serious making out too."

Aurox sat up slowly. The stiffness in his muscles was ridiculous. It was almost like he could barely move. He was going to have to do so much stretching-

"Aurox."

The sound of her voice penetrated his ears smoothly. His heart raced as he turned and saw her. She looked beautiful. It was like Nyx had turned a light on inside her. She stood fluid even in stillness, and her shoulders were squared, prepared for battle. She was everything a High Priestess of Nyx should be- a Queen of Nyx should be.

"Zo." Not caring that Shekinah and Aphrodite were watching him, Aurox climbed off the Stone of Darkness. He ran to Zoey and kissed her passionately, like he hadn't seen her in forever- and it almost felt like he hadn't.

Zoey's arms went up over his head, and she pressed her body into his, kissing back with just as much passion and force. She had to be the one to break the kiss. "Aurox."

"Not to interrupt, but I'm thinking Stark's gonna be pretty pissed about this." Aphrodite's words had Aurox glaring at her. In truth, he'd forgotten all about Zo's Warrior and boyfriend.

Zo surprised him by saying, "It's hard loving two guys. He's just gonna have to deal with it." She shrugged, and Aurox knew that she was still torn between him and Stark; but unlike the latter, he wasn't going to force her to do anything. If she chose Stark, though it would break his heart worse than a spear, he would let her go.

"We should probably send a Skype call to the Tulsa House of Night and let them know you're back, Zoey," Shekinah said. She was smiling serenely, as if the kiss had brought back some memory for her. Aurox thought it probably had.

"Yes, that's a good idea." Zoey turned to Aphrodite. "Do you have your laptop?"

"Wait." He frowned. "I just remembered something."

"What is it, Aurox?" Shekinah asked.

"How did Zo get in here? I thought this place was supposed to be for humans only, and the vampyre who kept them."

"Zoey could get in. She is not a normal fledgling, so the rules bent to her and allowed her passage."

"Where's Darius?" Aurox asked as Aphrodite pulled out her laptop and set it on the ground. It was kind of annoying that they had Wi-Fi here.

"He's back at the hotel," Zoey answered. "He can't come in, so he's trying to make the best of life. Playing with his knives." She grinned at him, and the grin was full of sincere, utter happiness. He loved that he could still make her feel that...

"Hey, Stevie Rae, I have a surprise for you!" Aphrodite's voice interrupted their moment. Aurox jerked his eyes toward the camera. Zoey was far enough away that she couldn't see her, but he saw Stevie Rae's red Marks from where he was standing. Aphrodite jerked her fingers toward Zoey, like _get the hell over here! _Zo complied instantly and came to sit beside Aphrodite on the ground. Aurox followed her. Shekinah towered over them.

"Zoey!" Stevie Rae cried. "Ohmygood_ness_! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Stevie Rae." Zo was blinking back tears, a smile on her face, and he could see the plain human emotion of that moment in the air, as if it had chosen to reveal itself to him. He liked the sight of it.

"You guys have got to tell me what's happened. And after you finish, I'll tell you what's been going down here at the House of Night. There's a lot to tell."

Rephaim appeared beside Stevie Rae, a smile on his face. "Hey, Zoey," he said. "I'm so glad you're back."

"Hey, Rephaim." Zoey grinned. "Me too."

"I'll start off." Aurox cleared his throat and moved closer to Zo, wrapping his arm around her in a way that made Stevie Rae raise her eyebrows with a knowing grin. He began. "When we got to Iran, we found Shekinah, and she led us to this ancient cathedral created by vampyres. It has all the scrolls of ancient vampyre law, including the black bull and white bull stuff. There's this stone called the Stone of Darkness that can transport souls to the Otherworld, but they have to get passage once they get out of their bodies, especially humans. I laid on the stone and was transported to the Otherworld. Aphrodite came with me." He continued. "When we got there, we were split up. Aphrodite battled a duo ni Gigh, the Darkness closest to her heart in the form of Neferet. I had to watch Zoey being Marked, and then I had to be Marked and Unmarked, which hurts unexplainably. It also stripped me of the bull and changed me into a human. After that, I was trapped in a prison for 24 hours. Aphrodite came for me, and then the bulls gave us passage into the Otherworld. I fought Darkness into the grove. Heath did the same- the entire time his soul had been separated from mine, even though I was still on the side of Light- and died trying to protect Zoey. I used the old magick that still resonated within me to bring him back. He and Zoey shared blood, though it didn't affect our Imprint. We used love, True Sight and the elements to heal Zoey and return Heath's soul to my body. All that created something called the Elemental Sword, which is charged with the power of the elements. It was what allowed us to return."

Stevie Rae's eyes were wide. "Wow, y'all went through a lot. So basically, you guys broke ancient boundaries just to save Zoey? That's sweet."

"Beyond sweet," Rephaim said.

"I know, right?" Zoey grinned at her.

"Now, tell me what's happened with you," Aphrodite demanded. "And in detail."

Stevie Rae chewed her lip thoughtfully, and started off. "After you guys left, things changed so much. Nyx has gifted Kalona with the ability to serve her, but she's changed him into a vampyre." Zoey's eyes widened along with his and Aphrodite's and he heard Shekinah gasp, but Stevie Rae continued. "Erebus came here to fight Darkness. Shaylin and Erik have a thing for each other. All the Raven Mockers turned into fledglings. We had a funeral ritual for Dragon and some other fledglings, finally. Shaunee's with Nisroc, Rephaim's brother. Erin's dating Dallas and she's on the side of Darkness, and his ex Nicole has turned to the side of Light. Kramisha Changed the other day and she's a full vampyre now. The People of Faith are planning an attack on the House of Night, and they've been talking about war with vampyres 'cause Neferet zapped 'em with her Dark threads. And to top all that off, I'm kinda sore in unmentionable places." She grinned at Zoey.

"OhmyGoddess! No way." Zoey closed her eyes and opened them. "Are you telling me that Kalona's a vampyre and the Raven Mockers are fledglings, and Shaunee's dating one of them? Erin's on the side of Darkness? There's gonna be war with humans? And you... don't tell me you mean..."

"I do." Her grin grew as she and Rephaim blushed.

"Ah, no way!" Zoey cried. "When did it happen?"

"Just an hour ago," Rephaim confirmed. "It was amazing." He grinned at Stevie Rae, love in his eyes.

"So you're telling me you did the nasty with birdboy?" Aphrodite cried. "No way."

"You shouldn't think of me as birdboy, Aphrodite," Rephaim said, frowning. "It's mean. Plus, I haven't changed into a bird the last couple days."

"Really?" Aurox asked curiously.

"Yes, really. He thinks his humanity is finally coming and he's paid the debt Nyx wants him to pay. But I doubt it. I don't know." Stevie Rae looked confused.

"So, what about this war with humans?" Shekinah asked. "When was war declared?"

"Just the other night," Stevie Rae told her. "Neferet gave a press conference about it. The People of Faith- Zoey, including your Step-loser- came on TV talking about attacking..." Her eyes widened. "They said they were gonna attack tonight!"

"Oh, Goddess." Zo's face turned pale. "And everyone's in the tunnels?"

"Yeah," Stevie Rae whispered. "The only people back at the House of Night are the Dark red fledglings, and Lenobia and Travis and the rest of the professors."

"Wow, that's some shit," Aphrodite said, but he could see the fear in her eyes.

"You shouldn't cuss in here." Zoey hit her arm.

"Well, it's my way of using _figurative language._" Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Get used to it."

"So bitchy," Zoey murmured, fighting a smile.

"How are you guys going to get here that quick?" Rephaim's worried words caused Zoey and Aphrodite to stop their bickering and look up at him. "If the People of Faith attack tonight, and you aren't there..."

"Neferet's trying to kill me," Stevie Rae explained. "I don't know why, but..."

"I'm sick of her." Zo's voice sounded tough and mature. "I will put an end to her; I swear it on my life."

"I'm hoping you keep that oath, 'cause she's seriously twisted." Stevie Rae closed her eyes and opened them softly.

"We've gotta get back to Tulsa, and soon." Aphrodite turned to Shekinah. "What do we do?"

"You could ask the black bull for passage through time and space. It might work, considering none of you are normal." Shekinah smiled. "It's worked for me before."

"It's that simple?" Surprise colored Zo's face. "Okay. Everyone pray to the black bull like you would to Nyx and ask him to please give us a portal back to Tulsa."

Aurox watched everyone close their eyes, even Stevie Rae and Rephaim. He did as everyone else was doing, closing his eyes and praying solemnly to the white bull: _Please allow us passage through time and space so that we can get back to Tulsa and stop the battle between humans and vampyres. _

He heard a ripping noise, like fabric was being torn, and a gasp. He opened his eyes and saw a portal floating in midair that was reminiscent of the portal that had taken him to the Otherworld. He smiled, tears forming in his eyes, and thanked the black bull for his kindness. He felt sort of weak, but he knew that was the debt that had to be paid for asking the black bull's help.

"Yay, it worked!" Stevie Rae grinned. "Guys, go on through the portal and come back here..." Her phone buzzed, and she checked the caller ID. "It's Lenobia." She answered the call and pressed the iPhone to her ear.

Her eyes widened and her face grew pale. "Yes, Zoey's back. They're almost home now. I'll... I'll tell her." Stevie Rae ended the call and gasped.

"What is it?"

"The People of Faith are outside the House of Night, banging on the east wall. They're waiting for some vampyres to kill." She sounded young and terrified and not at all like she should.

"We have to go!" Zoey turned toward the portal and, nodding her goodbye at Shekinah, ran through it. Aphrodite surprised him by giving her a hug, but following Zoey. Aurox gave her a hug too, but he added, "Thank you for everything. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing, child." Shekinah smiled serenely of him. "It was what the Goddess wanted."

He snapped up Aphrodite's laptop, clicked off of Skype, shut it off, called a goodbye to Shekinah, and ran through the portal and back to Tulsa, his home and where everything that was right in his life had started.

_Aphrodite_

Everything was dark, and Aphrodite couldn't even see her hand in front of her face. However, when that darkness cleared, she blinked and realized she was at the penthouse where Neferet had committed most of her evil deeds, the penthouse that Kalona had told them about. The Mayo.

Why had the portal brought them here?

She gasped, hoping with all her heart that Neferet wasn't here. She didn't want to see the tainted High Priestess. She just wanted to go to the House of Night, kick some human ass, and be back to the tunnels in about an hour.

But her wishes apparently fell on deaf ears. Aurox turned to the side of him and gasped. "Neferet?"

Zoey's body tensed, preparing for battle. The Elemental Sword was at her belt, and it looked like it belonged there. She stood so regally that Aphrodite was proud of her. Darius was right along with her, though he stood in front of his Prophetess to protect her.

"Yes, it is I, traitorous child." Her voice was like a sonorous song that was repetitive, and after the first syllable Aphrodite knew it was her. She turned in the direction of where Aurox was looking and gazed upon Neferet. Her auburn hair seemed longer, her eyes a darker green and more tainted with red, and she seemed a few inches taller. She was beautiful. It was ridiculous that something so beautiful could be so terrible on the inside.

"What are you doing in my home?" Neferet hurled the words at them.

"We didn't come here by choice, trust me." Aphrodite snarled. "The black bull sent us here."

"Why is that?" Neferet tapped her chin complacently. "I do not know why a bull devoted to Light would send you to a building filled with vile Darkness."

"Oh, bitch, you think I know any better than you do?" She squared her shoulders, standing toe to toe with Neferet. She was sick of this bitch's bullshit.

"That is it. I am sick of your vulgar tone." Neferet said the words so calmly, so quickly, that Aphrodite hadn't been expecting it when she hurled the Darkness at her. It locked around her body like chains.

"Aphrodite!" Darius shouted, raising his sword.

"You can't fight it." Zoey sounded thousands of years old. "It'll just cut you down. You can't see it, so you can't fight it."

Aphrodite felt like she was choking as Neferet's eyes glowed. She couldn't breathe. Neferet recited lines from what seemed to be some sort of Dark spell:

_"By the forces of Darkness I command,_

_ Kill her, give her a harsh reprimand!"_

Aphrodite wailed as her body seemed to lurch through space and time and disappear, and Neferet's laughter pierced the air. The last thing she heard before she was gone was Darius's painful scream.

_Zoey_

Shock skewered me as painfully as would a sword when Aphrodite and Neferet disappeared. I gasped, staring at the spot they'd been standing in. Somehow I knew they were going to go to the House of Night- I could feel it in my soul.

"We have to get to the House of Night! That's where Aphrodite is, I can fel it!" I turned around, running toward the exit of the penthouse. Aurox and Darius followed me as I ran to the elevator, pressing the button and tapping my feet impatiently. The door opened, and I ran inside. When it finally reached the bottom floor, I ran outside, the Warriors behind me as I crashed through the door of the hotel.

The night air was warm, way warmer than I'd remembered, but I did recognize the Tulsa sky above us. It felt so good to be home, even if I wasn't _home_ home yet.

Aurox's voice penetrated my ears. "Zoey!" he thundered. "I know where Neferet's car is. She always leaves the keys there. We could use it."

"Okay, yeah, where is it?"

"Over there." He pointed toward the parking lot. Darius ran full-speed at where he'd pointed, and I followed him, not feeling tired in the slightest.

"I'll drive!" Darius roared. When he reached the black car Aurox had directed him to, he opened the door, hopping in the front seat. Aurox got in the passenger seat, and I had no choice but to sit in the back, but I didn't care at this moment.

Darius whipped the car out of the parking lot so quickly that he almost gave me whiplash, but I could tell it wasn't the moment to complain. We drove across town quickly, making it the House of Night in under five minutes. The school sent chills through me. The first thing I saw was the school, and happiness filled me as I realized that I was finally home. The second thing I saw was the brilliant fire that covered the school.

"No!" I cried.

In front of the burning school, vampyres were locked desperately in a battle with humans, and I couldn't tell who was winning.

Great. I took a deep breath, struggled to control my raging IBS, and got out of the car.

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	21. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter Eighteen**

_Stevie Rae_

Stevie Rae snatched up her clothes, throwing them on as quickly as she could. She had to get to the House of Night before everything turned to hell. But before she went, she was gonna have to rally the troops.

"Rephaim!" she yelled. "Go get the rest of them up and get Christophe to start the buses. We're goin' to save our home."

Rephaim nodded and ran out of the room, following her order. She checked her expression in the mirror quickly before taking a deep breath and calling to Nyx. _Goddess, please don't let me fail this time. I've made some crappy mistakes. Please don't let me make one tonight. _

She drew from the power of her element softly, feeling herself get stronger. Once she was sure that everything was centered and perfect, she hurried from the room, running into the kitchen. To her surprise, a crowd of fledglings were there, including Shaunee, Nisroc, Shaylin, and Erik. Christophe was nowhere to be found- probably starting the buses. Pride for Rephaim swelled up in her throat, but she didn't have time to call him on it.

"Guys, the House of Night is under attack!" she yelled. "I know some of you don't have the proper Warrior trainin', but we're gonna have to do the best fightin' we've ever done if we wanna save our school. Nyx's school. You guys hear me?"

To her surprise, everyone nodded. She took a deep breath and walked to the door of the depot, walking outside. It was the middle of a human day- the perfect time to burn the House of Night. When all the vampyres were asleep. Stevie Rae shivered as she thought about what a terrible time they were going to have. She didn't want to fight humans, but if they were threatening her home, she wasn't gonna have a choice.

She ran straight to the buses, the crowd following close behind her. Damien ran up beside her and grasped her hand tightly. Shaunee grasped her other hand. She felt the infillings of fire and air, and water joined them as Shaylin appeared behind them. She could feel that Zoey had returned to the mortal world now, and spirit shivered over her.

She forced herself to remain calm. She refused to show the fledglings and vampyres around her that she was scared. She was gonna act like a High Priestess of Nyx, and High Priestesses of Nyx were never scared- or if they were they didn't show it. They stood up for what they believed in, and what they believed in was Nyx- the Goddess's magick and her serenity. And she truly, wholeheartedly, with everything in her, believed in the Goddess.

"I am not scared." Stevie Rae said the words so maturely that she didn't even recognize her own voice. She stood before the crowd of fledglings and vampyres, calling earth silently to magnify her voice so that they could all hear her. "I'm not scared, and neither should you be. Humans are not our enemy. They're being manipulated by Darkness and Neferet, and we're gonna go set everything straight." She squared her shoulders and turned towards the bus, letting everyone else climb onto it before she and Rephaim did, as well as the rest of the circle. Power flowed into her.

The bus ride to the House of Night was long, but short at the same time, much too short for her tastes. As much as she tried to hide it, she was terrified. She gnawed on the inside of her cheek, fear grinding inside her stomach. Rephaim threaded his fingers through hers, but he was mostly silent the entire ride. She was too. She feared for him, as well as for herself and the rest of her friends.

When the bus pulled into the House of Night parking lot, Stevie Rae's heart leapt into her throat. _No. _Their beloved school had been set aflame, and there was a desperate battle raging at the forefront of it. Most of the House of Night professors were fighting, and she'd forgotten about the Sons of Erebus who had remained at the school. They were fighting valiantly, but was it enough? Vampyres were dead on the ground, as well as humans. There was no clear winner, but she noticed a few more bodies on the vampyre side.

She looked at the battle with relish. Fear seemed to fade away from her as the bus stopped before the east wall, right where the battle was taking place. The doors opened, and she shot out of her seat. These humans weren't just going to attack her school, and think that was okay.

She took a deep breath, pulled from the earth and air and fire and water and spirit again, lowered her head, and exited the bus, walking straight into her future- a future that she could only guess at.

As she emerged from the bus, she saw a car pull up beside the House of Night, and a girl and two boys emerge from it. Her heart leaped as she realized who the girl was.

Zoey.

_Lenobia_

She'd been sleeping.

Before the battle, she'd been soundly asleep, Travis's arms wrapped tightly around her body, keeping her safe from Darkness and chaos and destruction. When she'd awakened, she'd heard the sounds of voices from the outside of her field house. She'd gone to the window, and stared in horror at the crowd of humans who had gathered around the House of Night. She'd recognized their stakes and crosses, and the looks in their eyes. These were the People of Faith.

As soon as she'd caught sight of them, she'd picked up her phone and dialed Stevie Rae's number. Stevie Rae had answered instantly. "Hello?"

"Stevie Rae, the People of Faith have gathered around the House of Night. They have torches and stakes and crosses, and they look like they're about to..." Lenobia had gasped as one of the People of Faith sent a torch at the foremost window of the House of Night. The fire spread across the room quickly, and before she could even blink half the school had caught fire. "No!" A thought had occurred to her, and it shone as a light in the darkness. "Has Zoey returned?"

"Yes, Zoey's back." Stevie Rae's voice was calm. She sounded like a High Priestess should, way older than her years. Energy from Stevie Rae flowed into and out of her.

"Have they returned to Tulsa?"

"They're almost home now."

"Well, tell her that the People of Faith are here, and that they're ready to attack."

"I'll... I'll tell her," Stevie Rae said slowly. Before Lenobia could say anymore, the call ended. Lenobia turned toward the window again, noticing how eerily dark it was even though it was the middle of the day, and cried out when a torch came hurtling toward her window. She'd been through this once before, and she was going to have to go through it again. The field house was about to set fire.

She turned to Travis as the flames crackled running along her walls softly and seeming to taunt her. "Travis!" she cried, shaking him awake. He opened his eyes quickly, staring up at her.

"The People of Faith are attacking the House of Night!"

Before she could continue, he was on his feet, putting his clothes on (reluctantly). "Well, we're not just gonna let them destroy the school. We're gonna have to give them a fight."

Lenobia nodded shakily and thought about Martin, who was inside Travis now. She remembered his deep voice: _"I'll find you again, cherie. I vow it." _She took a deep breath, moved closer to Travis, and walked towards the door.

She pulled the door open softly, and stared at the crowd of vampyres that had gathered before the House of Night. Some were coughing, having inhaled some of the dire smoke. Some of them stared at the People of Faith with disdain. Those who did were vampyres of Erebus, the Sons of Erebus.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, and joined the vampyres against the Sons of Erebus.

"You filthy bastards," one of the men growled darkly. Lenobia gasped as she recognized him as John Heffer, Zoey's stepfather.

"It is you who is the bastard," she replied smartly before she could stop herself. "I honestly believe your God does exist, just not the version that you believe in. I believe he is as wise as our Nyx, and as powerful. He may even be our Erebus. But you have turned from him. You have chosen Darkness instead of embracing Light and coexisting with us."

"And you must now pay the price," one of the Sons of Erebus- Derrick- remarked darkly.

"Well, give us the fee," John remarked smartly, grinning at them. "I'd be happy to pay it."

"Gladly." The Sons of Erebus rushed forward coldly. Lenobia didn't even have time to blink before the battle had started. The vampyres had an advantage- they had swords where the humans only had burning torches and stakes. But the humans had certainly practiced. Derrick, the Son of Erebus who had spoken, was killed instantly, a stake shoved into his heart. The vampyres entered a graceful battle with the humans, and Lenobia felt right- she knew that the way they were fighting was the way Erebus would've fought. She remembered he was there, as she heard someone land beside her. She'd never really understood his purpose for coming to earth, but as she looked at the air around her, she recognized Darkness- that was what Erebus was here to fight, she realized as he swung his sword.

She recognized the gruesome, staked body of Professor Missal, falling to the ground beside her. Another professor who she didn't recognize was beside her. She gasped as a Person of Faith lunged at her darkly, his stake sharpened and already dried with blood.

"Lenobia!" Travis cried, slicing the sword he'd picked up at the Person. He sliced the sword through the Person's head cleanly, killing him instantly. He turned to her. "Are you okay?"

He'd thrown the stake, but it had landed harmlessly beside her. She was fine. She nodded. "I'm fine. I didn't know you could fight like that."

"I didn't either," he admitted.

Suddenly, more humans ran from the area behind the House of Night. Now, they were outnumbered. Despair filled Lenobia and it speared her like one of their stakes. She hoped dearly that the vision of loss she saw in her head didn't come to pass, but she could feel that it would happen if they were outnumbered. And now they were.

She picked up a sword from a fallen Son of Erebus and swung it, blocking the blow of a human and killing him quickly. She was a vampyre. She was stronger than any human here, and she knew she could win against them. But she couldn't take them all alone, and the mass of vampyres that had assembled weren't all of their Tulsan population; the rest of them were down in the tunnels.

Just as the thought entered her brain, she heard a voice whip across the battlefield like an arrow had been shot: "This fighting is not what Nyx would want!" It was Thanatos's voice. She'd been at the House of Night with Kalona, but they were not alone. Behind them were a phalanx of vampyres, humans and fledglings, including Shaunee, Nicole, Shaylin, Damien, Sylvia Redbird, Aurox, Darius, Stevie Rae Johnson, red vampyre High Priestess, and most shocking of all, Zoey Redbird, Fledgling Queen of the Elements and of Nyx.

Just at that moment, the sun entered the sky.

_Sylvia Redbird_

She felt the entrance of spirit back into the world as soon as it came about, and smiled serenely to herself. Zoey had entered the mortal world, and just as she was preparing to leave for the House of Night.

She tightened her grip on the redbirds that she had between her fingers, as well as the lavender in her other hand, as she climbed into the car. Taking one last look at her lavender farm, she drove off into the distance.

When she'd reached the House of Night, she drew a sharp intake of breath. The school had been touched by chaos and Darkness. War had broken out beside the east wall, on the foremost part of the House of Night. Vampyres were locked in a desperate battle with fierce humans, who looked to be far more capable of fighting back than any human should. A chill went down her spine- not for the humans, who she knew had turned to Darkness because humans and vampyres fighting was not what the Great Earth Mother desired, but for the vampyres, because most of them were her family. Faces flashed through her brain. Stevie Rae. Aphrodite- even though she was technically human. Stark. Shaunee. Erin. Damien. Darius...

Zoey.

And suddenly, a terrible fear was racing through her veins. Sylvia emerged from the car and ran toward the House of Night. Her eyes caught sight of a phalanx of vampyres walking in quick, determined strides toward the House of Night- and Zoey's face was the first that registered in her brain. Then she saw Stevie Rae, Darius, Shaylin, Damien, Shaunee, and several others. Erin and Aphrodite were decidedly absent. She raced up. Zoey gasped and threw her arms around her. "Grandma!"

Everyone else was murmuring her name, crying it out, embracing her. They'd missed her. She could feel their sorrow, and it was rightful, in the Earth Mother's name. She smiled as they embraced her. Zoey's hug was the tightest. Her smile was the largest. And her hug was the most meaningful. "Grandma, I've missed you so much."

'Yes, your soul has been restored," she murmured, sensing the calmness and peace resting at last within her granddaughter. She smirked at her. "It has a habit of breaking."

"That means it's weak," Zoey murmured.

"No, that simply means it is fragile," Sylvia said firmly. "It must be handled with care."

"I know that now," Zoey admitted. "I'll try to handle it more carefully from now on."

"A High Priestess must grow and learn from her mistakes," Sylvia instructed. She remembered saying that to Zoey the last time her soul has been frayed, and Zoey apparently remembered it too, because she smiled serenely, reminding her so of the Earth Mother that chills ran down her spine.

"So, are we gonna kick some human butt?" Damien said, sounding not at all like himself. Everyone laughed at his choice of words.

"What?" Sylvia's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Humans? Why are you fighting humans?"

"The people of Faith have launched an attack on the House of Night, as you saw," Shaunee said. "And we're gonna go defend our school."

"Okay." Sylvia took a deep breath and prayed up to the Earth Mother: _Please, Goddess. Let these children so blessed by your serene elements be safe. Do not let Darkness touch them. Guard them, and arch over them with your power, Goddess. Please._

Then, opening her eyes, she joined the rest of the vampyres and fledglings- her family- in diving at the battle with humans.

_Damien_

They charged at the battle. Damien didn't remember how fast he was running, only that he was running fast. He knew Jack would be proud of him. He had no issue with humans, but they'd attacked his home, and now he had to defend it, no matter what the cost.

Damien picked up a fallen Son of Erebus's sword and sliced quickly, cutting down the first human he saw- who he realized with a gasp was Aphrodite's father. The mayor's body fell gruesomely to the ground. Damien had sliced his head off. He drew a deep, shuddering breath, thinking about the price he would've paid for killing the mayor if he'd been human, and struggled to force back his tears. No. This was wrong. There was no justified reason that humans and vampyres should fight. They should coexist peacefully, as they'd done for centuries upon centuries upon centuries.

In his moment of doubt, Damien remembered seeing someone charging at him, but not really registering why they were coming at him. His grip tightened on the sword, but it was too late. He cried out as the stake of the Person of Faith- who he recognized as John Heffer, Zoey's former stepfather- pierced straight through his clean, blessed heart.

He took a deep breath, and stared down at the stake, even as he heard Zoey's voice shouting his name, and Shaunee's, and Stevie Rae's, and the rest of them. They sounded like they were a mile away, and he couldn't respond, even trying with all his heart. He felt the grass brush against his knees, and then his back. The Goddess's magick protected him, washing the pain of being staked away, and before he could blink his soul exploded from his body.

He had died.

He was standing in the heavens, and Nyx's magickal voice poured over him like water. "Child Damien, you have perished. Your hesitance to kill has brought you death, but your death was wise, and it will be fought for." The Goddess smiled at him as she appeared. She was as beautiful as he remembered, but more now that she was real instead of a ghost. Long silver robes, long black hair, bottomless black eyes.

Thank you." He smiled back at her. "Where is Jack? I know he's here."

"You are correct." Nyx snapped her fingers, and suddenly he was gone. His soul disappeared in a flash of light, and Jack was before him. He ran to his Consort, laughing as he tackled him, and the two fell to the ground. Their lips met in a desperate kiss. Damien would never let him go.

He'd found his Soulmate again.

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


	22. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Zoey_

The shock that entered my soul when Damien was stabbed was so great that I gasped, falling to my knees. Pain sliced through my body, and for a horrifying moment I thought I was rejecting the Change- or worse, my soul was shattering again. Then, everything became perfectly clear, and I rose to my feet, running to him.

"Damien!" My lips were not the only ones that shouted his name. Stevie Rae, Shaunee, Erik, Darius, Shaylin, and even Erin echoed my protest. We all ran to him. I cradled his fallen body in my arms. He looked so peaceful that I knew he was already dead. Nyx had taken his soul from his body before he could feel the pain. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"Damien," Stevie Rae croaked, touching his arm to feel for his pulse. She knew he was dead, but she was making sure. When her fingers found what I'm sure was cold stillness, her eyes filled with tears. "No," she whispered. "Damien..."

The battle still raged on behind us. The bloodthirsty monsters we called humans were still fighting. Some of them were laughing, laughing in the face of the terrible crime they'd committed. Sure, Damien had killed the mayor, but he hadn't deserved to die. No one deserved to die. Well, maybe except Neferet.

"He's gone." Thanatos's sharp voice drew my teary eyes from the body to her. I felt frozen, like ice, but the force of her words made me come back to life. "Your Damien has made his departure into the Otherworld- I felt his soul pass me in its leave. Death has claimed him. There is nothing more you can do."

"We can't just leave him here!" Shaunee protested. She was shaking. Tears appeared in her eyes. "We- we can't... just..."

"I know," Thanatos said gently, smiling sadly at her. "We will have a funeral ritual for him. But for now we have to be strong in the face of Nyx. We must cast a reveal ritual to show these people the truth about their attack, and how unjust it is."

"But..." I moaned. "Damien is air."

"We have an- another air," Shaylin murmured to my surprise. She opened her hand and the wind seemed to blow around her palm. Everyone gasped in shock.

"When were you gifted with an air affinity, child?" Thanatos asked in bewilderment.

"Just last night," she said softly, staring at Damien's marred body and biting her lip to keep from crying. I couldn't look at him anymore. I was frozen. I couldn't even cry right. I rose shakily to my feet without another glance at him. Shaylin, Shaunee, Nicole, Stevie Rae and I formed a tense circle.

Thanatos stood in the center of the circle. She had candles ready and everything. She walked to Shaylin. "Air, may you please come and blow away the walls of tainting Darkness to show these people truth?" Air billowed around Shaylin like a waterfall, and she smiled sadly as the element's presence filled her. Thanatos lit the candle.

The High Priestess moved to Shaunee. "Fire, may you please come and burn away the hatred and Dark light to show these people the truth?" Fire lit Shaunee's candle, as usual, and the element seemed to fill her, hot air blowing around her. She smiled too, but blinked fast as if to hold back her tears.

Thanatos continued in the circle to Nicole. "Water, may you please come and wash away the grief and despair that we are feeling to show these people the truth?" She lit the candle, and warm, moist water seemed to slickly fall on Nicole, as if she'd been covered with an invisible cloud that we couldn't see. She smiled, but bit her lip- even though she didn't know Damien very well, our grief was affecting her.

Thanatos walked to Stevie Rae, who was trying to stop her wracking sobs. She had her eyes closed, and her hands over her face. When she raised her head, her face was bright pink, almost apricot. She tried to pull herself together as she grasped the candle from the ground and Thanatos said: "Earth, may you please come and strengthen the power of this circle, as well as the other elements, to show these people the truth?" Green light flashed around Stevie Rae like it was coming from within her soul. Finally, Thanatos came to me, and I entered the center of the circle with her.

"Spirit, may you please come and give these people the power of love and their God or Goddess to accept the truth?" The power of spirit flashed between us as I lit the candle. Thanatos smiled at me, and she turned toward the raging battle and, in a commanding voice I barely recognized, shouted:

_"Show all the people here this night_

_ "A plain, simple, truthful sight!"_

The silver circle that had manifested around us exploded into the air, wrapping like a vise around the battle, and everyone stopped fighting instantly. A grey cloud appeared over our heads, like a television screen, and we all craned our heads up to look. Everyone's gasps and shouts showed me that they were all seeing a different thing. I knew it wouldn't work for me without my seer stone, so I took a deep breath, raised the stone to my eye, and looked up at the wall of mist.

I gasped as I saw the Elemental Sword fall through the clouds down toward me. I hadn't had it since we'd returned from the Otherworld, and here it was again, in my hands. After that fell, a bunch of colors and shapes shifted in the sky above me. When they all cleared, I gasped. I saw Aurox and I standing on top of the House of Night's roof. My face hadn't changed, but there was something in my eyes that told me I'd finally made the Change into a full vampyre. Aurox's eyes were on me. With a small smile, he kissed me deeply. The vision ended, and I gasped as the seer stone fell back to its place between my breasts. All the vision had done was remind me what I'd been wondering since we returned to Tulsa:

_Where in the hell is Stark?_

_Stark_

He stood at the edge of the battle. He'd been fighting valiantly, courageously, until Zoey had appeared. For some reason that had pissed him off, and he'd turned from her, watching her stand there like a High Priestess with Aurox right behind her as she cast the circle that had a hold of him now.

He remembered what Shaylin had told him about Terri, that evil red fledgling who was probably the baddest out of all of them. She had a powerful affinity for fear- literally. She could make you frightened just by thinking about it. She could literally conjure Darkness up to feed from your fear and kill you. That was why she was so powerful- she had the ability to bring raw Darkness into manifestation.

But as he replayed the last five minutes of time in his mind, he hadn't seen evil within her, or if he had he hadn't cared that it was there. He'd seen... a little girl. A sexy little girl at that. No older than sixteen, possibly seventeen. That beautiful red tattoo that adorned her forehead that he wished would expand so she could be more like him.

She'd been bleeding, as he raced toward her. Though the Dark red fledglings had been working to help the humans, he assumed they'd thought a vampyre was a vampyre, and had stabbed her with their stakes. She was dying. He could tell by the paleness of her face, the sweatiness of her skin. He grasped one of her hands, and caressed her beautiful, pale face. "Help me," she'd whispered.

"I can help you," he'd responded automatically. Part of him- the Shaman within him, the Guardian- had screamed: _Stark, what the fuck are you doing? You have your Zoey back- she's here- with you- for you- go to her- protect Z! _He'd ignored that part. He'd taken a deep breath, closed his eyes, sliced his throat so that blood poured from the wound, and kneeled so that she could press her lips to it- and take as much blood as she wanted.

As she drank from him, a peculiar heat boiled in his body. He moaned as he slid down on his ass, his eyes rolling back into his head. She whimpered, but the whimper was more sexual than frightened. Her hand moved to her breast- his moved to the hard lump in his pants. This felt different than anything he'd felt in his life.

That was the moment when James Stark, Oathbound Warrior and Guardian of the Fledgling High Priestess and Queen Zoey Redbird, Imprinted with Terri, Dark red fledgling, and his would-be enemy.

Stark gasped as she pulled away from him. This connection was so explicit, so erotic, that he wanted more of it- he wanted her to drink his blood until there was nothing left. Guilt flooded through him. What was he doing? He was in love with Zoey. She was his girlfriend, his everything, and she always would be.

"Thank you," she whispered, caressing his face. "Thank you so much. You saved my life."

"You're welcome," he whispered back, smiling sadly at her. "I have to go."

"Okay," she whispered. "I hope I see you around."

"You will." The two words seemed to stab him as much as they seemed to give him pause. He was with Zoey- what was he doing Imprinting with another girl, even if it hadn't been intentional? But at the same time, part of him admitted, he wanted to see her again- he wanted to feel her lips against his neck again.

Stark had caressed the wound softly, trying to remove the blood from his neck. Just at that moment, the cloud had appeared over them, and he'd seen something that had irrevocably changed the course of his life.

He shoved a knife up Zoey Redbird's throat.

In the vision Nyx had chosen to show him, Stark saw himself killing his Ace, his Queen, his Priestess, his love.

' Just at that moment, a dark cry pierced the night: "Their truth is a lie!" Stark gasped, turning from the cloud in the sky to face the one who had shouted. She was walking toward the House of Night in quick, determined strides. Theseus was beside her, and Aphrodite was in front of her- only her arm was wrapped around the Prophetess's neck, and Darkness covered her like chains.

Neferet smiled.

_Kramisha_

Just before the cloud had appeared, Kramisha had seen something that had changed her life.

She'd watched Stark Imprint with that evil bitch Terri. Darkness shivered all around him. She took a deep breath. What in the hell was wrong with him? He was supposed to be Zoey's boyfriend, so what was he doing Imprinting with other girls? Girls who were on the side of Darkness, at that?

Just then, the influence of the magick the circle had cast grabbed them like a vice, wrapping tightly around them, and they all looked up. What Kramisha had seen was confusing. She'd seen herself all cuddled up with him- with Jordan, the new kid who hated her with a passion, and she hated him right back...

Oh, no. That was never going to happen.

Kramisha took a deep breath and looked away from the cloud, just as she turned and watched Neferet approach the school. She had Aphrodite imprisoned with what looked like Dark chains, and that hot guy Theseus was right beside her. As hot as he was, he was extremely evil and powerful, and she believed he might be just as immortal as Kalona or Erebus.

"Their truth is a lie," Neferet repeated, letting the humans take in her almost Otherworldly beauty. _No,_ Kramisha corrected herself. _Not Otherworldly- anything Otherworldly has to do with the Goddess, and that bitch is too into Darkness to have anything to do with Light._

She stood firmly as Neferet moved closer to the center of the battle. The tainted Tsi Sgili bitch raised the black sword that was in her hand. "With this, I can show you peace. I can show you a life without evil, dark vampyres tainting everything. I can show you the Goddess!" Without hesitation, she turned, preparing to plunge the sword into Aphrodite's gut.

"No!" Aurox and Darius shouted at the same time. Both moved to stop her, but Aurox was faster. Darius jumped in front of Aphrodite, making a protective shield before her. Theseus raised his sword slowly, and Kramisha heard herself screaming, "NO! Darius, watch out! He 'bout to stab you!" Darius heard her, and moved out of the way just as Theseus's strong sword came down, whipping out his knife and preparing to battle the ancient immortal.

Aurox held one of the fallen Warriors' swords, and was fighting Neferet as valiantly as he could. Everyone was watching the battle in shock, still magnified by the power of the circle, and Kramisha was frozen, watching too. Anger appeared in Theseus's eyes, and he turned toward her.

"Kramisha!" someone shouted, running full speed at Theseus, a sword in hand. Kramisha's mouth fell open as Theseus's sword nearly skewered the boy, and he fell to the ground. Pain sliced through her as she realized she cared about the boy- she cared that he was willing to die for her.

"Jordan!"

Kramisha ran to him as fast as she could, her long hair swinging behind her elusively. "Jordan!" she repeated, falling to her knees before him. Theseus's sword swung again, and this time she was in its path. She barely had time to blink before the sword was shoved right through the space above her heart.

He cried out her name and moved closer to her, as Theseus grinned. He assumed he'd hit her heart, but he'd missed- barely. However, the sword was blocking the blood flow to her heart, and she was dying. Jordan knew this. He cradled her in his arms. Her vision was all blurry, and she swore she saw Damien standing before her, even though she knew she'd just witnessed his death.

"Kramisha," Jordan whispered softly. "I can't... I can't let you die. Drink from me."

She took a slow, shaky breath, and nodded as he raised his bleeding forearm to her lips. With one final look up at the stars above her, she sipped the blood and drank. It tasted amazing, like hot chocolate and Reese's cups, and a heat filled her instantly- consumed her. It was like a campfire inside her. She smiled to herself as he pulled the sword from her chest with his other arm, and the wound instantly began to heal closed. At that moment, when she accepted the fact that it was his blood she was drinking, Kramisha Imprinted with Jordan in an air of love and passion. The bond between them went deeper than she'd thought- it was a soul connection. She could still feel her hatred for the boy, but it was diminishing now- of course it was. He'd saved her life.

She sat up now, completely healed. He was sitting across from her, staring at her, eyes wide. Neither of them spoke for a long moment, but when they did it was him, of course. "Did we just fucking Imprint?" he gasped.

"You know about vampyre Imprinting?" She wasn't surprised; it wasn't uncommon.

"Yeah," he said. "I thought that was only between vampyres and humans though."

"It can be between vampyres and fledglings, too, even though that's kinda... against the law," she whispered.

"Wow, so we're on some illegal shit now!" Jordan's face lit up and he looked so dumb that she had to laugh. She just kept drinking in the sudden power she felt, and the amazing realization kept going through her, hitting her just as hard as it had the first time: _This annoying-ass boy who hates my guts just saved my life. _

At that moment, a few things became perfectly clear. One, Jordan and Kramisha were bound together- even though she didn't know exactly what that meant. Two, she had Imprinted with a fledgling, and that was against the law. And three, she had a feeling that if things went as they usually did at this school, in the coming days, she would fall deeply and irredeemably in love with him.

_Aurox_

Neferet was tiring- he could tell. The smirk that had stuck on her face like glue was starting to fade, and she was starting to breathe heavily. Darkness didn't shiver as powerfully around her. "Getting tired?" he laughed.

He'd seen his destiny in the cloud, and he knew that this was exactly what he was supposed to do- fight Neferet while Zo called the power of spirit to her, to use the Elemental Sword and remove the Tsi Sgili's immortality and turn her into a normal old witch.

He'd seen the instructions in the vision, and he now knew how to put an end to the bitch that had ruined his life so irrevocably.

And he wasn't going to waste any time either.

Just as his sword came up again in a deadly arc, Zo's voice shattered his concentration. "Aurox, tackle her!" He dropped the sword and knocked hers out of her hand, lunging for her and feeling his body ripple as if he were about to change into the bull, even though he knew for sure that had been stripped from him. But then, he did change. He grew horns. His fists solidified. He grew four legs. His shape changed. And a growl ripped through his bared teeth.

He knew something was different this time. He was a bull, but he had changed into a bull of his own free will. He hadn't been stripped of his ability to change after all. He'd just been stripped of the Darkness that came with it.

_You are a shapeshifter now, _Nyx whispered to him. _The first of your kind. You can be anything..._

_ Anything..._

Just as the Goddess whispered it to him, his shape changed. He was now a ferocious tiger, the Goddess's Light whipping around him dangerously. With the speed of the tiger, he tackled Neferet, just as Zoey appeared beside him. Her hands were filled with silver light- the power of all the elements. She took a deep breath and hurled it at Neferet, raising the Elemental Sword and shoving it into the Tsi Sgili's gut.

Her eyes widened, as the Dark chains that surrounded Aphrodite faded. Neferet fell to her knees. Zoey removed the sword from Neferet, and he knew beyond all doubt that her immortality had been removed. Zoey could kill her now. But she didn't know this...

Neferet's body seemed to dissolve into Darkness- literally. It faded slowly, like mist on a windy day, and Darkness took its place. The threads flew away into the air. He knew deep in his heart that Neferet was not dead- they would face her again.

"Did I just kill her?" Zoey cried.

Aurox shifted back into a human. To his surprise, his clothes reappeared, and they grew on him. That was convenient.

"No." Aurox spoke the words with certainty. "You removed her immortality. Now, she can be killed, but you haven't killed her. Not yet, Zo."

"I will." Zoey stared up into the sky, making it an oath. "I'll kill that bitch before she can kill anyone else I love."

He took her palm and kissed it softly, stroking her face. "We'll always have love. Always love..."

** XOXO,**

** Casey**


	23. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter Twenty**

_Zoey_

I didn't hesitate in returning to my circle. Aurox's oath's truth rang all around me, but I was trying my best to ignore it and be a dignified, mature High Priestess. I'd just taken a Tsi Sgili's immortality and with it, part of her soul. I shivered.

I stood in front of the school, struggling not to let my reverie break through. One of the worst things about me was my infallibility. I could see that now, as the school stood before me. I squared my shoulders and stood before them, like Thanatos had. I could see Damien's body out of the corner of my eye. He looked so peaceful that I had to struggle to fight the tears that were threatening to brim in my eyes. My grief washed around me, as I took a deep breath and silently called spirit to me, to magnify my voice, and spoke.

"What you witnessed this night in the cloud was the truth. It was the complete truth, the whole truth, and with no doubt. It was your truth, and it was filled enough with Light to give you pause. Think on that doubt. Remember it." Spirit flowed around me dangerously, threatening to kill anyone who tried to harm me. "But leave this place and the anger and chaos you brought with it. Leave Neferet's manipulative Darkness, and go home. Don't return." I blinked in surprise as all the people instantly turned away and began doing what I'd ordered.

_You have a power over them, a power that you have only begun to realize. _Nyx's voice washed over me, sweet as a spring rain. I could hear that she was smiling. With one quiet laugh, the Goddess's presence faded and I was alone.

"Zo?" I felt a warm, calm hand on my shoulder as Aurox appeared beside me. I turned toward him, staring into his eyes. He was so handsome it hurt. His golden hair fell gently in locks and curls down the sides of his face, so that he looked young and boyish even though he was more of a Warrior than he was showing. His body was slick and muscular. His blood ran warm and Imprinted through his body, and his smile was gentle, and only slightly worried.

"It's going to be alright, we have love. Always love," he repeated, smiling a little wider at me. Only this time did I see the love in his eyes. I knew with every ounce of my soul that he was as hopelessly in love with me as I was with him, and the half of him that was Heath. And I needed him right now more than ever. So when his hand reached up to caress my face, and his lips found mine, I invited his touch. I leaned into him and let him hold me and kiss me and do whatever he wanted to me. For a moment I just let him do what he wanted to me. I wanted nothing more than love at the moment.

"Of course, Stark," I whispered into his ear.

His response shocked me. His body tensed, and he seemed to push me away from him, glaring at me as if I'd done something wrong. I stared at him for a moment, confused, before the shocking realization hit me: this wasn't Stark. _I'd just called Aurox Stark! _

I gasped and closed my eyes. Okay, that was a low blow. I hadn't even meant to say it- it had just slipped out. I had to watch my boys, otherwise I was going to get them mixed up. "I'm so sorry, Aurox," I said, opening my eyes slowly. "I didn't mean to call you Stark. I just..."

"It's okay," he said softly. "You're emotionally frayed right now; you weren't thinking rationally." He sounded like he was convincing himself more than me.

"Yes," I agreed. I turned from him and back to the marred, broken body of Damien. It wasn't there anymore. Warriors were standing in the spot where it had been. Some of them were carrying a gurney- that was what the body was on. It was covered from head to toe in a shining yellow shroud. I smiled through my tears- yellow had been the color of air and, I assumed, Damien's favorite color.

"I'm gonna miss him," Stevie Rae moaned. I looked at her. Her eyes were red, but the foremost emotion in them was not sadness, or fear. It was anger. She looked pissed that humans had been the cause of Damien's death, and that those humans had been under the Dark influence of Neferet.

"I will, too. We're having a funeral ritual for him," I said, my voice hard. The way I said it left no room for argument- I said it like a High Priestess, the power of my anger (the Goddess's anger) swirling dangerously around me like a tide had turned in my heart.

Thanatos raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Instead she turned back to the school and in a voice magnified by grief and love said, "Return to your homes. Those homes may be here or at the tunnels. But all must return to their homes." I gasped when they instantly complied, turning away from us and walking towards the east wall- all of them headed in the same direction. Toward the buses. Only Lenobia and Travis remained, smiling sadly at us before walking toward the field house.

"Lenobia, wait!" Aurox called. Lenobia turned around, an eyebrow raised.

"You can't stay here," he continued, shaking his head firmly. "Have you even looked at the House of Night? It's burned down completely. What reason would you have to stay here?"

I gasped as I realized I hadn't paid attention to the school, either. I turned toward it, eyes wide, and stared at the burned, abandoned school. That was why everybody had gone to the tunnels- there was no purpose of remaining here. The Tulsa House of Night had been destroyed. A shiver of anger toward Neferet slithered its way down my spine.

"That bitch destroyed the House of Night?" Aphrodite's voice edged toward the same anger that was instilled in my soul.

Kalona nodded, his eyes sad. "Nyx's school has been completely burned."

"Wow..." Shaunee bit her lip. "So much destruction has happened because of my element. I feel bad."

"It's only because of your element if you're wielding it," Stevie Rae promised. "This had nothing to do with you, Shaunee."

"Yes." Nicole turned toward the House of Night. Water pulsated along her fingers, and she pointed them at the school. The water from her fingers blazed along the House's walls, but it had no effect, only removing some of the charred ash that lined them. She sighed, lowering her arms.

"It's too late," Shaylin said softly. "The House of Night is gone."

"Then where will we go?" Aurox asked softly.

Everyone was silent. If we went to the tunnels, that meant they would become a full-fledged House of Night. Did I want that? Then I remembered that Thanatos would probably be the High Priestess, whether I wanted it or not. I was surprised at the sadness that rolled through me. While I'd been in the Otherworld I'd been so powerless, and my role was so large here.

Suddenly a voice echoed across the room. The voice sent chills of relief down my spine, and a bit of fear when I remembered that I still hadn't made the choice. But for the moment, that was momentarily forgotten. "The tunnels will do it."

I ran to him, burying myself into his shirt and letting the scent of him spread into my nose. "Stark," I sighed, holding him tight. "You're here."

"Z, hey. You're back." Stark did an awkward little laugh and patted my back, like he didn't necessarily want to see me but didn't want to hurt my feelings. A shiver of precognition rolled down my spine, but I didn't speak on it.

Something within me told me this feeling was far more important than I'd ever recognized. But I continued to ignore it. One of the worst decisions of my life.

Just at that moment, a really cute boy walked up. His face was bloodied, and his resemblance to Rephaim and Kalona was ghastly. His body was muscular and tall. He was black, and he looked like an African prince. A beautiful sapphire crescent moon adorned his face. It took me a while to realize that the boy before me was Nisroc. My brain clicked when he walked toward Shaunee and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She smiled sadly as he let her go and came to stand in front of her, her eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Shaunee, my _uwoduhi, _my Priestess of Fire." He used the Cherokee word for beautiful, and it rolled beautifully off his tongue. "I have given everything to protect you and keep you by my side, and I will continue to do so- for you. I pledge my heart, soul, and mind to protect you, Priestess. Will you accept my Oath?"

I stared, shocked, as Shaunee smiled, biting her lip to keep the happy tears from spilling out. She nodded, unable to speak. Nisroc cried out joyously and launched up from his place on the ground, throwing his arms around her. Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and I knew beyond all doubt that if they hadn't been together before this, they were now.

I guessed Shaunee was the Priestess of her element, but it still mystified me that someone could swear a Warrior's Oath to her- he, who was a fledgling, and she, who was a fledgling. It was Nyx's way of telling me to watch Shaunee- she'd been more gifted with the Goddess's magick than I'd thought.

Rephaim smiled, momentarily piqued by the happiness that his brother now carried. I would be too, if my brother had lived in rage and pain and destruction for years. I was happy for Shaunee, happy that she'd found some piece of happiness in all this angst and fear.

A Warrior's Oath did have some effect on the Priestesses who were already sworn to someone. Kalona and Thanatos hugged softly, and the swish of their bodies touching was almost magical. Nothing could stop the happiness of this moment, but it only lasted for a fleeting moment. Of course.

The Goddess's magick entered the sky as the brilliant silver moon rose above us.

_Shaylin_

As the Goddess's brilliant magick played over them like a showing of _Romeo and Juliet_, Shaylin turned to Erik and stared at him. She'd struggled with herself for the last few days- should she be with him, or shouldn't she? Should she follow her own heart or listen to what everyone else was telling her? Was what was destined to be truly what she wanted? So she hadn't spoken to him in a few hours. But now, as if Nyx was inside her, she felt the rightness of the moment and knew exactly what she had to do.

Shaylin moved closer to Erik, threading her fingers through his. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, surprised. "You've been... distant the last few hours."

"Yeah, I know. It was intentional," she admitted.

"So you were ignoring me?" Pain entered his voice. "Does that mean you've decided you don't want me?"

"I never said that." She stood on her tiptoes, smiling softly. "As a matter of fact, Mr. Night, I do want you. And I think this will prove it." Before he could say anything else, Shaylin planted a kiss on his lips. Shock froze him, but he wasn't frozen long. He pulled her closer, holding her tightly as he grabbed her and set her feet on top of his, like in _Twilight _when Edward and Bella had been dancing. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, threading her fingers together and pushing herself against him. The kiss was passionate and beautiful. She wasn't proud to admit that it was her first, but she was glad that her first was with someone she was truly in love with- and she could see that, though she barely knew him, she was in love with Erik Night. The kiss lasted for at least ten seconds before they broke apart. Shaylin's fingers traced his shirt, feeling the smooth, muscular contours of his chest, as she stared into his eyes and knew, beyond all doubt, that she had made the right decision.

"Erik, I love you."

Yes, definitely _Romeo and Juliet_. Only their story would have a much happier ending.

_Kalona_

"Priestess, are you alright?"

Kalona stood strong and tall before Thanatos, who wasn't looking so strong and tall. They'd finally made it back to their room in the tunnels, after commandeering the fledglings and vampyres to follow them onto the buses- and they all hadn't fit either. They'd had to wait for three more buses to come before they could finally return. And by that time, night had fallen. School had been canceled for the next week due to the battle and the fact that the House of Night had to get itself together, so the fledglings were going to get a break. As soon as they'd gotten back to their room, Thanatos had collapsed onto the bed, and a weak red light had shivered around her. He'd rushed to her instantly, and he was standing before her now, Warriorlike and ready to put an end to whatever was harming her.

She smiled softly and nodded. "I'm fine."

He was beginning to recognize her poker face. "If there is something wrong, Priestess, we can get you to the infirmary."

"No, I am fine," she assured. "Just... tired. I used a lot of energy from death trying to complete the reveal ritual. And even so, Damien Maslin had to die for the ritual to be completed." Her brow furrowed, and her lips turned down in distaste.

"That boy was pure," Kalona agreed. "Almost as pure as his Consort. Zoey's Circle has been dwindling recently."

"Yes, but Nyx has always had a replacement for the lost elements," she reminded him as he sat beside her. "Shaylin was given an air affinity days before Damien was killed. Nicole was gifted with a water affinity right when Erin chose Darkness."

"I suppose you're right," he admitted. "When it is the end of the road for a fledgling, Nyx has a replacement for them. That must mean that our supposed sudden deaths and changes have been destined."

"You are right," Thanatos agreed.

Kalona's mind started racing. Since he'd become a vampyre, so much had started to make sense to him. Everything that Nyx had decided had started to come together. He was starting to believe that he'd been gifted with an affinity for immortal power, something no vampyre had ever had, because he could still feel the immortal influence from the gods from which he'd been created. He knew that even having changed, his creation was permanent.

Thanatos cleared her throat, interrupting his reverie. "The new red fledgling, Jordan. What do you know of him?"

Kalona remembered the African-American boy he'd seen beside Kramisha in the battle. The scent of an Imprint between them had been in the air, and its scent had not been tame. "I know nothing but that he has only recently been Marked. Perhaps he has an affinity."

"Perhaps," she said. "He has been drawn to Kramisha, which can only be a good thing. Maybe his affinity is for her poetry."

"Possibly," he pondered. "Hmm..." He tapped his chin, considering, and stopped the gesture immediately when he remembered that Neferet used to do it.

Thanatos's sigh brought his reverie to a close once again. Her eyes were closed and she looked pale- paler than she usually did. But her body did look stronger than usual. Her eyes had black circles around them, as if she was tired. Maybe she'd been telling him the truth.

He inched closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist. Her eyes came open and she smiled softly.

"Too tired for a night of fun?" he asked, grinning.

"Not at all, Warrior," she said. She brought her lips to his, kissing him tenderly, and Thanatos and Kalona made passionate love under the city of Tulsa.

Above them, in the Otherworld, Nyx looked away, unused to the strange emotion she was feeling. Was it... jealousy?

_Aurox_

The bus pulled up to the depot's entrance. Before, it had been packed with fledglings, and now it was comfortable. The beautiful crescent moon shined in the sky over them, and Zo's fingers never moved away from his. Stark was sitting uncomfortably next to Zo, but their hands had joined from across the two rows. When the bus doors opened, their hands reluctantly parted, and all the kids got out. Aurox waited until the bus was completely empty to stand, walking slowly off of it. He waited for Zo and Stark to exit the bus. Stark glared at him, but almost warily, like he knew he shouldn't be upset with him, but was.

Aurox joined hands with Zoey again, walking into the depot. They didn't speak; even if they did, it wouldn't have been heard over the din. The fledglings and vampyres were all loud, wondering what was going to happen next. Truth be told, _he_ didn't even know what to expect next. He'd been to Heaven and back, tackled a Tsi Sgili, and changed to three different forms. He was tired, and he hoped whatever Nyx had in store for them next could wait. But he knew in his soul that Zo had been right- Neferet was not done.

They entered the kitchen, where Stevie Rae, Erik, Shaunee, Shaylin, Nicole, Darius, Aphrodite, Lenobia, Kramisha, a boy he didn't recognize, Nisroc, and Rephaim were sitting. Their faces seemed to change a little, though they all looked sad, except Jordan. He knew it was because of Damien's death. Truth be told, he was feeling a little sorrow himself. He struggled not to think about the way the sword had pierced the boy's head.

"Welcome, Zoey, Stark, Aurox." Lenobia's voice drifted over to them, magnified by power and loss.

They nodded at her, unable to speak just yet, crossing the floor to sit at the table. Three more places had been reserved for them.

"So." Aphrodite extended the O. "Wow. Basically, shit just hit the fan."

"I agree, Prophetess," Lenobia said. "Neferet's immortality has been removed, meaning she can be killed now. Damien..." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Damien has been killed. Several life paths have changed tonight."

"We're having a funeral ritual for Damien," Zoey said. "I don't care if he's a fledgling."

"That was already the plan," Stevie Rae reassured her. "We'll have it in three days, before the entire school."

"Not by that accursed east wall." Aurox heard the hatred in Shaunee's voice. "Too many deaths have happened there. It's a place of irredeemable Darkness."

"Not by the east wall," Rephaim agreed. "I agree. But where...?"

"In front of the school, in the lawn," Stevie Rae suggested. "We had Jack's funeral ritual there."

"That would be an excellent place," Lenobia agreed.

"Place of power," Kramisha said simply.

Surprising everyone, the boy beside her spoke up. "I'm sensing power from that place too. If y'all want to have your funeral ritual, that's the best place."

"And who are you?" Shaunee's words were cold, but her eyebrows were raised in literal confusion, so he was sure she hadn't meant it that way.

"I'm Jordan," he said. "I was Marked last night. Erik here Marked me." He pointed to Erik.

"Do you know if you have an affinity?" Lenobia asked.

He looked at Erik, apprehension in his eyes. Erik nodded softly. "Tell them."

"Yes," he said. "I got an affinity gift. I can hear stuff- these voices, that nobody else hears. They tell me stuff. About you guys."

"How does that work?" Zoey asked.

He shook his head, frustrated. "Shit, I don't know. I just... hear them. Whenever I..." He stared at her, his eyebrows raising, and he smiled.

"What?" she demanded.

"You... They like you." He laughed. "You're good. Pure. I can tell."

"You hear them whenever you look at someone, don't you?" Stevie Rae asked.

"Yeah, that's what I was 'bout to say," Jordan agreed, still laughing.

"What are they telling you about Zoey?" Stark asked coldly.

"They're tellin' me she's good. They keep saying, _this is the one your Goddess has chosen- she is the pure token of Light herself, and she will be valuable in the battle between Light and Darkness. You can trust her. _And I feel safe around her."

"I think I know what affinity Jordan has," Darius said, surprising everyone. "He's been gifted with the Voice."

"What's the Voice?" everyone demanded together, eyeing Darius, and he knew they weren't talking about the TV show.

"The Voice is a talent that hasn't been seen since the ancient days together. The wielder of this affinity has the power to hear voices, which tell him prophetic things about the person he beholds- the person he's looking at. Usually a Voice only comes to a very wise vampyre, not a fledgling. Only the wise can handle the tremendous responsibility of it," he said.

"So, I hear voices. Cool," Jordan said sarcastically.

"Very cool," Darius said. "The Voice has been known to help people survive preordained deaths."

"Did you know Damien was going to die?" Rephaim suddenly demanded, his eyes hard.

"No, I swear!" Jordan held up his right hand. "I didn't hear that until he was gone. They were saying, _oh, that's too bad. _I didn't know he was going to die, because I wasn't looking at him until y'all crowded around him."

Rephaim sat back in his seat, his eyes still wary.

"Hey, calm down," Nicole said, to everyone's surprise. "The kid's just been gifted with an affinity- he doesn't know how to use it yet. It's not fair to badger him."

"Nicole's right," Lenobia said softly, smiling at the young Horse Mistress. "Light has to be learned."

"The Voice is a very confusing affinity," Darius admitted. "As I said, only wise vampyres can master it."

"Are you wise?" Stevie Rae asked.

Surprising Aurox, wisdom colored the boy's eyes as he responded sharply. "I'm wise when I want to be. Wise enough to know that some of y'all ain't what you say you are."

"What do you mean?" Kramisha demanded. Aurox realized it was the first time she'd spoken.

"Like you." His gaze went straight to Stark. "They're saying, _you can't trust him, not wholeheartedly... he's not who you think he is, and it will be easy for her to do what she'd like with him... Don't trust him. Don't trust him._ They keep saying _don't trust him _over and over again. And I'm pretty sure that ain't a good thing."

Everyone stared at Stark, and Aurox was surprised to see a flash of red in the boy's eyes. "Shut up!" he snapped. "I'm just as devoted to Light as the rest of you!" He got up, running out of the room. A chill of fear slithered down his back- or was it precognition?

"Stark..." Zoey stared uncertainly after him, the same fear that had gone through him reflected in her eyes.

"Don't stress over it," Stevie Rae started to say, but Shaylin cut her off. "No, do stress over it. His colors are changing."

"What are they changing into?" Zo asked.

"They're gold now, but they have dark flecks around them, like he's being tainted," she whispered.

"No. No. No," Zoey moaned. "I can't lose him."

"You might not," Jordan said, surprising everyone. "I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?"

"He was," she said softly, shooting a glance at Aurox. "But I'm not sure anymore."

"Well, they're saying, _only love can save him. _I'm guessing you have the power to bring him back into the Light."

She nodded solemnly, an oath in her eyes- he knew she would try her best to bring him back into the Light. Of course, what did that mean for _their _relationship?

Aurox knew that Zo still hadn't decided. If she wanted to be with Stark, that was fine with him. Well, it wasn't fine with him, but he wouldn't show her that. Of course, him not having her love would probably send _him _back to the Darkness.

"So, what did they say when you looked at Neferet?" Kramisha asked. "Did you get a glimpse of her?"

"Nothing," Jordan said flatly. "When I looked at her, I heard nothing. And that's not good. It means they're afraid of her. That's how evil the bitch is."

"What about that guy Theseus?" Aurox asked. "What did they say when you looked at him?"

"They were saying, _her tether to Light. She needs keep him close._ That's all they said."

"Light?" Shaunee's brows pulled together in confusion. "It looked like he was into Darkness."

"Remember that story she told us about how her mate was inside him, and how he could bring her back to the side of Light?" Rephaim asked. "Maybe she was telling the truth."

Aphrodite snorted. "Whatever the bitch told you, I doubt it. You can't believe a word she says, Rephaim. You know this." She looked at Jordan. "What're your voices saying about him?"

"They're saying, _a force. _That's all they're saying."

"A force? I wonder what that means," Stevie Rae said.

"I don't know, but I'm tired. Extremely." Zo yawned, to prove it. "We have a week off. Can this discussion ensue in the morning?"

"Ensue?" Shaunee snickered. "You're starting to sound like Damien."

Everyone laughed, remembering the way the air fledgling had spoken. The laughter died way quicker than it should have, and Zo stood, pulling him with her. "Good night, everyone."

"Good night," everyone said, as they walked away.

He followed Zoey to their room, staring down at the bed, his eyes wide. "Is this where we sleep?"

She turned around, staring into his eyes, and a smile touched her rosy lips. "Oh, we're gonna do more than sleep here, Aurox. Trust me."

And then everything made sense, and he was kissing her, his arms around her softly. He bit her bottom lip as gently as he could. The uneasiness in his soul since his creation, the feeling like he was missing something, was finally at rest. He knew now that that had been Heath Luck, desperately trying to get back to his Zo. And now he was back to her, and she wasn't just _his _Zo anymore. She was Aurox's Zo as much as she was his.

Aurox started with her shirt, pulling it off. Then he made his way to the buckle of her belt, undoing it softly. He kissed the nape of her neck softly as his fingers undid her bra, and pulled off her panties softly. When she was naked, it was her turn. He shivered as her soft skin caressed his, removing his shirt and his pants. When she got to his underwear, she let her tongue slide out of her mouth, licking around the top of his waist. He moaned as her fingers came to rest on his manhood.

"You're mine," he said softly. The realization of it was like a fresh breath of air.

The two began to make love, and the sweetness of reunion was in the air, like candy. Aurox would hold tight to her for as long as he could, and protect her better than even a Warrior could.

And he would never let go.

**Yes, guys, this was the last chapter. But don't worry! There will be an epilogue, coming soon. Review, review, review! The faster the reviews roll in, the faster I type. Also, check out my new **_**Twilight **_** fanfic, Eternal Flame. It's an alternate version of **_**Breaking Dawn, **_**which I came up with after seeing **_**Breaking Dawn- Part 2, **_**which was amazing by the way. **_**Twilight **_** fans, add how you felt about it to your review if you've seen it.**

**Thanks! Love you guys!**

XOXO,

Casey


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_Neferet_

The High Priestess spun again and again between the realm of dreams and reality- she'd been caught in the Dark current, but at the same time part of her soul was resisting, forever trapped between the Darkness and the Light since Theseus had come into existence and shaken everything up about her life.

Where was she?

She felt the power of the Dark chains that had hold her, but she couldn't what their source was rooted to- was she on earth? Was her soul absent from her body? She knew it was highly impossible for her to be dead. Her body had been shifted by Darkness's touch, so much so that she was now immortal. But she felt weaker than she had since she'd broken from the Goddess, and that was not a good sign.

An exasperated sigh left Neferet. That bitch Zoey Redbird had masterminded her destruction. She was sure of it. As soon as she returned to Tulsa, she was going to use Darkness to kill the girl. She didn't care what consequences the wicked Nyx held over her. She would kill Zoey if it was the last thing she ever did.

Darkness had been bereft of her blood for too long; she felt the wounds lapping at her dead skin, trying to drink from her. She felt their harsh frustration when they could not find resonance within her. Just as the Dark threads were about to tear her apart- and oh, they could now, because of how weak she felt- she felt the beautifully dark voice of her Consort as he shouted his passive resistance at them.

_"No!"_

As that one, small word sounded in her ears, it shattered the darkness around her, and with every ounce of strength she had left in her weak body, Neferet awakened.

"Neferet, no!" The heartbroken sob that sounded now was not her Consort's voice, she realized with a stab of utter irritation and pain. It sounded familiar. It was beautiful, she admitted. But it was not the powerful drawl that had come from within her Consort. However, it was intriguing enough to cause her eyelids to flutter. Finally, she opened them.

Neferet was lying in her bed at the Mayo penthouse. She recognized the room instantly because she recognized the areas where she and Kalona had made love. She realized instantly that she should not have been thinking about this. She should have been recuperating, trying to come up with a plan to come at Zoey with as much strength as she had.

But she was... weak.

She could barely sit up, and just the thought sent an immense wave of fatigue through her. She closed her eyes and tried again. This time, pain shot through her, but she was so used to pain- even though this pain was different and somehow more inflicting- that it didn't bother her. She sat up without any difficulty, rubbing her eyes and blinking softly. Everything looked so... dim. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so...

Normal?

Theseus was standing beside her- it was his voice that had dragged her from the oblivion of Darkness in which she'd been trapped. "Neferet, my Priestess. You have awakened. I thought you were dead," he sobbed. She could see tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" Her voice was so soft that some of the Darkness that hovered around her seemed to flinch away. Fear shot through her, as potent as Darkness's avenging sword.

"Zoey Redbird happened." The hatred in his voice made her feel relief. Surely that meant she was not the only one. Now he could join her in his hatred. "The fledgling returned from the Otherworld. As the battle between vampyres and humans ensued, she and her Consort thought to battle us. Aurox battled you, while Aphrodite's Darius battled me."

"Aurox?" Neferet interjected. The name sent a sense of irritation through her. Yet another of Nyx's machinations. At first the Vessel had been a minor irritation, but he'd been successful, and he'd never openly disobeyed her. But once again, Zoey's love had "saved" him from the Darkness. She snorted in disgust. She didn't see what was so attractive about the little cunt.

"Yes, Aurox. The Vessel which you had control of- and still may."

"What do you mean?" She'd been sure that the boy was firmly on the side of Light. He'd even been stripped of the Darkness within him. Nyx had turned it into one of her affinities.

Theseus smiled. "Nobody is firmly on one path. I believe you can use Aurox."

She shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. The love he has for Zoey is unbreakable. I will no longer try to sever bonds which are too strong for my hands."

"James Stark has been moving closer to the Dark recently," he noted. "In Zoey's absence, he grew further toward it. During the battle, he Imprinted with Terri, one of your red fledglings. That connection cannot have had a strengthening effect on him."

"Yes. Stark..." She smiled slowly. Zoey and Stark's relationship was, admittedly, slightly reminiscent of how her relationship with Johnny had been. She knew that Zoey would be completely crazy and weak without Stark, because the little bitch depended on men more than was necessary. "I will try to use Stark. But continue. What has happened?"

Theseus's smile faded as if he was unwilling to continue, but he did. Oh, he did. "Aurox tackled you when he discovered his affinity for shapeshifting. You and he wrestled for a while, and while you were distracted, Zoey stabbed you with the Elemental Sword."

"The Elemental Sword?" Neferet cried, her voice going up half an octave. "That is the sword Nyx wields in battle. How the devil did that chit manage to get her hands on it?"

"It befalls me, Priestess. But she stabbed you. And the Sword's power worked beguilingly."

"What do you mean beguilingly?" Neferet demanded.

"It removed your immortality, Priestess," Theseus said softly.

Neferet stared at him for a long moment. She opened her fist, ready to smite him with Darkness for even the suggestion. But when she opened it, the black, inky threads shivered away from her. She heard the words in her head and in her soul: _You are too weak for our subservience. _

Neferet stared at her hand.

She looked back at Theseus.

And she began to weep.

She wept so heartbrokenly that he moved closer to her instantly, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Her tears were so broken and dark that a memory pierced her- she remembered when her father had murdered Johnny right in front of her. Her entire body shivered as the tears and grief wracked her, and she continued to weep until she could not feel anymore.

In that moment, Neferet found what she'd thought she'd lost, what everyone had thought she would never have, and what she'd never dreamed of seeing again- her humanity. She felt utter grief, utter sadness, and utter loss. She was humane once more, and though she wasn't on the side of Light, she was a lot closer to being. In removing her immortality, Zoey had removed the chains Darkness had ensnared her with, and now she could _feel. _Feeling was very dangerous; feelings attached you to things. But there was nothing she could do now.

And then, Theseus did something that surprised her. He took her chin between his thumb and his pointer finger, raising her head and forcing her to look into his eyes. "Neferet," he whispered solemnly. "I promise you. I will do anything I can to get you your powers back. You can use Stark or Aurox or Stevie Rae or anyone of Nyx's you would like to use. Or you could love me."

"Love?" Neferet's eyes widened. And just as the silly possibility flitted through her, she thought back to another time. A time when no one would've looked at her funny if she'd decided to marry Johnny so young. A time when love was everything, and it was irrelevant how old you were or how you looked or who your parents were. A time where love was immortal.

Love still was immortal, but it was not beheld to her. She was a creature so swollen with Darkness that she had not even had the capacity to love. In that moment when she regained her humanity, she also regained the ability to love. Breathing deeply, she nodded as she stared into Theseus's eyes and saw a flicker of Johnny in them. But this time she did not push the image away. She welcomed it.

And, surprising both him and herself, she leaned forward and planted a tender kiss on his lips.

The shock was so ragged that it almost drove her to break the kiss, but somehow she kept her will. She kept her strength and kissed him with everything in her soul, in her heart. She let him love her, while responding with every bit of love that she had within her. She kissed him so violently that her body reacted to his slender touch, and he was kissing her back, his fingers knotted in her hair. His hands moved to her blouse and began to unbutton it. Once her blouse was off, he unhooked her bra, all the while still kissing her. After her chest was bare and her breasts out for him to see, he moved his hands to her waist. Unbuckling her pants, he threw them across the room. Then he removed her underwear and she was completely naked. Their lips didn't part once as she removed the kilt he wore, so that he was just as naked and bared as she was. Then she pressed into him, her eyes rolling back into her head as he went inside of her. And he just loved her.

Or he would have if it were not for the explosion behind her. The lamp exploded in every literal sense of the word. Splinters went everywhere, and it caused him to come out of her and gasp. Between the explosion, her Consort appeared, a ghostly white image. His eyes were wide. _"You dare defy me?!" _he shouted, but the foremost emotion in his eyes was not anger. It was fear. He was afraid. It was through Neferet that he would get what he wanted most- power, dominion over Light. And here she was, choosing it. She should've known he would not let her go so peacefully.

"No!" she cried as the Dark chains wrapped tightly around her. Gripping her with an irredeemable force, they pulled her away from Theseus and onto the back of the large white bull. For once, she felt disgust at being so close to him. She wanted to be back in Theseus's arms, but she couldn't do anything as the Darkness tightened around her, choking her so that she could barely breathe. With one last glance at the penthouse around her, Neferet closed her eyes and moaned softly as the terrible, cold Dark fire brushed up against her and she traveled through space and time with the white bull to do his bidding, forever his servant, trapped within his Dark machinations and bindings. And with every step of the way, Neferet longed for that passion that had consumed her. That acceptance that had gripped her and had not let go.

She longed for Light.

**THE END... for now**

**Coming soon: book #12, BATTLED**

**Yes, Fledglings! We've come to the end of REVEALED. I love you guys so much and am so glad you decided to stick with me this long. I know you're wondering some things, and I have some questions to answer. **

** First, BATTLED is the official title of the final House of Night fanfic. It's going to be set all in Oklahoma- and notice I didn't say just Tulsa. Yes, there will be some parts in other cities, including Broken Arrow. **** It's going to be pretty long, so if you thought this was over quick, you're in for a long wait for BATTLED. It's the most epic climax I've ever written, and it's still just in the planning stages. I kinda hate myself for what I'm doing to Neferet. In BATTLED, every storyline that has been explored since MARKED will be solved and finished, which is why it will be so long. **

** Anyway... Another thing. I will put in an effort to throw more attention to my other stories, so if you see one of them updated but not the other, you know that's a story I want you to read. Unless you don't like it. That's different. But in your reviews, tell me the stories that are not HoN that you like the most and I'll try to update that story as soon as I can. **

** And finally... recently, I've been reading a lot of new series and books, like **_**The Host, The Mortal Instruments, Beautiful Creatures, **_**etc. And I have an idea for a fanfic about each one of them. But I don't know when they will be posted. However, I **_**do **_**know what they will be about and they'll be pretty epic. **

** So... thanks for reading. Until BATTLED. I'm actually working on the prologue for BATTLED now, so that should be up soon. Oh, and also, check out my new descriptions for REVEALED and HIDDEN!**

** Love you guys!**

** XOXO,**

** Casey**


	25. Not a Chapter- Profile

Hey, guys, go read my profile now. I have some big news for you. Read it please.

Happy reading!

XOXO,

Casey


	26. NOT A CHAPTER - Updates and Edits

**Hey, guys!**

**So I was just rereading HIDDEN, and I was looking back at some of my mistakes. There are several grammatical mistakes as well as spelling errors that I would love to edit. So, with that being said, I'll be editing HIDDEN and giving it to you again in a more awesome scope! Also, I'll give you some of the parts that I cut while editing the first time, as well as the hidden epilogue that I deleted from the original version!**

**Go crazy! I've already updated the prologue, and the rest of the chapters will be updated as follows. How do you like me now?**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO,**

**Casey**


End file.
